Para sempre com você
by Pitty O'Shea
Summary: James tenta de tudo mas Lily continua sem gostar dele, e como parece, a odia-lo. aqui vou contar o que aconteceu no setimo ano, o ano em que Lily finalmente aceitou sair com James. E ainda a continuação da história,ate o dia em que Padfoot "mata" Wormtail
1. SangueRuim

Para sempre com você

James POV

Por que aquela menina existe? Por que ela nasceu? A pergunta certa seria: Por que ela veio para Hogwarts? Foi para me enlouquecer! Sempre que ela fica no mesmo cômodo que eu, simplesmente eu só consigo ficar olhando para ela com uma cara que só posso descrever como uma cara de abobado, de um imbecil, mesmo muita gente (a maioria meninas) dizendo que eu não sou, que sou lindo e demais. Mas Lily acha que eu sou um imbecil, e que a cara que eu fico quando ela está por perto comprova isso.

Claro que tudo isso só faz Sirius rir e se divertir ás minhas custas, não é ele que está sofrendo, aquele cachorro. Ele já me disse para eu fazer aquelas psiquiatrias de trouxas, ver se soluciona meu caso. Mas o que eu vou dizer sobre as minhas idéias do porque que sou tão atraído por Lily? Que, por coincidência, uma delas é que ela me lançou uma poção do amor muito forte que o efeito nunca passa. Mas um psiquiatra trouxa me colocaria em um... não sei o nome daquele hospital para louco deles.

Claro que toda essa minha irritação não começou hoje, mas ela está mais forte hoje. O porque? Ah... bem, isso eu vou contar.

Hoje eu, Sirius, Remus e Pedro fomos para a nossa árvore favorita (aquela que sempre usamos. Que dizemos ser a nossa árvore) na margem do lago. Demorou apenas uns 3 minutos desde que nos sentamos embaixo daquela árvore para o _querido_ seboso chegar. Me levantei, não gostava, não gosto, dele. Sirius, como um bom amigo e um bom odiador de seboso, veio atrás. E Pedro, como um verme, veio também. Remus continuou lendo, mas eu sabia que ele nos acompanhava com os olhos.

Olhei para Seboso e pensei (feitiço, N/A: não me lembro o feitiço e o meu príncipe mestiço ta com a minha prima). Ele ficou pendurado no ar pelos calcanhares. Todos riram:

-Vamos ver o que seboso usa por baixo da calça! – gritei. Sei que é idiota, mas eu odiava, odeio ainda, aquele verme, patife, imbecil, irritante com cabelos gordurosos.

Sirius gargalhava, eu ria, Pedro ria histericamente, Remus apenas encarava. Até que ouvimos um berro:

-Larga ele seu idiota!

Me virei e vi Lily vindo em minha direção furiosa. Seus olhos brilhavam de fúria:

-Está bem – eu disse rindo, mas eu fiquei com um pouco de medo dela. Se Sirius lesse isso, iria dizer que eu era um covarde, ou seja: "_James Potter com medo de uma menina? Ele enfrenta de tudo, mas não consegue enfrentar uma menininha?" _

Soltei seboso do ar, ele espumava de tanta raiva. Lily foi para o seu lado, ajudá-lo (o que me deixou com um pouco de ciúmes. Está explicado por que tenho tanta raiva de seboso?). Mas ele se esquivou dela, encarando-a com nojo:

-Não preciso de ajuda sua Sangue-Ruim!

Aquilo me deixou furioso. Como ele podia xingar Lily, uma menina tão boa, dessa forma. Vi os olhos de Lily se encherem de lágrimas. Ela olhou para aquele que dizia ser seu amigo (não melhor, Sirius e Remus eram seus melhores amigos, eu ficava de fora, humpf) e se afastou dele.

Sirius e Remus estavam ao meu lado, nós três com as varinhas apontadas para Severus, nós três furiosos:

-Agora vocês vem para cima? Venham seus covardes de merda! – Severus gritou apanhando sua varinha

-Remus, Sirius – Lily, sempre amorosa chamou eles, mas me ignorou – Não vale apena, está tudo bem

-Mas Lily – eu disse antes dos dois – Ele a chamou de...

-Eu sei do que ele me chamou, Potter – ela disse com desprezo para mim – E eu não preciso que você me proteja.

E saiu pisando forte, me deixando com uma cara incrédula. Quando me dei por conta, Sirius já estava, literalmente, em cima de Severus:

-Escute aqui seboso, se você chamar Lily mais uma vez de Sangue-Ruim, ninguém vai ser capaz de me impedir de matar você – Sirius rosnou

Seboso olhou Sirius de cima para baixo e depois foi embora. Sirius continuou a encarar Seboso, olhava-o ir embora. Remus segurava Sirius pelo ombro, para ele não pular em cima de Severus, e Pedro me olhava com uma mistura de ansiedade e medo:

-Vamos Sirius – Remus murmurou puxando Sirius pelo ombro

-É – Pedro concordou ansioso – vamos James.

-Não antes de eu acabar com aquele idiota – eu e Sirius rosnamos ao mesmo tempo. E ainda perguntam por que somos melhores amigos.

-Parem – Remus disse pegando seu livro do chão – Vamos ajudar Lily, ver se ela está bem. Não poderão fazer isso se McGonagal colocar vocês em detenção.

Andamos devagar até a sala comunal. Eu só queria entender o motivo de Lily não querer minha ajuda, ela aceita a ajuda de Sirius (eu entendo o motivo de ela precisar da ajuda de Remus, ele é muito bom nisso) que odeia tanto Seboso quanto eu!

Quando chegamos na sala comunal, não tinha ninguém (sim, era domingo de tarde com sol) apenas Lily enrolada em uma bolinha em uma das poltronas. Me adiantei para passar um de meus braços em seus ombros, acalmá-la enquanto ela chora no meu peito, sentir seu cheiro...

Mas Remus me parou colocando a mão em meu peito. Olhei sem entender e com uma cara tipo "ela é minha, me deixa", mas ele me olhou com uma cara estilo "ela vai te bater, _me_ deixa". Respirei fundo e olhei Remus ir até Lily e fazer tudo que eu queria fazer.

Por que ela não me queria? Eu iria fazer tão bem á ela. Sai pisando duro até o dormitório. Não ia aguentar olhar aquela cena nem que fosse Dumbledore ou o pai dela no lugar de Remus. Era para ser eu!

Ouvi passos vindos atrás de mim, devia ser ou Pedro ou Sirius, quando fechei a porta, descobri que era Sirius. Ele não me olhava com aquela cara de quando ele vai fazer alguma piada, me olhava sério:

-Calma James – ele disse tentando me acalmar – É só Remus lá embaixo. Você sabe que nada vai acontecer.

-Eu sei – eu disse através dos dentes cerrados – Mas devia ser eu.

-Vamos James – Sirius sentou em sua cama (que é ao lado da minha) – Tem que tentar esquecer ela

-Eu não quero Sirius – eu gemi deitando na minha cama cansado – Até parei de pegar tanta menina

Antes de Sirius conseguir me responder, Remus entrou sorrindo, o mesmo sorriso que ele deu quando recebemos nossos NOM's:

-Muito bem, Prongs – ele disse – Você conseguiu, ela quer te ver.

Sirius gritou um grito de vitória. Meus olhos estavam arregalados:

-Como? – perguntei sem querer

-Ela dormiu – ele respondeu rindo

A risada de Sirius ficou mais alta. Meu sorriso murchou, e Remus deu um sorriso de desculpas:

-Sua única chance, Prongs

Aceitei, e desci. Iria fazer o melhor que eu puder. Quando cheguei na sala comunal, ela estava na ponta do sofá em frente a lareira, encolhida em uma bolinha, dormindo. Pedro estava ao seu lado, olhando-a carinhosamente. Eu o encarei com uma cara que, pela a expressão dele, foi muito apavorante.

Ele saiu e eu me sentei em seu lugar, e passei um braço devagar em volta de seus ombros, ela não acordou, apenas foi colocando a cabeça devagar em meu peito, e ali ficou, parecia que eu estivera aninhando ela todo o tempo. Seu rosto estava mais calmo, e ela se aninhava em meu peito, e cada vez que fazia isso, suspirava. Tenho que admitir. Eu estava no paraíso.

N/A: Oi...

Essa é a minha segunda fic, espero que estejam gostando

Eles já tão no sétimo ano. Me adiantei um pouco

Gosto de rewiews por isso mandem e...

Eu amo James e Lily Potter :D

bjj


	2. No colo de James

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Remus foi tão bom comigo. Ele sempre foi. Ele é meu melhor amigo, sempre me ajuda. Eu pensava que Severus também era meu amigo, mas parece que ele não acha a mesma coisa. Quando ele me chamou de Sangue-Ruim, eu não acreditei. Ele me encarava com tanto nojo, com tanto desprezo, que nem parecia mais o Severus que eu conheço, parecia uma pessoa muito diferente, um seguidor de Voldemort.

Sirius, Remus (tenho que admitir) e James foram muito fofos querendo me defender, os três com as varinhas nas mãos. Naquela hora não me importei que eles matassem Severus, só não queria que fossem expulsos, por isso saí. Porque a verdade bateu em mim, eles seriam capazes de tudo para me proteger, pelo que parecia.

Não tinha ninguém na sala comunal, por isso me sentei em uma poltrona, me enrosquei em uma bolinha e comecei a chorar. Naquela hora eu queria alguém para me abraçar, alguém para ficar comigo e me dar uma força, alguém seria James Potter. Sim, admito que eu gosto dele, mas eu não quero dizer isso para ninguém porque senão ele ficaria muito mais arrogante do que já é.

Ouvi alguém chegar na sala comunal, mas nem me importei, continuei a chorar. Senti então que alguém me abraçava pelos ombros e me levava até o sofá para ter espaço para ela também. Olhei para a pessoa e vi que era Remus, isso me abalou e eu comecei a chorar em seu peito. Ouvi alguém subir ás escadas batendo pé, alguém seguindo a pessoa que acabou de sair, e eu acabei dormindo, cansada de tanto chorar.

Acordei aninhada em alguém, aninhada no peito de alguém. Olhei para cima e vi James Potter com a cabeça para trás, os óculos tortos, cochilando, os braços em volta de mim, como se aninhasse um filho, um amor, como se me protegesse. A sensação de aproveitar esse momento (tudo que eu queria) foi mais fraca que a razão e a surpresa:

-O que você está fazendo seu imbecil? – gritei

James abriu os olhos assustado e levou a mão para o seu bolso da calça (onde devia estar sua varinha), mas minha coxa estava ali. Ele me olhou assustado com seus olhos castanhos amendoados:

-Argh! – exclamei e me levantei, saí de seu colo. A parte toda de meu corpo que estava em contato com a dele, estava quente e formigando – O que você está pensando seu...

Antes de eu conseguir terminar, ouvi passos descendo a escada que levava ao dormitório masculino. Me virei para lá e vi Sirius descendo á frente com o cabelo todo amassado, Remus atrás dele, com o rosto meio assustado e Pedro atrás dos dois... não consegui ver sua cara, ele é meio baixinho:

-Oi para você também Lily – ouvi James resmungar do sofá

-Remus – não prestei atenção naquele imbecil – Explica isso agora.

Sirius saiu da frente de Remus dando graças a deus por não ser com ele, revelando a cara de Remus mais assustada que antes:

-Não precisa Moony – James se levantou e caminhou até a escada – Nada que você disser vai fazer ela parar de me chamar de imbecil ou idiota, ou até mesmo deixar de me odiar.

-E além disso – Sirius completou rindo, lá vem merda – ele já aproveitou o momento.

Enquanto Sirius gargalhava, Remus e James o encaravam com os olhos arregalados, e eu furiosa. Bufei e comecei a subir a escada até o dormitório feminino. Todos sabiam que não adiantava discutir ou brigar com os marotos, até os professores sabiam (mas faziam que não sabiam para não demonstrarem que depois de Dumbledore, esses três meninos, temos que tirar Pedro, dominam a escola, ainda mais no sétimo ano), e eu não era exceção á regra.

Me joguei em minha cama, olhava o céu azul pela janela do dormitório que ficava ao lado de minha cama. Agora, já me amaldiçoava por ter berrado e saído do colo de James. Eu me senti tão segura ali, era aonde eu sempre quis estar. Ele me abraçava carinhosamente, o rosto tão calmo enquanto dormia junto comigo. Isso só me fez pensar como seria beijá-lo. Sentir novamente seus braços em volta de mim, me apertando carinhosamente sobre seu corpo, o calor de seu corpo sob o meu. Tudo de bom acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Ouvi a porta se abrir e fechar. Me virei para o barulho e vi Joana Felix. Os cabelos louros platinados puxados em um rabo alto e os olhos azuis me olhavam cuidadosamente. Eu sentia o cheiro de Sirius daqui:

-Lily – ela perguntou se sentando em minha cama – Você está legal? Sirius acabou de me contar sobre Severus...

-Está tudo bem, brigada Joana – mas aí enruguei a testa – Você estava com Sirius?

Ela riu. Ela é a segunda pessoa (eu sou a primeira) que concorda que Sirius é o maior galinha do mundo, e que seria perda de tempo ficar com ele. Mas olhando melhor para ela, seu rabo de cavalo estava meio bagunçado, com alguns fios de cabelo arrepiados, sua blusa estava meio amassada, e conhecendo ela, não deixaria a blusa amassada, assim, sem nada. Ela me olhou com uma cara de desculpas:

-Ai Lily – ela riu ainda mais, enquanto eu me sentava na cama e ria com ela – Tem que me mandar agora para Azkaban! Eu fiquei com ele. Sei que ele é um galinha, mas é difícil resistir.

-Não é não – devolvi rindo – Eu sempre resisti!

-Sim – ela respondeu – Porque você está apaixonada pelo outro galinha, o Sr. James Potter!

Eu parei e a olhei, meus olhos arregalados. Ela me olhou com descrença:

-Ah Lily! Não venha me dizer que não sente nada por ele! Já é um saco você não admitir para mim, sua melhor amiga, mas você mentir sobre o que você sente para a pessoa que a conhece desde sempre e sabe (assim como Sirius e Remus) que as briguinhas de vocês dois, sempre você que começa, quer dizer que se amam, já é fogo. Sirius me contou sobre sua dormida no colo de James.

Ela riu maliciosamente enquanto meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e minha boca formava um "o" perfeito:

-Aquilo... Eu estava dormindo quando... Eu não queria... – gaguejei,mas aí parti para cima dela – Pensei que você e Sirius não tivessem conversado.

-Bem – ela explicou sorrindo – No meio de alguns beijos, ele falou comigo.

-Nossa – eu ri – você deve ser importante, porque Sirius nunca conversa com a pessoa quando os dois estão ficando. Só praticamente a come.

-Lily pare de ser tão má – ela riu dando um tapa em meu braço – ele é super querido, e beija muito bem.

-Só pode – brinquei de novo – Ele fica com três meninas todos os dias, cuidado hein?

-Certo sua chata – ela disse me puxando da cama – Vamos sair daqui. Eu já estou virando claustrofóbica aqui dentro. Com esse dia lindo você vem se enfornar aqui! Ainda bem que não foi na biblioteca.

Segui ela, nós duas rindo. Quando chegamos na sala comunal, James estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Sirius, que parecia muito relaxado e contente, e de Remus, que lia, como sempre. Pedro não estava á vista, devia ter ido dormir ou comer.

Joana passou pelos três rindo e deu uma rápida piscada para Sirius, que sorriu maliciosamente, eu já ergui o queixo, fechei a cara, e passei pelos três sem vê-los, dois traidores e um arrogante. Quando já estávamos passando pelo buraco no retrato, ouço alguém me chamar, e me viro. James Potter corre até mim, parando em minha frente, deixando centímetros entre nós. Meu coração pula quando aqueles olhos amendoados me olham com ternura. Mas continuo com o queixo erguido:

-Lily – ele falou naquela voz mansa,cauteloso – no próximo fim de semana tem uma ida para Hogsmeade, queria saber, não quer ir no Três Vassouras comigo? Depois podemos, sei lá, caminhar.

Olhei para ele, uma parte martelante, que pulava em meu cérebro, dizia que "_Sim, sim, sim!_", a outra, a que eu estava usando agora, dizia não:

-Não – falei firme. Vi seu olhar ficar magoado, o brilho em seus olhos amendoados fugir. Senti o olhar incrédulo de Joana em minhas costas – Sinto muito. Mas não, muito obrigada.

Me virei, deixando-o para trás e o buraco do quadro se fechar. Sou uma puta mesmo. Joana correu até meu lado:

-Lily! – ela gritou ao meu lado – Você é o que? Só pode ser burra! Ele estava tão fofo te convidando para ir com ele para Hogsmeade e você me rejeita? Só pode ser louca!

-Ou sã da consciência – eu disse ainda olhando para frente

-Lily, James Potter te ama e você ama ele também! E não vem dizer que não!

-Joana – eu parei e a olhei – eu vou pensar certo? Agora para de encher!

-Certo – ela murmurou – Vou parar, mas é bom que você aceite, Lily.


	3. Passaro de papel

Para sempre com você

James POV

Ter ela dormindo em meu colo, aninhada em mim, foi simplesmente magnífico! Olhá-la dormir era tão tranqüilizante que acabei dormindo. Sonhei que eu e ela estávamos no campo de quadribol, e eu tentava pegar ela montado em minha vassoura, e ela voava tentando escapar de mim com sua vassoura (sendo que ela não tem vassoura. Ela não gosta muito voar, prefere aparatar pelo o que soube, ao contrario de mim). Nós dois riamos, o sorriso dela era tão lindo, tão brilhante. Até que eu agarrei a parte de trás de sua vassoura e a puxei para mim, ela riu ainda mais, o som mais lindo da vida. Quando ela estava ao meu lado, nossos rostos ficando cada vez mais próximos e mais próximos...:

-O que você está fazendo seu imbecil?

Abri os olhos. A cena de eu e Lily nos beijando sumiu, dando lugar ao rosto de Lily me olhando surpresa e braba. Por reflexo fui pegar minha varinha em meu bolso da calça, mas, por uma coincidência, eu acabei colocando a mão em sua coxa, que estava em cima de minha varinha. A expressão dela ficou pior ainda. Ops:

-Argh – ela se levantou de meu colo, as partes de meu corpo que tocaram o dela queimavam – O que você está pensando seu...

Bem nessa hora (graças a deus!) Sirius, Remus e Pedro (vejo que ele se agarrou em meus feijoeszinhos de todos os sabores) chegaram correndo descendo a escada, com o berro de Lily, só podia:

-Oi para você também, Lily – resmunguei arrumando meus óculos. Ela nem se virou

-Remus – ela disse olhando para meu amigo meio assustado – Explica isso agora!

Sirius saiu da frente com uma cara muita aliviada, indo se sentar no braço da cadeira, ao meu lado, revelando, então, a cara de Remus muito branca, mais branca do que quando ele volta a forma de lobisomem depois da lua cheia. Ele abriu a boca para tentar explicar, mas eu o interrompi, me levantei e caminhei devagar até a escada, recuperar meus feijoeszinhos e ajudar meu amigo que estava prestes a morrer:

-Não precisa Moony, nada que você disser vai fazer ela parar de me chamar de imbecil ou idiota, ou até mesmo deixar de me odiar.

-E além disso – Sirius riu, ele vai estragar tudo... agora – ele já aproveitou o momento.

Lily o encarou irritada. Eu e Remus nos viramos para ele com os olhos arregalados. Eu concordo com o que ele disse, mas falar na frente dela eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia. Sirius continuava rindo da sua própria piada. Lily bufou e saiu pisando duro para o dormitório feminino. Ouvi a porta bater:

-Parabéns Sirius – eu disse eu o olhei irritado

-O que eu fiz? – ele perguntou muito ingênuo

Eu e Remus reviramos os olhos. Ouvimos então uma risadinha atrás de nós. Me virei e vi Pedro rindo ainda com os feijoeszinhos na mão:

-Pedro – eu disse olhando o doce – De onde tu tiro isso?

-Ah – ele parou de rir e olhou para mim – Não sei, eu estava com fome e vi esses feijoeszinhos e... Posso continuar comendo?

-Pode sim, Pedro – Remus, o bem feitor, falou – James só está um pouco chateado agora.

Me sentei no sofá enquanto Pedro subia as escadas para o dormitório. Sirius se sentou ao meu lado, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e se deitando, praticamente no sofá, Remus sentou ao meu lado também, mas para me ajudar. Nessas horas, Remus tem mais chances que Sirius:

-Calma James – Remus disse me olhando – Com o tempo tudo da certo.

-Ela é arisca, Prongs, mas tenho que admitir, é um troço... – ao ver meu olhar ele logo mudou o rumo da frase – E aliás, ela é só um amor de colégio, vai passar.

Nessa hora, Joana Felix entrou na sala comunal. Sirius andava de olho nela á um tempo, que nem Lily, ela parece que nos ignora principalmente eu e Sirius. Sirius abriu um sorriso malicioso quando ela passou nem olhando para nós:

-Ei, Joana – ele a chamou se desencostando do encosto do sofá e indo para frente – Já soube sobre Lily?

Ela o olhou confusa, e com um pouco de medo. Todas se sentiam assim, mas ficavam querendo sempre mais. Mulheres. Quem entende?

-Lily – ela perguntou preocupada – o que aconteceu?

-Deixa que eu te explico – ele disse se levantando – Vem cá.

Eu e Remus vimos a menina cair direitinho na de Padfoot. Remus mexia a cabeça negativamente. Eu pensava em Lily. Ah. Qual era o meu problema? Por que ela não conseguia gostar de mim? Por que ela não me da uma chance?

-Ei James! – Remus exclamou, nessa hora Joana subia as escadas para o dormitório e Sirius se sentava ao meu lado de novo, com um sorriso de vencedor – No próximo fim de semana terá uma ida até Hogsmeade, quem sabe não convida Lily para ir com você?

-Se você conseguir fazê-la aceitar... – Sirius disse

-Bem – Remus arrumou a frase, suspirei – Se ela aceitar, a gente promete que não atrapalha, não faremos nada. Não iremos nem seguir vocês, certo Sirius?

-Fale por você, Moony – Sirius disse surpreso – eu não perco o primeiro encontro verdadeiro de meu querido Prongs com a mulher que ama.

-Valeu Padfoot – eu disse sarcástico

-De nada, Prongs – ele sorriu.

Nesse momento Joana e Lily desceram do dormitório. Meu coração deu um pulo quando vi Lily descendo ao lado de Joana. Esta, quando passou por nós, sorriu e piscou para Sirius, cachorro sortudo, enquanto Lily apenas ergueu o queixo e passou sem nem olhar pelo canto dos olhos. Remus empurrou meu ombro e fez sinal para eu ir falar com Lily, me levantei:

-Lily! – eu chamei correndo até o buraco do retrato, onde ela já se encontrava – Ei, Lily!

Ela se virou e eu parei a centímetros dela, meu coração batendo forte, olhei em seus olhos verdes. Eles indagavam o meu chamado. Nossa, que profundo, não sabia que conseguia falar assim, Remus ficaria orgulhoso, até Lily:

-Lily – falei cauteloso – no próximo fim de semana tem uma ida para Hogsmeade, queria saber, não quer ir no Três Vassouras comigo? Depois podemos, sei lá, caminhar.

Continuei a olhar seus olhos, jurava que ela diria sim, pelo menos é o que seus olhos diziam, mas me enganei:

-Não – ela falou firmemente, fiquei desapontado, triste, ela literalmente tinha quebrado meu coração dessa vez, em mil caquinhos – Sinto muito. Mas não, muito obrigada.

Ela se virou e foi embora. O buraco do retrato se fechando. Continuei a olhar para lá, estarrecido por ela me dispensar MAIS UMA VEZ! Essa menina gosta de dizer não para mim.

Voltei para o sofá, os olhos arregalados, em estado de choque. Sentei no meio de Remus e Sirius, eu literalmente não acreditava. Sirius colocou as mão em minhas costas:

-Tudo bem, Prongs – ele disse – A gente já sabia o final, é triste e dura a verdade, mas tem que aceitar.

Olhei para ele não acreditando:

-Cala a boca, Padfoot! – eu e Remus falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Nessa hora Pedro resolveu descer. E olhou a estranha cena, nem tanto assim, com a testa enrugada:

-O que aconteceu?

-Nosso querido Prongs gosta de sofrer – Sirius disse com uma cara falsa de preocupação, os lábios formando uma linha fina

Dei uma almofadada em sua cara.

No outro dia eu não estava melhor, talvez estivesse até pior. Na aula de transfigurações eu não processava nenhuma palavra que McGonagal dizia, apenas fazia minha pena flutuar no ar, prestando o mínimo de atenção. Sirius já não agüentava mais ficar ao meu lado.

Até que um passarinho de papel pousa em minha mesa. Olho para Sirius, sua cara se iluminou, e um sorriso abriu em seu rosto tirando todo o tédio dele. Abri o papel em forma de pássaro:

"_Potter_

_Tudo bem, eu aceito seu convite para tomar ir no Três Vassouras no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade. _

_Desculpa por ter sido tão grossa ontem_

_Atenciosamente_

_Lily Evans"_

Uou! Lily Evans me mandou um bilhete de DESCULPAS NO MEIO DA AULA DE TRANSFIGURAÇÃO:

-Atenciosamente? – Ouvi Sirius ao meu lado comentar

Olhei para ele com uma cara de "Porra, não olha só para os detalhes. E o conteúdo?". Ele me olhou e corrigiu:

-Quer dizer – ele sorriu – Yes! Ela aceitou! Uhuu!

Daí ele usou a varinha. Ai meu deus. Ainda bem (para a nossa surpresa, a de todos os marotos) que ele fez a transfiguração que McGonagal estava pedindo, transformar uma pena em tinteiro colorido. Mas ele não fez isso discretamente, ele gritou e jogou a pena para cima antes de transformá-la. Abaixei minha cabeça mordendo o lábio, McGonagal estava em nossa frente:

-Ainda bem que você fez certo, Sr. Black – ela falou erguendo as sobrancelhas

-Eu sei, senhora – ele falou compreensivo. Pff.

Ela saiu e eu e Sirius começamos a rir. Olhei para Lily, ela estava encarando seu tinteiro perfeito, vermelha até não poder mais. Continuei a rir com Sirius. Eu tinha conseguido.


	4. Insegura

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Sim. Eu aceitei o convite de James para ir com ele para Hogsmeade. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Não devia ter deixado Joana falar depois que saímos da sala comunal, devia te-la silenciado em quanto minha cabeça estava ainda raciocinando direito, antes da lavagem cerebral dela.

E agora, eu simplesmente quero retirar o que eu disse naquele pássaro de papel. Sirius e James riam, Sirius até fez uma coisa doida, jogando sua pena para cima e depois transformando-a em um tinteiro colorido, chamando sempre atenção. Eu estava simplesmente vermelha, até a raiz do cabelo. Eu sabia o que os dois estavam comemorando. Idiota, eu sou mil vezes idiota:

-Feliz agora? – sussurrei irritada me virando para olhar Joana que estava sentada ao meu lado, tentando fazer o feitiço corretamente

Ela olhou para mim, para James e Sirius, e sorriu de volta para mim:

-Muito – ela disse, mas depois ajeitou a frase para me consolar – Ah Lily, você fez o melhor. Para os dois. Para você e James. Sei que você já queria há tempos aceitar um convite de James Potter, mas seu querido orgulho não deixava. Então curte!

Suspirei e voltei a olhar James. Ele tinha um sorriso imenso no rosto, enquanto lia de novo a carta:

-Mas sinceramente, Lily – Joana falou, me fazendo voltar a prestar atenção nela – _Atenciosamente_? Por que não "com carinho" ou "com amor" Lily Evans?

-Sei lá – eu dei ombros – Só não sei como é nossa relação. Não sabia o que colocar

Joana me olhou irritada, pegou sua varinha e apontou para a folha de papel que James ainda lia com um sorriso no rosto. A folha brilhou e depois voltou ao normal. James arregalou os olhos e se virou para mim. Olhei assustada para Joana:

-O que você fez? – sibilei

-Só troquei o _Atenciosamente_ para "Com amor". – ela disse calma, fazendo finalmente sua pena virar um tinteiro colorido

Olhei para ela incrédula e baixei a cabeça para não encontrar o olhar de James. Joana não tinha limites, que merda! McGonagal estava de olho em Sirius, que ria e... meio que dançava? Hã? Sabe, esquece. Agora eu vou fazer o que Joana disse, vou curtir o momento. Afinal é verdade que eu quero á tempos sair com James, e também é um pouco de verdade que era por causa de meu orgulho que eu não aceitava sair com ele, mas era também por causa de James ser tão arrogante. Até que ele não está tanto, agora.

A aula de transfigurações acabou, e agora eu tinha poções com o Prof. Slughorn, ele me amava, bem, eu também era muito boa. Joana tinha tratos de criaturas mágicas, geralmente em poções eu me sentava com Remus, e foi com ele que eu acabei sentada em um dos bancos da frente, antes de Slughorn chegar:

-Fez bem Lily – ele falou para mim sorrindo

-Não sei bem, Remus – eu disse chateada abrindo meu livro de poções – sei lá sabe, eu meio que não sei se vai dar certo.

-Ah Lily – ele exclamou meio irritado – por favor. James ficou muito feliz, e eu sei que ele daria a vida para que tudo de certo. Então por favor, aproveite.

-Mas Remus, ele é tão arrogante e... ai Remus, o que será que vai ser em Hogsmeade? E se der tudo errado? Tipo... ele não gostar da minha roupa, eu acabando fazendo alguma idiotice e... – eu falei rápido

-Lily – ele disse olhando para mim – Para! Admito que James possa ser um pouco arrogante, mas ele não vai parar de gostar de você só por causa da sua roupa! E desde quando Lilian Evans se preocupa com o que James Potter vá achar dela?

Apertei minha boca até que ficasse apenas uma linha branca ali. Remus riu, ele pôs a mão em meu ombro:

-Lily – ele disse ainda rindo – Para de se preocupar, se você fosse até pelada Prongs iria gostar, mas não seria bom para você, você iria pegar uma pneumonia e...

-Não seria bom SÓ nesse motivo, Remus – eu disse encarando ele

Ele parou e me olhou com a boca aberta, repensando no que ele disse:

-É – ele disse assentindo – tem razão. Mas você entendeu o que eu queria dizer.

É... não sei não. Todas as meninas com quem James sai se vestem super bem, com um monte daquelas roupas de marca trouxas, e as minhas roupas são bonitas, mas são simples, sabe não tão chique. E eu fiquei me imaginando encontrando James pelada e... não foi um bom pensamento. Estremeci.

O prof. Slughorn chegou, me tirando de meus pensamentos obscenos e meio nojentos por causa da cara de James se me visse nua, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu e Remus não falamos mais sobre esse assunto durante os dois tempos de poções, mas o assunto continuava a martelar em minha cabeça.

Quando a aula acabou, caminhei ao lado de Remus até a aula de herbologia. Enquanto descíamos os gramados, vi James e Sirius vindo em nossa direção depois da aula de trato de criaturas mágicas, a mesma que Joana estava atendo até aquele minuto:

-Mas Remus – sussurrei juntando minha cabeça com a dele, para minha boca ficar perto de seu ouvido sutilmente – E se ele parar se gostar de mim até o próximo fim de semana?

-Quem? James? – ele perguntou meio que rindo – Você tá brincando né?

-Não, não to – eu disse meio irritada – e se depois de Hogsmeade ele parar de gostar de mim porque já conseguiu o que queria que era se encontrar com Lilian Evans, a arisca?

-Olha Lily – Remus parou de andar e me encarou – Eu conheço James, e o que ele sente por ti não é só aquele desejo como ele sente por todas as outras, não. Ele te ama, de verdade Lily. Sei que ele não vai parar de gostar de você.

Continuei olhando para Remus, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Eu estava sendo muito insegura, isso não era o meu normal, não, não era mesmo. Nesse momento Sirius e James chegam perto de nós, Sirius sempre fazendo piadinhas:

-Remus – ele disse rindo enquanto se aproximava – agora que a Evans aqui aceitou sair com James você vem e quer roubá-la de nosso querido Prongs? Tsc, tsc.

Suspirei e me virei. Passei por James e Sirius sem falar nada e nem olhar para eles. Estava na hora de parar de ser tão insegura. E eu só comecei a ser agora, você viu! Afinal é só um encontro com o Potter. AH! É UM ENCONTRO COM O POTTER!


	5. Orgulho ferido

Para sempre com você

James POV

Do nada o "_Atenciosamente Lily_" mudou para "_Com amor Lily_"! E quando eu olhei para ela, ela estava muito vermelha, e como dizem, vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos. E Joana, a menina que Sirius pegou e melhor amiga de Lily, sorria vitoriosamente para seu tinteiro colorido.

A aula de transfigurações acabou, eu e Sirius tínhamos tratos de criaturas mágicas, Pedro tinha feitiços e Remus tinha poções com Lily, eles sempre sentam juntos e Moony sempre me conta sobre o que eles conversam. Eu e Padfoot caminhamos devagar pelos corredores até o portão para ir á aula. Essa é a pior aula de todas. Não é por causa das criaturas mágicas nem do professor, o problema são nossos colegas, os queridos sonserinos. E é claro, eu tenho que aguentar o seboso. Que ótimo. Mas hoje nada iria me atrapalhar, pois eu estava muito feliz que Lily tinha aceitado meu convite e...:

-Você tem a coragem de aparecer na minha frente? – ouço Sirius rosnar

Saio de meus pensamentos e vejo Sirius rosnando que nem um cachorro tive que olhar duas vezes para ter certeza que ele não tinha se transformado no cachorro preto e grande que ele sempre se transforma nas transformações de Moony. A cara de Severus era de desgosto. Apanhei minha varinha:

-Eu ainda estudo sabe Black? – ele falou com uma voz sem emoção – Não tenho medo de aparecer em sua frente, que nem você. Vocês, Marotos, nunca estão sozinhos, não é mesmo? São gays, ou covardes? Os dois?

Sirius explodiu, se fosse Remus ele teria se transformado em um lobisomem mesmo não sendo lua cheia. Mas como era apenas Sirius... certo, não era _apenas_ Sirius, era _o_ Sirius. E esse ênfase no "o" quer dizer que ele estava muito irritado, ele praticamente espumava de tão irritado que estava. Tive que agarrar seus ombros para ele não pular em cima de Severus, e hoje ninguém o impediria, eu não:

-Cala boca seboso – eu disse irritado por cima do ombro de Sirius

-Ah – Sirius riu com um tom de divertimento maligno – sabe da última seboso? Lily aceitou ir com James á Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana. Sabia? Lily até colocou "_com amor, Lily_", acho que ela está muito bem sem você. Como os trouxas dizem? Ah é! Partiu para outra.

A cara de seboso foi de surpresa, ele parecia não acreditar no que Sirius disse, então se virou para mim, me fuzilando com os olhos. Aguentei seu olhar:

-É verdade, Potter? – ele rosnou

Arregalei os olhos. Por que tanta raiva? Ele tinha chamado Lily de Sangue-Ruim e era apenas seu amigo. Pelo menos, é o que Lily achava:

-Algum problema, Snape? – o desafiei

Ele me encarou, bufou e depois saiu irritado. Esse comportamento de seboso só fez com que Sirius risse e ficasse feliz pelos dois períodos de trato de criaturas mágicas, pois seboso não voltou para dar o ar de sua graça, nem na aula. Isso tem que ser arquivado.

Depois da aula de trato de criaturas mágicas, eu e Sirius vamos pelas escadas até a aula de herbologia, pois assim já encontramos Moony e vamos nós três juntos. Bem, eu e Sirius saímos da aula e começamos a subir as escadas, avistamos Remus parado de frente para Lily, os dois pareciam estar discutindo, pela cara de Moony.

Chegamos perto e vi que Lily estava mordendo o lábio, e lá foi Sirius. Com o seu bom humor, ele faz mais piadinhas que o comum. Então você já viu o que eu sofro né:

-Remus – ele disse rindo enquanto nos aproximávamos – agora que a Evans aqui aceitou sair com James você vem e quer roubá-la de nosso querido Prongs? Tsc, tsc.

Ela suspirou ainda olhando para Remus, baixando o olhar devagar. Depois se virou e passou entre mim e Sirius sem nem nos olhar. Acompanhei-a com o olhar e vi que ela descia as escadas de cabeça baixa. Me virei para Remus preocupado:

-O que aconteceu?

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim enquanto começava a descer as escadas em direção ás estufas:

-Ah James – ele disse enquanto eu e Sirius descíamos atrás dele, Sirius tranqüilo, eu bem preocupado – É bom você gostar realmente de Lily.

-Mas eu gosto – eu disse confuso – Você sabe disso. Mas, por que?

Ele apenas riu e continuou á descer as escadas. Olhei para Sirius pedindo ajuda. Ele apenas deu ombros:

-Você não sabia? – ele sussurrou alto – Acho que Remus é Bi. Porque ele não conta pra nós nada que Lily conta para ele! Nenhum homem faz isso, não homem de verdade.

Só vi o feitiço acertando Sirius bem no meio de sua barriga, e Remus o olhando meio irritado, meio sorrindo:

-Isso se chama lealdade Padfoot – ele disse á Sirius que se levantava com dificuldade, as mãos na barriga, depois olhou para mim – Lily está insegura James. Então faça de tudo por ela em Hogsmeade.

Ele se virou e continuou a descida. Sirius ficou ereto ao meu lado, mas com uma cara ainda de dor:

-Que bicho mordeu Moony? – ele perguntou enquanto víamos Remus chegar ao final da escadaria de pedra

-Vamos Padfoot – disse tocando seu braço – Senão chegaremos atrasados.

...

Hoje de noite eu, Sirius, Remus (sempre lendo um livro) e Pedro (que estava comendo, obviamente) estávamos na sala comunal sentados no sofá na frente da lareira, quando Joana passa correndo por nós, e depois Lily aparece correndo até o buraco do retrato. Joana veio atrás mas parou, olhando para o lugar onde Lily desapareceu preocupada:

-O que houve Joana? – perguntei rezando que não fosse demais, apenas um livro que Lily esquecera em algum lugar

-Severus está ali fora – ela explicou ainda olhando para o mesmo lugar – E está ameaçando de dormir no corredor se Lily não for falar com ele.

-O que seboso _pensa_ em falar com Lily – eu perguntei ríspido – O que ele quer? _Perdão_?

-Não sei James – ela disse agora me olhando – Mas seja o que quer que fosse, era urgente.

Depois deu meia volta e subiu para o dormitório feminino. Me virei completamente para o retrato, ou seja, me contorci para ver a porta. Bem nesse momento (graças a deus, ou não) Lily passa pelo buraco do retrato com uma cara chorosa e vejo Severus com uma cara de que queria gritar: "_Volta Lily_".

Quando o buraco se fechou, Lily parou á alguns passos dele, colocou os braços em volta de sua barriga e começou a chorar. Oh fuck! O que aquele merda fez? Me levantei e corri até ela, fui abraçá-la, mas ela me empurrou:

-Não preciso da sua ajuda Potter – ela disse com uma voz embriagada pelas lágrimas. Eu não entendo essa menina

Olhei para ela confuso. Mas estão ela jogou os braços em meu pescoço e me abraçou forte, chorando em meu peito:

-Que se dane meu orgulho de merda já ferido – ela disse com o rosto enterrado em meu peito, molhando toda a minha camisa – Eu preciso de sua ajuda James.

Ela me chamou de James. Um choque percorreu em meu corpo. Aquilo fora... especial, incrível, perfeito. Passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura, fazendo com que ficasse mais perto de meu corpo. Ainda abraçada em mim, fomos juntos até uma poltrona longe de tudo e de todos. Sentei nessa poltrona e a fiz se enroscar em meu colo. Ela continuava a chorar. Dei um tempo para ela se acalmar. Depois iria perguntar o que acontecera.


	6. Pedido de desculpas

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Eu odeio Severus Snape! Não sei como eu era amiga dele! Não sei como! Os marotos têm razão. Ele é um imbecil, idiota, um merda... tudo de ruim que você pode imaginar, e aquele cabelo seboso, oleoso, eca!

Não, calma Lily, sejamos racionais. Só porque ele te chamou de Sangue-Ruim quando você pensava que ele era seu melhor amigo, fez maldades com os novos amigos dele e depois veio te pedir desculpas e insultar _seus_ amigos não quer dizer que você precise falar tudo isso sobre ele.

Ta preciso sim.

Sabe o que ele fez? Bem ele praticamente me obrigou á falar com ele senão ele iria dormir no corredor e bla bla bla. Quando eu falei com ele, ele pediu desculpas, disse que não queria ter me chamado de Sangue-Ruim mas eu disse que não, que não iria desculpá-lo. Ai ele ficou possesso, disse que agora que eu andava com os Marotos estava muito arrogante e já não pensava direito, e que não era para eu sair com James nesse fim de semana. Foi a minha vez de ficar possessa. Ditei todas as coisas horríveis que aqueles novos amigos dele da sonserina tinham feito, e eu não estava nem ai pelo que ele achava sobre eu sair com James e entrei na sala comunal dando um fim naquela conversa sem sentido.

Foi ai que tudo bateu em mim como um baque e eu comecei á chorar. Severus sempre fora meu amigo, desde quando eu descobri que era bruxa e minha irmã não aceitava, brigava comigo. Mas hoje foi a gota d'água para a nossa amizade, não conseguiria conviver com uma pessoa que me chamou de Sangue-Ruim e é a favor de VOLDEMORT!

Como sempre, James foi o primeiro á vir me ajudar, ele tentou me abraçar, mas eu o afastei:

-Não preciso da sua ajuda Potter – eu disse com a voz embriagada pelas lágrimas

Senti que ele se afastou, retirando suas mãos de perto de mim. Quer saber, Joana está certa, eu amo James, mas o meu orgulho de merda não deixa! Mas hoje meu orgulho já estava ferido mesmo, eu podia aproveitar sua retirada e me atirar em um braço amigo, um braço que eu não queria que fosse só amigo e o dono dele também não. Atirei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito musculoso

-Que se dane meu orgulho de merda já ferido – eu disse sentindo que eu molhava sua camisa – Eu preciso de sua ajuda James.

Com um pouco de relutância senti que ele passou os braços em torno da minha cintura, retribuindo meu abraço e me trazendo para mais perto dele.

Ainda abraçado em mim, ele me conduziu até uma poltrona distante de todo mundo (vi tudo isso através da cortina de água em meus olhos) se sentou nela e me puxou para o seu colo e me abraçou me deixando mais perto ainda dele.

Continuei á chorar em seu peito, sentia que sua camisa estava encharcada mas não me importei, por alguns minutos mais. Depois funguei e levantei a cabeça e o olhei:

-Desculpe – eu disse e sai de seu colo devagar

-Não, tudo bem – ele disse também se levantando apressado – Senti que estava precisando. Mas, por que estava precisando? O que aconteceu? O que você falou com... Snape?

Ele disse o nome de Severus com desprezo e pareceu que ele fez muita força para falar o nome de Snape, de não chamá-lo de seboso nem nada na minha frente. Foi até fofo. Sorri amavelmente para ele. Seus olhos brilharam:

-Nada Potter – eu respondi – ele só veio me pedir desculpas por ter me chamado de...

-Ele veio te pedir desculpas? – James repetiu com descrença, desgosto e desprezo – Você não aceitou, né Lily?

-É claro que não – eu disse rápido – E ele também veio me pedir para não sair com você nesse fim de semana. Porque ele não aceitava que eu saísse com você.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha muito alto e depois a baixou, fechando a cara e se virando para o sofá na frente da lareira, onde os outros marotos estavam:

-Padfoot – ele disse fazendo Sirius se virar – Ta afim de... andar por ai?

Sirius olhou nos olhos de James, os dois pareciam estar conversando silenciosamente entre si apenas pelos olhares, mas parece que Remus entrou na conversa ocular, e não gostou muito do tema:

-Vamos nessa Prongs – Sirius saltou do sofá e ele e James saíram lado a lado pelo buraco do retrato, James com a varinha na mão, apontada para baixo

-James – tentei chamar mas ele já tinha saído e não me escutou. Me virei para Remus que lia o livro de astronomia sentado ao lado de Pedro, que devorava um sapo de chocolate, na real, tinha uma caixa só com esse doce no seu colo – Remus, o que eles vão fazer?

Ele me olhou e deu ombros:

-Não sei Lily, realmente não sei

Me joguei ao seu lado, no meio dele e de Pedro. Olhei para Pedro:

-Não se cansa de comer Pedro? – eu perguntei – E como você consegue comer tanto doce e não engordar... muito?

-Eu sou um maroto Lily – ele deu ombros – Nenhum maroto pode ser gordo.

Bem, ele é meio gordinho, mas não estou julgando ninguém. Adoro Pedro, ele é uma graça. Olhei para a sua caixa de sapinho de chocolates:

-Quer um? – ele ofereceu

-Claro – eu ri e peguei um sapinho de chocolate de dentro da caixa e comi.

...

Demorou uma hora para Sirius e James voltarem. Os dois pareciam bem felizes. Eu estava sentada ainda ao lado de Remus quando eles chegaram, Pedro já tinha ido se deitar, lendo o livro de astronomia com ele. Ele cutucou meu ombro e levantei minha cabeça, encontrando o olhar de James:

-Onde vocês foram? – perguntei me levantando

-Dar uma volta – Sirius sorriu marotamente para mim. Suspeito – Nada demais Lily. Não se preocupe tanto com Prongs, ele está ótimo, assim como eu!

-Se vocês foram pegar alguma corvinal... – eu ameacei olhando James séria

-Não – ele se apressou em falar – não, nada disso. Fomos realmente dar uma volta.

Olhei desconfiada para James, depois para Sirius, que continuava com aquele infeliz sorriso maroto na cara, e de volta para James que sorria, mas não da mesma maneira que Sirius, apenas sorria:

-Não se preocupa Lily – ele disse chegando perto de mim – Não vou para de gostar de você, nunca.

E beijou minha testa. Aquela frase... será que Remus tinha contado nossa conversa á James? Olhei para Remus quando James se afastou de mim, sua cara mostrava que ele não tinha contado nada, fora apenas o que James sentia que ele falou. Me virei e comecei á subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

Abri a porta e entrei devagar, já estava tudo escuro, me deitei devagar em minha cama. Continuei acordada olhando para um ponto fixo no escuro, a frase de James martelava em minha cabeça. Adormeci sem sentir.


	7. Roupas

Para sempre com você

James POV

Aquele desgraçado filho da puta! Como é que Lily conseguia ser amiga dele? Como?

Ainda bem que ela não aceitou um pedido de desculpas esfarrapado e inventado daquele seboso imbecil. Sabe o que ele ainda disse? Que não queria que Lily saísse comigo no fim de semana! Sim! Eu estou com muita vontade de bater nele.

Depois que Lily me contou sua conversa com seboso, eu fiquei muito irritado, queria bater nele, fazê-lo sofrer, até pensei em usar as maldições imperdoáveis nele, mas não se preocupe, não farei isso porque não quero ir para Azkaban e não desejo essas coisas para ninguém. Talvez para Voldemort e seboso. Mas não seria eu que faria isso.

Depois que eu e Sirius saímos da sala comunal atrás de seboso, eu irritado e Sirius muito empolgado:

-O que vamos fazer com ele, James? – ele perguntou enquanto passávamos por duas corvinais gostosas que ficaram olhando para nós – Afinal, o que ele fez dessa vez?

Parei e olhei para Sirius. O que deu nele? Ele nunca pergunta o que seboso fez antes de fazer algo com ele. Geralmente, quem faz isso é Remus ou/e Pedro:

-Importa? – perguntei estranhando

-Bem – ele disse pensativo – mais ou menos. Sabe, eu ainda me importo com Lily. Ela é minha amiga, pelo o que eu sei.

Certo. Padfoot pode ser um cachorro desgraçado para quase todo mundo, mas ele continua sendo um amigo leal apesar disso tudo:

-Ele pediu desculpas á ela depois de te-la chamado de Sangue-Ruim e disse que não queria que ela saísse comigo no fim de semana – eu disse serio

-Só isso? – ele perguntou. Mas vendo minha expressão logo trocou a frase – Quero dizer, ela não deu ouvidos á ele certo?

-Não – eu disse – Mas eu estou irritado porque o desgraçado acha que manda em Lily e acha que pedir desculpas vai fazer Lily apagar a lembrança de ter sido chamada de Sangue-Ruim pelo seu melhor amigo. Ex agora.

Ele ficou quieto por um momento. Isso é raro para Padfoot:

-Eu acho que ele merece mais do que apenas ganhar uma surra nossa – ele disse com um sorriso maroto, esse é o meu Padfoot

-Então – eu perguntei curioso – O que vamos fazer?

-Você não – ele sorrindo continuando a andar – Eu, Remus e Pedro iremos lhe vingar. Não se preocupe. Confie em mim.

...

O resto da semana passou voando. Eu queria que o fim de semana chegasse rápido e não é que chegou? Quando eu vi, já era sábado de manha, e eu continuava sem saber o que Sirius planejava. Mas eu tinha outras preocupações:

1a – Meu encontro com Lily

2a – Era lua cheia, dia de Remus.

Passei a noite preocupado com Remus. Seria a primeira noite desde que viramos animagos que eu não o ajudo. Estava me sentindo péssimo. Falei isso para Remus no café da manhã no Salão Principal, Sirius riu e Remus sorriu:

-Ora James – Sirius riu – virou paternal agora?

-Só estou preocupado com ele – me defendi – Deixá-lo naquelas condições só com você e Pedro é de se preocupar!

-Não se preocupe James – Remus disse – Vou ficar bem como sempre fiquei antes de vocês se tornarem animagos. E não fique pensando em mim durante seu encontro com Lily, ela parece estar bem animada.

Olhei para Lily. Ela estava sentada na ponta da mesa conversando com Nick Quase – Sem – Cabeça e ela sorria mais que nunca. Um sorriso se abriu em meus lábios e senti que meus olhos começavam á brilhar. Me virei para Remus:

-Certo – eu disse á ele e me virei para Sirius – Me mande um patrono se qualquer coisa acontecer

-Ta papai – Sirius debochou pegando um bolinho do prato em nossa frente

Revirei os olhos e Remus fez o mesmo. Quando acabamos o café, eu, Sirius, Remus e Pedro fomos até nossa árvore. Dessa vez não era só Remus que carregava um livro, éramos todos. Eu com o livro de História da Magia, Sirius com os pergaminhos de Astronomia, Pedro com o livro de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Remus com o livro de Poções. Sim, quem via achava que era o fim do mundo. Só podiam achar isso vendo Sirius com um livro ou um pergaminho de uma matéria na mão...

Lily passou pela nossa frente naquele momento e parou. Olhou para Sirius estranhando:

-Remus – ela perguntou apontando para Sirius – Ele não precisa ir á enfermaria?

Remus olhou para Sirius que estava tão concentrado nos pergaminhos que não prestou atenção que nós quatro olhavamos para ele. Remus voltou á olhar Lily:

-Acho que está precisando mesmo – ele respondeu

-Certo – ela riu para ele e depois se voltou para mim sorrindo e piscou um olho – Até daqui a pouco, Potter.

E saiu me deixando com uma cara de idiota, enfeitiçado por aquele mínimo piscar de olho. Remus teve que abanar a mão em minha frente para me trazer de volta ao mundo. Cara, aquela menina sabe hipnotizar.

A tarde passou ainda mais rápida do que a semana, quando eu vi (eu tão absorto em História da Magia. Pff) Remus já me chamava impaciente:

-James – ele dizia meio irritado – James acorda seu preguiçoso

-O que – eu respondi abrindo os olhos e um pouco tonto – O que foi?

-Está na hora de acordar – ele disse irônico – Sei que seus sonhos com Lily estavam magníficos, mas está na hora de você se arrumar para o encontro de vocês dois _de verdade_.

-Já está na hora? – perguntei. Sou meio abobado quando acordo, não mais que Sirius, que roncava ao meu lado. Acho que ele também dormiu durante sua leitura

-Já – Remus respondeu com as sobrancelhas levantadas – Agora vá se arrumar que eu tenho que acordar Sirius para ir comigo até a Casa Dos Gritos. Minha hora também está chegando

-Que macabro Moony – eu disse me levantando

-Vai James! – Remus gritou

Corri até a sala comunal como Remus disse. Não queria brigar com ele e ele parecia irritado. Moony irritado é de dar medo. Porque vendo aquela pessoa que parece ser tão paz e amor e do nada ela se transforma em demônio com uma varinha na mão. Ainda bem que acontece raramente.

Quando cheguei, vi Joana indo de um lado para o outro. Corri até ela ansioso:

-Ela já está se arrumando? – perguntei segurando seus ombros

-Ela não chegou ainda, mas vai chegar daqui a pouco – ela respondeu ríspida – então trate de começar á se arrumar, ela tem que descer aquelas escadas e te ver aqui, pronto e esperando!

-Certo – eu disse meio assustado – Já estou indo

Mulheres sabem como te deixar com medo. É assustador. Subi as escadas correndo. Joana e Remus devem ter se combinado para me darem medo e me fazerem me arrumar mais rápido. Mas afinal, o que coloco?

Olhei para minha mala, e pela primeira vez me preocupei com o que colocar e não _sabia o que colocar_! Que merda. Peguei minha calça jeans e coloquei em cima da cama. Certo. E agora? CADÊ REMUS QUANDO A GENTE PRECISA DELE!

Merda. Merda. Merda. Argh. Não sei o que colocar. Certo. Calma James. Vamos ver:

A calça jeans, o tênis e... qual camiseta? A azul? A branca? A verde... certo. Vai a branca mesmo. Certo, agora que casaco? O de couro. Isso. O de couro. Muito bem James, você conseguiu escolher uma roupa para se encontrar com Lily. Nem foi tão difícil assim...

Tá, foi sim.

Desci e não vi Lily. Graças a deus ela ainda não estava pronta. Eu ainda estava dentro. Uhuu! Me sentei em uma cadeira para esperar Lily descer.

Demorou mais uns dez minutos. Eu estava olhando o fogo, pois não tinha nada o que fazer e eu fico com tédio rapidamente quando não tem nada para fazer, quando ouço uma voz ao meu lado:

-Vamos Potter?

Me virei e vi Lily de pé ao lado da cadeira sorrindo para mim. Ela estava tão... tão... certo, estou sem palavras para descrevê-la. Ela usava uma calça capri branca, uma regata azul escura, uma sandália branca e na mão um casaco de brim. Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e caiam por cima de seus ombros, e... se não me engano seus olhos verdes estavam lindamente pintados com rímel e lápis. Ai meu Merlin! O que essa guria fez comigo:

-Claro Lily – eu me levantei sorrindo

...

N/A: oiii

Desculpem estar escrevendo só agora, é que eu me esqueço de falar aqui.

Muito obrigada pelos rewies, estou amando recebe-los!

Joana: Estou continuando amor. Brigada bjj

Naty Lupin: :DD, brigs

Regina Wassally: Brigada mesmo pelos rewiews, eles me deixam muito felizes

Desculpem mais uma vez por estar respondendo atrasada.

Bjj

Pitty O'Shea


	8. Encontro

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Eu entrei correndo na sala comunal, estava atrasada. Tinha ficado até agora na biblioteca, estudando para a prova de poções. Vi Joana andando de um lado para outro. Merda, ela estava ansiosa:

-Oi Joana – eu disse fazendo ela se virar

-Onde você estava? – ela exclamou irritada – Ele já chegou! Está se arrumando. Então trate de fazer o mesmo! Já separei sua roupa. Ela está em cima da cama. Vai logo, Lily!

Sai correndo até o dormitório feminino. Parecia que quem ia ter um encontro era Joana, não eu. Ela estava mais nervosa que eu! Olhei para a roupa em cima da minha cama, não eram minhas. Tinha um top branco, uma saia preta e uma sandália de salto. Quem ela acha que eu sou? Uma puta?

Balancei a cabeça e coloquei aquelas roupas em cima da cama de Joana e fui para a minha mala, pegar as roupas que eu escolhi durante toda essa semana. Sim. Eu fiquei a semana inteira pensando na roupa certa para me encontrar com James. Peguei minha calça capri branca, minha regata azul escura, meu casaco de brim e coloquei minha sandália branca. Peguei o espelhinho de Joana, que fica em sua escrivaninha, e comecei a passar rímel e lápis em meus olhos, ajeitei meu cabelo e desci.

Encontrei James sentado na poltrona em frente á lareira. Ele estava tão lindo. Ele usava uma camiseta branca, um casaco de couro e uma calça jeans. Aiii, que liindo!

Parei ao lado da poltrona:

-Vamos Potter? – eu perguntei sorrindo

Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou. Sua boca se abriu em um "o" pequeno, eu sorri. Logo depois ele sorriu e se levantou:

-Claro Lily – ele disse

Fomos em silencio até Hogsmeade. Eu estava nervosa, e sentia que ele também. Ele passava a mão no cabelo a cada 5 minutos. Quando chegamos á Hogsmeade, fomos direto para o Três Vassouras. Nos sentamos em uma mesa afastada, James pediu cerveja amanteigada para nós dois. Quando as duas bebidas chegaram, notei que as mãos de James tremiam. Que amor. Que amor até ele derramar tudo em cima de mim:

-Desculpa Lily – ele repetia sem parar tentando limpar a sujeira na mesa e em minhas roupas – Meu deus, mil desculpas!

Eu comecei a rir. A cara dele preocupado era tão engraçado. E ele tava tão fofinho tanto limpar a mesa e minhas roupas:

-Calma lá, Potter – eu disse ainda rindo vendo ele errar o feitiço e acertar meu copo, sujando ainda mais a mesa – Cuidado para não nos machucar! Deixa comigo.

Peguei minha varinha e arrumei toda aquela bagunça. As pessoas já começavam á olhar em nossa direção. James, depois que viu tudo limpo e arrumado, se jogou no encosto da cadeira passando a mão, mais uma vez, no cabelo:

-Relaxa Potter – eu disse ainda rindo – Eu não sou um Rabo-Corneo Húngaro.

Ele me olhou com uma cara estilo "tem certeza?". Eu ri e olhei para ele:

-Certo – ele disse se dando por vencido – Tem razão. O que eu estou fazendo? Você deve estar me achando um imbecil, certo?

Olhei para ele. Ele olhava para mim esperando uma afirmação:

-Não – eu disse sorrindo, ele sorriu de volta – Nunca o colocaria nesta lista.

Seu rosto se iluminou com o que eu disse. Ele se sentou mais reto na cadeira:

-Obrigado Lily – ele disse

O resto passou tão normal que nem me lembrei da arrogância de Potter. Naquele momento, ele só era... James. James Potter, o maroto também conhecido como Prongs, um ótimo aluno, primeiro em Defesa contra as artes das trevas e apanhador do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

Quando pagamos (ele fez questão de pagar) as cervejas amanteigadas, fomos caminhar por Hogsmeade, até que ele me parou, se virou para ficar de frente para mim e pegou minhas mãos. Ele não disse nada, apenas foi chegando mais perto, mais perto...:

-James! James!

James bufou e afastou o rosto do meu, olhando para trás, vimos Pedro correndo até nós. Ele parou ofegante ao nosso lado. James se virou irritado para ele, ainda com as minhas mãos presas nas suas:

-O que você quer, Pedro? – ele disse irritado

Pedro se dobrou ao meio, sem fôlego:

-Sirius... Seboso... Remus... Salgueiro Lutador... Casa dos Gritos – ele começou á falar tentando recuperar o fôlego

James não esperou duas vezes. Ele entendeu tudo naquelas poucas palavras soltas. Ele saiu correndo em direção á Hogwarts, me puxando pela mão, enquanto Pedro vinha atrás de nós, ofegando:

-James – eu disse enquanto passávamos pelos portões de entrada – O que está acontecendo?

Ele não respondeu. Tentei mais uma vez saber do que Pedro falava, mas ele não me dava atenção. Quando desisti de saber o que estava acontecendo, vi que nos aproximávamos do Salgueiro Lutador, e ao seu lado, uma sombra longilínea. Sirius. Peraí! Sirius, Salgueiro Lutador... e Remus, Severus e a Casa dos gritos? Não se encaixava, ao menos que... Ah meu santo Merlin! O Salgueiro Lutador deve ser uma passagem para a Casa dos Gritos, onde Remus se transforma toda a lua cheia (hoje era lua cheia) e Sirius colocou Severus em algum perigo...onde Remus possa fazer o trabalho!

Quando eu entendo tudo, já estamos parados na frente de Sirius. Ele olhava um buraco atrás do Salgueiro Lutador, sorrindo. Quando paramos em sua frente, ele se virou para nós, ainda com o sorriso no rosto:

-James – ele nos saudou como se nada estivesse acontecendo – Lily! O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Cadê ele, Sirius? – James falou sem dar atenção á saudação de Sirius

-Quem? – ele perguntou – Seboso ou Remus?

-Seboso – James respondeu

-Conversando com Moony – Sirius abriu um sorriso maldoso

Olhei para James ao meu lado. Seu rosto estava branco, os olhos arregalados. Ele largou minha mão e saiu correndo, entrou dentro do buraco rapidamente, desaparecendo sob meu olhar. Fiquei aflita. Minutos se arrastavam como dias nublados, e James nunca chegava com Severus, até que eles irrompem do buraco, saindo apressados:

-Oh meu Merlin! – eu exclamo e corro ao encontro dos dois – Vocês estão bem? James? Severus?

Severus parecia estar em estado de choque, James ofegante, olhava para Pedro:

-Chame Dumbledore, Pedro – ele disse sério – Diga que tem algo haver com... com Moony, diga para ele vir até aqui. Mas ele tem que estar sozinho para você dar este recado.

Pedro saiu correndo para o castelo. Me virei para Severus:

-Severus – eu disse indo mansamente até ele – Severus, está tudo bem?

-Escute aqui Seboso – James disse – Você não pode contar á ninguém o que você viu lá dentro, entendeu? Se não estou sendo claro, Dumbledore será.

Ele se virou para Sirius:

-O que você estava pensando, Sirius? – ele rosnou em direção ao amigo – O que você estava pensando?

-Só estava entediado. – ele deu ombros – E eu estava fazendo o que eu tinha lhe dito.

-Você sabia disso, James? – perguntei

-Não – ele se apressou em me responder – Juro que não.

-É claro que sabia Lily – Severus falou pela primeira vez

Olhei para ele e de volta para James. James se aproximou de mim e passou um braço em volta de minha cintura:

-Vamos, Lily – ele disse me puxando em direção ao castelo. Por cima do ombro, falou – Enquanto vocês dois, esperem Dumbledore ai, daqui a pouco eu volto á descer.

Chegamos á sala comunal, tudo o que James fez foi me dar um beijo na testa e dizer que amanhã tudo estaria bem. Vi ele sair pelo buraco do retrato com um buraco em mim. Queria ir com ele e ficar ao seu lado enquanto ele fala com Dumbledore, queria, mas não o fiz. Subi até o dormitório feminino devagar, enfrentar a curiosidade de Joana, mas nada escapara dos meu lábios desta noite. Nada a partir do momento em que Pedro nos alcança na rua, ofegante.

...

**N/A:**Oii

Tive que estragar o encontro deles, me desculpem, mas eu precisava.

Uma coisinha:

Lily já sabe que Remus é um lobisomem, que os outros 3 Marotos são animagos ilegais e sobre o mapa do Maroto também.

Bjj e me desculpem de novo. Mas no próximo capitulo irei me puxar.


	9. Quadribol

Para sempre com você

James POV

Assim que sai da sala comunal, corri até o lugar onde deixei Sirius e Severus. Os dois devem estar trocando feitiços um com o outro á essa hora. Maldito dia que Sirius inventou de me vingar. Bem hoje que eu ia me encontrar com Lily.

Quando cheguei ao lugar onde deixei Sirius, vi que Pedro e Dumbledore se juntaram aos dois, Dumbledore está conversando com eles. Cheguei mais perto dos quatro. Sirius olhava para Dumbledore com um tédio normal, Severus parecia ainda estar em estado de choque, ele olhava para o buraco que leva á Casa dos Gritos com uma mistura de medo, ansiedade e desespero. Dumbledore olha para mim:

-Sr. Potter – Dumbledore diz sorrindo – Estava lhe esperando. Como está Srta. Evans? Soube que saíram hoje os dois.

Dumbledore e suas surpresas. Acredite em mim, vocês iriam se surpreender com esse cara:

-Ela está bem, professor – eu disse

Ele suspirou e voltou para Severus, que ainda encarava a passagem:

-Enquanto você, Severus – ele disse com aquela voz calma mais intensa, fazendo seboso olhar para ele – Quero que entenda o quanto é importante você guardar segredo do que presenciou. Remus chegou até aqui sem todo mundo saber do que ele sofre, não vai ser agora que vão saber. Se não concordar, mesmo achando horrível usar em alunos, posso apagar sua memória.

-Eu consigo guardar segredo, senhor – Severus disse

-Vá então. – Dumbledore disse á ele, e depois se virou para mim, Sirius e Pedro – Vocês três também. Já passou a hora de ir para cama

Ele saiu, Severus foi atrás, eu, Sirius e Pedro os seguimos:

-Mal aí James – Sirius disse quando subíamos as escadas para o dormitório masculino, Lily já tinha ido para cama pelo jeito – Tenta esquecer. Vai ficar tudo bem, e afinal, amanhã vamos dar um jeito na Sonserina.

-Por quê? – Pedro foi mais rápido que eu

-Amanhã tem jogo de quadribol, Wormtail imbecil, Grifinória contra Sonserina – Sirius respondeu

Putz! Como eu pude esquecer! Esse é o jogo mais importante da temporada (claro, contra a sonserina. Esfregar na cara daqueles idiotas como se joga) e eu esqueci completamente! Também, com Lily e Remus na minha cabeça não tinha o que fazer.

Acordei hoje e olhei pela janela,o céu estava azul claro, com poucas nuvens, os raios de sol entrando , iluminando o quarto, um ótimo dia para jogar quadribol:

-Bom dia, James – ouvi a voz de Moony atrás de mim – Como foi a noite?

Me sentei e então me virei, ficando de frente para um Remus acabado e cheio da esparadrapos e Band-Aids. Ele sorria, e pelo que vi, Sirius ainda estava inteiro na cama dormindo, isso quer dizer que não sabe o que aconteceu. Se soubesse, Sirius estaria morto:

-Oi Moony – eu disse – Boa, e a sua? Tranquila?

-Sim – ele disse meio confuso – Mas eu não vi nenhum de vocês lá na Casa dos Gritos. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Ammm – eu disse mordendo o lábio inferior

-James – Remus disse com uma voz de advertência – Conta agora. Se não contar, pergunto á Lily e conto coisas sobre você á ela. Coisas obscuras.

Chantagista! Remus é um chantagista. Mas ele só usa chantagem com coisas realmente importantes, ou seja, quando acontece algo com seus amigos:

-Ammm – eu disse pausadamente – Sirius...

-Sabia que isso tinha dedo de Padfoot – ele suspirou cansado

Ele caminhou devagar até a cama de Sirius, chegou bem perto de sua orelha e:

-Sirius Black! – ele gritou com toda sua força

-Ah! – Sirius gritou e depois caiu da cama

-Sabe, Moony – eu disse apontando a porta com o dedão – Eu vou descendo, tenho um jogo agora para ganhar.

Não é que já estava na hora mesmo? Não era mentira. Desci e vi que a sala comunal estava deserta, exceto por Lily que esperava de pé, olhando para mim:

-Já estava ficando preocupada, Potter – ela disse chegando perto de mim – Você não descia, e já está quase na hora do jogo! Por favor, Potter, não mate a mim nem toda a Grifinória não aparecendo no jogo. Ainda mais que você é o capitão!

-Calma, Lily – eu disse sorrindo – Eu já estava descendo.

-Certo. Ganhe o jogo, Potter – ela disse me olhando séria com aqueles olhos verdes.

Ela se virou e saiu. Oh meu Merlin. O que essa menina faz que eu fico caído por ela sempre que a vejo?

Nós tínhamos que vencer o jogo. Eu tinha que pegar o pomo. A sonserina estava na frente. 110 á 80. Olhava para tudo quanto é lado, o apanhador da Sonserina, Howeil, estava colado em minhas costas, fazendo os mesmos movimentos que eu. Sirius estava irritado, ele marcara vários gols, mas continuávamos atrás (e também por ter acordado cedo com o berro de Remus em sua orelha).

Olhei para a arquibancada, não podia perder um jogo na frente de Lily, logo agora que eu estava começando a ganhar pontos com ela e que ela me pediu! Lily estava nervosa ao meu olhar, ela olhava por todo o campo, como se fosse meu segundo par de olhos, me ajudando a achar o pomo, Remus estava ao seu lado, olhando Sirius quase ser esmagado por um balaço (ainda bem que Padfoot é ágil) muito nervoso, e Pedro comia não sei o que e os olhos nos jogadores tamanhos trasgo da Sonserina. Quando Lily encontrou meu olhar, eu olhei para seus olhos, eles suplicavam (cara, fiquei surpreso com isso, ela nem ligava para quadribol) que eu achasse o pomo, pelo menos me pareceu. Olhei para acima de sua cabeça e vi o pomo. Em cima da arquibancada onde toda a Grifinória estava assistindo a partida, o pomo brilhava com o sol.

Acelerei minha vassoura para lá, Howeil fez o mesmo. O vento zunia em meus ouvidos, bagunçavam meus cabelos. Quando toda a Grifinória viu que eu estava indo em direção á ela, começaram a gritar canções de vitória, de incentivo. Remus ficou branco quando me viu, Pedro abriu a boca e Lily arregalou os olhos. Meus dedos estavam quase tocando o pomo, ouvi Howeil acelerar e xingar. Estava quase tocando, quase tocando:

-Peguei! – eu berrei quando minha mão se fechou, prendendo o pomo dentro dela

O pandemônio começou. Berros, gritos, risadas, xingamentos, feitiços de iluminação por todos os lados. Sirius vôo até mim e me prendeu em seu abraço:

-Da lhe Prongs! Conseguimos a vitória! Uhuu!

Eu ri. Ele se desgrudou de mim e foi para o chão, incentivando a torcida a continuar a fazer barulho. Olhei para a arquibancada. Pedro pulava de alegria, Remus gritava e jogava labaredas vermelhas e laranjas de sua varinha e Lily tinha os olhos brilhando, o sorriso rasgava seu rosto. Voei até ela.

Quando parei em sua frente estendi a mão. Ela olhou assustada:

-Vem, sobe Lily – eu disse sorrindo

-O que Potter? – ela disse surpresa

-Vai, Lily – Remus me ajudou levantando Lily e colocando um dos pés dela em minha vassoura, ela agarrou minha mão estendida

Puxei-a para a vassoura, ela arfou quando caiu sentada atrás de mim na vassoura:

-Não vai rápido, Potter – ela implorou quando voei para o meio de campo, sem ir para o chão – Tenho um pouco de medo – ela completou baixinho

Eu parei a vassoura, deixando-a plainar no meio do campo, me virei para ficar de lado ao lado dela, com nossos rostos próximos:

-Eu te seguro, Evans – eu disse e a beijei

Ela retribuiu o beijo, entrelaçando as mão atrás de meu pescoço. Coloquei minha mão em sua cintura. Ouvi berros do lado da Grifinória. Nos separamos. Eu sorria de orelha a orelha, seus olhos brilhavam e ela também sorria, um sorriso gentil, amoroso. Eu estava, literalmente, nas nuvens.

Olhei para o nosso lado da arquibancada, ela fez o mesmo, todos faziam estardalhaços e cantavam seguindo Sirius:

"Até que enfim Lily aceitou James, que não agüentava ser sozinho e ser chamado de veado..."

Queria matar Sirius. Lily estava toda vermelha. Voei até o chão. Ela desceu e pegou minha mão, com a outra segurei minha vassoura:

-Aleluia Evans você aceitou nosso querido Prongs! Depois do horrível encontro em Hogsmeade ontem – Sirius disse vindo em nosso encontro, rindo

-A culpa foi de vocês, ou melhor, sua culpa – eu acusei

Ele riu e Lily acompanhou. Olhei para ela, ela é linda. Aqueles olhos verdes eram tudo nela. Remus se juntou á Sirius, seguido por Pedro. Ele ria e nem parecia aquele chato monitor que só estuda e faz tudo certinho, até parecia que tinha esquecido o griteiro com Sirius hoje. Pedro sorria mostrando seus dentes sujos de alguma coisa vermelha, Sirius notou:

-Tem alguma coisa nos seus dentes, Pedro – ele disse limpando um dente seu, para mostrar a Wormtail.

Lily riu de novo e olhou para mim. Abaixei minha cabeça e a beijei novamente. Ai meu Merlin, como era bom beijar aquela boca. A pele dela era tão macia, os cabelos. Acho que perdi minha cabeça. Ouvi um assovio ao meu lado, mas não me importei (devia ser Sirius), eu estava beijando a bruxa mais linda de todo o mundo bruxo, mais bonita até que uma Veela.

...

Oi de novo! Não consegui aguentar e já não sabia mais o que escrever. A parte do quadribol eu já tinha escrito antes de começar a escrever esse capitulo, eu imaginei aquela cena e tive que escrever. E essa é a melhor parte que consegui encaixar.

Ai, estou tão feliz que vocês estão gostando.

Bjj


	10. Ohares

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Parece que eu e James estamos namorando. Eu estou adorando, ficar sempre ao lado dele, beijá-lo, conversar com ele e entende-lo melhor... mas também tem seu lado ruim, os olhares invejosos e assassinos que me seguem por toda a escola por parte das meninas com quem James saiu ou/e gostavam dele, e mais meu afastamento de Severus. Sei que eu tinha dito que ele e eu não éramos mais amigos, mas, uma amizade de infância nunca morre, apenas enfraquece, mas nunca desaparece (ao menos que essa pessoa faça algo realmente ruim á você, mas não é o caso de Severus).

Hoje de manha, foi a primeira vez que notei os olhares assassinos das meninas e vi o quanto sofriam por não terem sido escolhidas por James. Estávamos tomando café da manha no Salão Principal, quando ergo os olhos de meu prato e vejo que Helen Abbot está olhando para mim com uma expressão assassina, olho para James que está ao meu lado:

-James – eu falo baixinho – Você já saiu alguma vez com Helen Abbot, da Corvinal?

Ele pensa um pouco e depois me responde, com uma expressão confusa:

-Sim, á um tempinho atrás.

-E você sabe se ela é capaz de... matar ou ferir alguém por raiva? – continuei

-Bem... – ele disse ainda pensativo – ela tem um gênio difícil.

-Então acho melhor você me proteger direitinho, Potter – eu falei

-Por que, Lily?

Voltei á olhar Helen, e pelo canto do olho, vi que James também olhou para ela com uma cara confusa. Quando ela viu que James olhava para ela, caiu no choro. Meu Merlin, eu sou tão invejada assim?

Essa foi só uma das amostras de como sou odiada por algumas meninas, quando digo algumas, quero dizer por quase toda Hogwarts!

Depois do café fomos para a árvore onde os marotos sempre sentam, Sentei ao lado de Sirius e James sentou atrás de mim, me puxando para trás, para eu ficar encostada em seu peito, e seu queixo encostado em minha cabeça. Estava muito confortável ali, eu me sentia segura.

As provas estavam quase chegando, e eu tinha que estudar, afinal, últimas provas antes do natal:

-Onde vai passar o natal, Lily? – James me perguntou

-Vou passar com meus pais, em casa. Quem sabe vocês não vão até lá um dia? Mamãe e papai só conhecem Joana e Severus, ficariam muito felizes de conhecerem vocês.

-Até mesmo o cara que está comendo a filha deles? – Sirius disse sorrindo maliciosamente

-James – eu disse calmamente – eu já não disse para não falar de nossas aventuras sexuais aos marotos? E Sirius, eles adorariam.

Senti que James ficou realmente tenso com a parte de nossas aventuras sexuais, mas foi muito engraçado ver a cara de Sirius. Ele ficou com a boca aberta, incrédulo:

-Vocês começaram á namorar á dois dias, e já transaram? Foi rápido Prongs. Onde foi dessa vez? – ele perguntou interessado

-Dessa vez? – perguntei desencostando a cabeça do peito de James e olhando em seus olhos

-Esquece Lily. Vem cá – ele disse me puxando de volta ao meu lugar de antes – E eu adoraria conhecer seus pais.

-Acho que seria bem divertido passar o natal com a família de Lily, ver o que eles vão achar de James e Sirius – Remus disse sorrindo

-Tem um pergaminho aí, Remus? – Perguntei. Avisaria meus pais naquele minuto

Faltava um dia para irmos passar o feriado de natal. As provas já tinham passado e eu tinha ido (como sempre) maravilhosamente bem. Não posso dizer o mesmo de Pedro ou Sirius. Mas Sirius pediu por isso, ele passou os dias inteiros em que eu, James e Remus estudamos para dormir e ir atrás de garotas. Já Pedro... não prestava muita atenção nos estudos, ele estudou conosco, mas ele estava sempre avoado, olhava para o pessoal da sonserina e sempre tinha que sair antes. Não sei o que está acontecendo com Pedro. Talvez esteja apenas nervoso com o último ano, está sendo realmente puxado.

Quando desci hoje para jantar no Salão Principal, James me esperava. Ele sorriu quando cheguei perto:

-Pensei que não ia descer mais. Já estava preocupado – ele disse passando um braço pela minha cintura – Sabe, Lily, seu aniversário está chegando, e eu queria saber, o que você quer ganhar. De presente.

-James – eu disse rindo enquanto passávamos pelas mesas até nosso lugar – Meu aniversário é só dia 30 de janeiro. É a recém 22 de dezembro! Falta mais de um mês!

-Eu sei – ele disse enquanto sentávamos – Mas eu sou seu namorado e tenho que me programar!

-Do que vocês estão falando? – Remus perguntou sentado á minha frente

-James está enchendo meu saco por causa do meu presente de aniversário.

-Mas falta mais de um mês para o seu aniversário. Precisamente um mês e oito dias- Remus disse incrédulo e confuso

-Eu sei! – exclamei

-Nossa! Eu só estava tentando ser o namorado perfeito pra você Lily, me preocupando com a sua preferência por presentes para não errar no dia do seu aniversário e me programar para fazer esse aniversário o melhor de todos os anos! E você Remus – James disse chateado, um pouquinho só – você é um grande amigo mesmo. Sempre me entendo e me apoiando.

-Ah James! Que lindo! – eu disse sorrindo para ele – Querendo me dar o presente perfeito. O presente perfeito vai ser você se lembrar de meu aniversário.

E o beijei. Ele é tão fofo se importando com meu aniversário. Mesmo sendo daqui á um mês e oito dias. Eu devia ter saído com ele antes.

Desci com meu malão até o Saguão de Entrada, onde depois pegaria uma carruagem para ir até Hogsmeade pegar o trem até Londres. James me esperava no Saguão de Entrada para irmos juntos na carruagem até o Expresso de Hogwarts:

-Hey baby. – ele disse dando me beijando – Pronta para ir para casa? Deixe que eu carregue.

Ele pegou minha mala e fomos juntos até a carruagem, onde Sirius, Remus e Pedro já esperavam. Pedro estava a com uma cara horrível, talvez não tenha dormido direito. Tínhamos combinado que os marotos iriam á minha casa na véspera do natal, para a ceia, e depois iríamos no outro dia para a casa de James. Os meninos tinham gostado da idéia, apenas Remus que ficou um pouco chateado por não passar o natal com a mãe, mas ele aceitou, pois ia passar os outros dias com ela. Ele é tão bonitinho, não?

A viagem até Londres foi boa. Fiquei no vagão com os marotos, ao lado de James (sempre, desde que começamos á namorar), ele com um braço sob meus ombros. Pedro dormiu a viagem inteira, Remus notou que Pedro estava estranho, assim como eu. Estou começando á me preocupar com ele, ele está agindo tão estranho. Falei isso á James, mas ele não se mostrou muito preocupado. Disse que Pedro já tinha sido assim por um tempo, eu não acredito.

Quando chegamos em Londres, James me ajudou á carregar meu malão até eu encontrar meus pais. Como sempre, Petúnia não veio me buscar junto com papai e mamãe. Ela deve estar limpando a casa, como sempre.

Eu e James caminhamos lado á lado, ele com dois malões, um em cada mão, e eu sorrindo ao seu lado ao ver meus pais. Quando os vi, parei á certa distância deles, peguei meu malão da mão de James, dei um beijo nele e fui até meus pais:

-Papai! Mamãe! – eu exclamei quando cheguei perto deles

-Lilian – minha mãe disse enquanto meu pai pegava meu malão e ela me abraçava – Querida. Como vai? E afinal, quem era aquele rapaz que você beijou?

-É – papai disse sempre protetor e ciumento – Podemos saber quem ele é?

-Ele é James Potter e vocês vão conhecê-lo melhor amanhã. – eu disse sorrindo

-Estamos tão ansiosos para conhecer seus novos amigos, Lilian – minha mãe disse como se eu tivesse 11 anos de idade e esse fosse meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts

-Certo mãe – eu disse – Mas eu já falei deles á vocês.

-Nós sabemos – ela disse sorrindo enquanto íamos para o carro – Mas queremos conhecê-los pessoalmente! Principalmente sua irmã. Ela gostaria muito de conhecer... Acho que era Sirius, não Jeremy?

-Eu não sei, Amy – ele disse colocando meu malão no porta malas – Eram tantos nomes.

-Eram só 4 papai – eu disse sorrindo

-Mais de 2 – ele disse apontando para mim – muitos nomes para mim.

Eu ri. E afinal, que história é essa de Petúnia estar querendo conhecer Sirius? Será que a minha irmã perdeu a cabeça ou eu não escrevi direito sobre Sirius que ela o achou bom o bastante para ela? E olha que minha irmã é exigente. Beeem exigente.

...

OIII :D

Espero não estar decepcionando vocês.

Mas eu estou realmente me divertindo escrevendo essa fic, espero que vocês estejam gostando também.

Bjj, continuem mandando rewiews


	11. O presente

Para sempre com você

James POV

Olhei ela encontrar os pais. Ela tão feliz abraçava a mãe e depois os três iam embora. Não demorei muito á encontrar meus pais:

-Oi pai – eu disse sorrindo chegando perto dos dois – oi mãe.

-Oi querido – mamãe me recebeu com um abraço apertado

Nesse momento, Sirius apareceu ao nosso lado. Ele é adorado por mamãe, ela é a segunda mãe dele, segunda e melhor, porque a mãe de Sirius é um bicho:

-Olá Sra. Potter – ele disse sorrindo, ele falou meio sarcástico a segunda parte – Viu minha querida mãe e meu querido irmão por ai?

-Oh – minha mãe exclamou, ela adora Sirius, como já disse – Sirius querido! Não, não os vi.

-Certo – ele disse parecendo o bom moço – Até daqui á dois dias.

-Claro querido.

Olhei meu amigo ir embora e desaparecer no meio da multidão. Mamãe queria ir logo para casa, então nos seguramos no braço de meu pai e desaparatmos até em casa. Quando consegui respirar novamente, vi a entrada de flores do lugar que posso chamar, por enquanto, de casa:

-James – minha mãe falou quando entramos em casa – eu não sei ainda o que farei aos seus amigos daqui á dois dias, mas acho que terei que fazer comida para seis, certo? Pois Pedro come por duas pessoas.

-Nesse caso mãe – eu disse sorrindo – terá que fazer para sete pessoas, vai vir mais alguém jantar conosco daqui á dois dias.

-Quem, querido? – ela perguntou confusa

-Lilian Evans, minha... – mas antes que eu terminasse de responder, meu pai me cortou

-Ah, então finalmente começou á namorar essa menina? – ele disse sem levantar os olhos do Profeta Diário – Até que enfim! Eu e Sirius não agüentávamos mais.

-Você e Sirius? – eu perguntei

-Sim – ele me olhou – Eu e Sirius.

-Você está namorando, James? – minha mãe ficou histérica – por que não nos contou em uma carta?

Porque eu não queria que minha mãe ficasse me enchendo o saco. Me mandando cartas me dizendo o que fazer. Olhei para ela com uma cara que respondia a pergunta obvia. Ela foi até a cozinha murmurando que eu nunca contava nada á eles, que ela esperava que Lily estivesse me fazendo feliz e eu á ela, e que ela não conseguia encontrar Petra, nossa elfa domestica, em lugar nenhum, devia estar no sótão.

Subi até meu quarto. Ainda estava com as bandeiras da Grifinória, com alguns pôsteres do Chudley Cannons e uma foto grande, minha, de Sirius, Remus e de Pedro. Meus melhores amigos. Agora faltava uma com Lily. Eu já devia ter, mas sou um idiota e ainda não tenho. Me joguei em minha cama e olhei para o teto. Estava começando á ficar nervoso. Amanhã eu iria conhecer meus sogros. Puta merda! Nunca pensei que iria dizer isso algum dia!

Acordei hoje muito nervoso, eu tremia enquanto colocava minha roupa. E eu já estava assim á umas... oito, nove horas antes do jantar com Lily e seus pais. Hoje é a véspera de natal. Olhei ao redor de meu quarto, como se procurasse alguma coisa, e eu descobri o que eu procurava, o presente de natal de Lily!:

-Merda! – exclamei e desci correndo as escadas, tinha que me encontrar com Sirius, ele devia estar dormindo ainda

-Bom dia filho – minha mãe disse quando passei correndo por ela – Onde você está indo?

-Tenho que comprar o presente da Lily! – eu disse saindo

Do lado de fora da casa, peguei o pedaço de espelho que eu e Sirius usamos para nos comunicar e gritei para ele:

-Sirius! Sirius! Padfoot acorda, droga! É uma emergência!

Pronto, foi só falar emergência que Sirius aparece em minha frente. Literalmente. Ele desaparatou até minha casa naquele minuto. Ele estava todo desarrumado, um casaco posto de qualquer jeito assim como os tênis, a toca verde militar enterrada em sua cabeça:

-O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou afobado – Qual é a emergência?

-Eu não tenho um presente de natal para Lily – eu disse

Ele me olhou muito irritado. Coitado, acho que o assustei:

-Ah, vá à merda, James – ele disse ajeitando a toca na cabeça – Não acredito que você não tem um presente de natal para a sua namorada, sendo que o natal é hoje! Não tem nenhuma loja aberta, o pior ainda, é que você me acordou á essa hora da manha? Ta zoando comigo, né?

-Certo, foi mal Sirius – eu disse derrotado e chateado – Mas é que eu e Lily estamos namorando a pouco tempo e eu me esqueci...

-Não me vem com essa, James – ele disse irritado – Você está apaixonado por essa menina á anos! Não me diz que você não tinha um presente já comprado para dar á Lily!

-Eu não tinha mesmo! – eu me defendi – É serio! Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso!

Ele me olhou como se dissesse, tipo: "Vem com outra, James".

Bem, no final, eu acabei não indo a lugar nenhum, e acabei ficando sem um presente para Lily. Que droga. Eu e Sirius combinamos que ele passaria aqui ás 20h00min ele e nós iríamos juntos para a casa de Lily. Remus e Pedro nos encontrarão lá, uma quadra antes da casa de Lily, para aparecermos juntos na porta da frente.

Entrei em casa arrasado, mamãe notou e logo me perguntou por que. Como eu não respondi, ela apenas disse:

-Ah, deve ser algo a ver com a tal de Lily – ela murmurou

Otimo, só falta esperar para a humilhação chegar amanha.

...

-James! – minha mãe gritou da escada – Sirius já está aqui!

Ai meu Merlin, chegou à hora. A terrível hora de conhecer meus sogros. Ai! Não consigo acreditar que eu disse isso de novo.

Desci, Sirius me esperava, como sempre, muito elegante. Como ele consegue? Aparatamos até uma quadra da casa de Lily, Remus tinha o endereço. Encontramos ele e Pedro na frente de uma praçinha. Pedro estava com uma cara péssima e Remus parecia o mesmo de sempre.

Quando chegamos em frente ao endereço que Remus tinha, vimos uma casa pequena, branca com floreiras creme, e nelas amores perfeitos coloridos. Era uma casa bonita, uma casa que mesmo se eu não soubesse que era de Lily, daria um palpite. Olhei para Remus:

- Vai lá – ele me disse – bate. Afinal você é o namorado de Lily

Respirei fundo e bati na porta. Ouve uma agitação dentro da casa enquanto eu e os marotos esperávamos ansiosos. Até que Lily abre a porta sorridente. Ela usava uma calça jeans e um suéter verde, combinando com seus olhos:

-Oi James – ela me disse me dando um beijo – Oi meninos. Deixe que pegue seus casacos.

Nós quatro fomos entrando e dando os casacos para Lily, que pendurou – os em uma arara do lado da porta. Ela estendeu a mão para mim, eu a peguei e ela nos conduziu até uma sala de estar, onde três pessoas nos esperavam.

A primeira pessoa era uma menina, um pouco mais velha que Lily, ela estava sentada em uma poltrona, a coluna ereta. Usava um vestido florido sem mangas. Se estivesse lá na rua morreria de frio, mas aqui estava quente por causa do aquecedor. A segunda pessoa devia ser a mãe de Lily. Ela tinha os cabelos de Lily, ruivos, presos em um coque (assim como a filha mais velha, mas esta tinha cabelos castanhos), uma saia e uma blusa. E a terceira e última pessoa era o pai de Lily. Ele tinha os olhos dela, usava uma camisa branca e uma calça azul marinho:

-James, Sirius, Remus e Pedro – Lily disse sorrindo – Estes são meus pais Amy e Jeremy, e esta é minha irmã, Petúnia. Papai, mamãe, Petúnia, estes são os marotos.

-Os o que? – o pai de Lily perguntou

-Os marotos, papai – ela disse paciente – mas acho que não é eu que tenho que lhe explicar isso.

...

Oi

Último capitulo desse fim de semana. Vo prolongar mais um poquinho esse natal, e a ansiedade de vocês. Mas garanto que vocês vão gostar

bjj


	12. O jantar

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Acordei hoje um pouco nervosa, afinal hoje seria o dia em que papai e mamãe conheceram James! Isso é magnífico. Na real, é meio estressante, porque tem a duvida de papai e mamãe não gostarem dele, não acharem ele bom o bastante para mim. Espero que isso não aconteça.

Fui para a cozinha cedo. Eu que iria fazer o jantar hoje e minha mãe e Petúnia que iam me ajudar. Peru, arroz, uma salada e para a sobremesa... mamãe sugeriu um mousse de chocolate, já Petúnia...:

-Faz aquelas sobremesas estranhas que vocês estranhos comem naquela escola estranha para estranhos.

É já deu para perceber que Petúnia não se dá muito bem com o fato de que eu sou uma bruxa. Acho que é porque ela também quer ser uma. Quando éramos crianças, e eu ganhei a carta de Hogwarts, ela ficou muito chateada por não ter sido convidada também. Ela até mandou uma carta para Dumbledore pedindo para entrar em Hogwarts. Ele recusou, é claro, mas sempre com aquela gentileza dele:

-Túnia – eu disse calma cortando os legumes – Nós, estranhos, comemos as mesmas coisas que vocês, pessoas normais comem.

Depois dessa ela ficou quieta, mas eu ouvia que ela resmungava baixinho. No final, fizemos um mousse de nozes, mamãe que o fez, enquanto eu fazia o resto e Petúnia fazia a salada.

Quando estava na hora de James e os outros marotos chegarem, já estávamos nós quatro, eu, papai, mamãe e Túnia, sentados na sala esperando:

-Espero que eles não sejam de se atrasar muito – papai disse sentado no sofá ao meu lado

-Acredite em mim, pai – eu disse sorrindo para ele – Eles não se atrasam. Não faz parte de quem eles são.

Bem nesse momento a campainha tocou, eu me levantei apressada para atender a porta, enquanto mamãe sentava em meu lugar. Abri a porta e vi os quatro meninos mais incríveis de Hogwarts, e um deles era meu namorado:

-Oi James – eu disse dando um beijo nele – Oi meninos. Deixe que pegue seus casacos.

Peguei os casacos dos quatro e pendurei na arara do lado da porta. O de Pedro estava um pouco suado, mas, achei melhor não comentar, ele parecia mais nervoso que James. Estendi a mão para James, na qual ele segurou. Como era bom segurar aquela mão. Caminhei com eles até a sala, onde parei na soleira da porta:

-James, Sirius, Remus e Pedro – eu disse sorrindo. Estava tão feliz que os quatro estavam conhecendo meus pais – Estes são meus pais Amy e Jeremy, e esta é minha irmã, Petúnia. Papai, mamãe, Petúnia, estes são os marotos.

-Os o que? – papai perguntou

-Os marotos, papai – eu disse paciente – mas acho que não é eu que tenho que lhe explicar isso.

Assim que terminei a frase olhei para James sorrindo. Ele sorria meio nervoso. Sirius parecia encarar muito feliz minha irmã, Remus sorria acanhado e Pedro mexia as mãos nervosamente:

-Sentem-se – minha mãe disse sorrindo – Por favor. E nos conte, porque se chamam assim?

Sentei no sofá bege de frente para o sofá onde meus pais estavam sentados e arrastei James até lá para ele sentar ao meu lado, ainda segurando sua mão. Sirius sentou ao lado de James, Pedro do meu outro lado, e Remus no braço do sofá ao lado de Pedro:

-Bem – James começou pigarreando. Meus pais olharam atentos para ele – não somos só nós que nos chamamos assim, é toda a escola. Nos chamam assim pois somos marotos. Fazemos várias... travessuras por assim dizer, mas mesmo assim somos considerados os melhores alunos de Hogwarts, depois de Lily, claro.

Que amor, ele disse que sou mais esperta que ele, mesmo eu achando que estamos empatados. Com essa última frase, ele ganhou meus pais, podem ter certeza. Papai e mamãe queriam alguém que soubesse me dar valor, e James sabe fazer isso.

Bem, depois disso fomos para a mesa. James elogiou muito a comida, enquanto Sirius fazia um monte de... travessuras como disse James antes. Papai e mamãe se divertiram, mas eu, Remus e Petúnia ficamos meio tensos com o que ele poderia dizer ou fazer.

No final, Petúnia não gostou mais tanto de conhecer Sirius como antes. Eu sabia que tinha algo estranho de Petúnia gostar de Sirius. Algo muito estranho. Enquanto James (que se ofereceu para o sacrifício) e minha mãe lavavam a louça e papai, Remus (foi o maroto que papai mais gostou, depois de James, claro), Pedro e Petúnia ficavam conversando na sala, Sirius veio falar comigo:

-Então, Lily – ele disse sorrindo de mansinho – Você tem uma casa legal, familiares legais, mas e o presente legal para James de natal?

-Vem cá – eu disse segurando a sua mão e o puxando escada acima – Vou te mostrar mas você não pode contar á James o que é.

-Você acha que sou dedo – duro Evans? – ele perguntou magoado

Eu sorri e o levei até meu quarto. Entrei no quarto e larguei sua mão. Fui até a minha cama e me abaixei para olhar embaixo dela, pegando assim uma caixa de madeira com um pomo desenhado em cima:

-Bela traseira Evans – ouvi Sirius dizer maliciosamente atrás de mim

-Sirius – exclamei me levantando e de ficando de frente para ele – eu sou a namorada do seu melhor amigo! Para de olhar

-Eu sei que você namora James – ele disse ainda com aquele sorriso desgraçado – Mas isso não quer dizer que não posso olhar. Olhar não tira nenhum pedaço da mercadoria de meu amigo.

-Vai continuar com isso, Sirius – eu disse irritada – ou eu vou poder te mostrar meu presente para James?

-Certo, certo – ele disse erguendo as mãos como sinal de paz – trégua. Deixa eu ver.

Eu abri a caixa devagar. Ali dentro se encontrava um porta – retrato com linhas entrelaçadas das cores da grifinória, ouro e vermelho. E no porta – retrato, tinha uma foto minha e de James no dia em que começamos a namorar no jogo de quadribol. Descobri a um tempo que Travers, um colega nossa da grifinória e metido á fotografo, tirou uma foto minha e de James na vassoura enquanto nos beijávamos, e ele me deu essa foto, e irei dá – lá a James agora:

-O que você acha? – disse nervosa olhando Sirius. Ele sorria para a foto – Acha que James irá gostar?

-Lily – ele disse me olhando – é óbvio que James irá gostar. Qualquer coisa que você dê á ele, ele irá gostar.

Sorri para a sinceridade de meu amigo. Como ele era querido quando precisava:

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui sozinhos? – ouvi a voz de James

Fechei a caixa rapidamente assustada enquanto olhava meu namorado. Ele tinha um olhar desconfiado, e olhava de mim para Sirius, e depois para a caixa em minhas mãos:

-Lily estava me mostrando suas calcinhas – ele disse calmo, até parecia verdade – as que ela está guardando para usar contigo.

-Sirius! – eu exclamei olhando para ele assustada

-Certo Padfoot – James disse sem acreditar muito – Está na hora de irmos embora. Vai descendo que eu vou me despedir de Lily.

Enquanto Sirius saia, eu escondi a caixa rapidamente embaixo de meu travesseiro. Me endireitei e James se aproximou de mim:

-Então, Lily – ele disse se aproximando de mim – este é seu quarto?

-Pois é – eu disse sorrindo – é sim. Ainda não tenho nenhuma foto bruxa. Tenho que colocar

-Não se preocupe – ele disse sorrindo – arranjaremos algumas.

Ele me beijou segurando minha nuca delicadamente. Por mim, aquele beijo poderia durar para sempre, na real, apenas a sensação de sua mão na minha poderia durar para sempre. Mas é claro que Remus tinha que aparecer:

-James – ele disse depois de pigarrear alto, fazendo eu e James nos separarmos – Temos que ir. Até amanhã, Lily.

-Até, Remus – eu disse sorrindo enquanto ele saía de meu quarto – Até amanhã, James

-Amanhã você vai enfrentar o que eu enfrentei aqui – ele disse rindo

-Eu sei – eu disse sorrindo mas logo fiquei séria – não ria, mas estou com um pouco de medo

Ele me olhou atentamente, passando o nó do dedo pela minha bochecha:

-Não precisa – ele disse – e aliás, eu adorei conhecer seus pais, eles são maravilhosos, não tanto quanto você

Ele me beijou delicadamente e foi embora. Me sentei na cama muito feliz. Cinco minutos depois, minha mãe entrou no quarto muito feliz:

-Ai Lily – ele disse radiante seguida por meu pai que vinha atrás – Você não podia ter escolhido melhor! Esse James é perfeito para você! Ele é esperto, atencioso, querido e muito bonito!

-O que sua mãe está querendo dizer – meu pai disse – é que nós aprovamos o rapaz. Gostamos muito dele e de seus amigos.

Naquele momento, petúnia passava atrás de meus pais e entrava no seu quarto, mamãe se virou para ela:

-Por que você não namora um dos amigos do namorado de sua irmã, Petúnia? – ela disse á minha irmã

-Muito obrigada, mamãe – ela disse com a mão na maçaneta – mas não gosto de me misturar com estranhos.

Revirei os olhos enquanto mamãe e papai faziam o mesmo:

-Bem, Lily, vamos deixar você descansar agora – meu pai disse – pois amanhã você conhecerá seus sogros!

-Boa noite querida – mamãe disse fechando a porta

É, amanhã eu vou conhecer meus sogros.


	13. O portaretrato

Para sempre com você

James POV

Assim que a porta bateu atrás de mim eu relaxei. Joguei meus ombros para trás e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Olhei para meus amigos. As caras deles deviam refletir o alivio que a minha cara transpassava. Até que não tinha sido tão difícil assim:

-Ainda estamos vivos? – eu perguntei devagar

-Só se o paraíso seja parecido com algum bairro residencial de Londres – Remus disse

Eu olhei para Sirius, ele estava com a varinha na mão e olhava atento para um arbusto. Olhei também, puxando minha varinha do bolso da calça jeans. E então, um gato saiu dali correndo. Sirius, pelo susto, lançou um feitiço estuporante e acertou um gnomo de jardim que estava atrás do gato no jardim de uma casa grande e amarela. O barulho foi tal que Remus, Pedro e eu e Sirius desaparatamos rapidamente.

Quando entrei em casa, vi minha mãe sentada no sofá, lendo uma revista trouxa, na real, tinha uma pilha de revistas trouxas e bruxas ao seu lado:

-Olá mamãe – eu disse fechando a porta atrás de mim – Ainda acordada?

-Ah – ela sorriu para mim – estava esperando você chegar meu bem. E eu queria lhe perguntar como foi o jantar na casa dos pais de... é Lily o nome de sua namorada, certo James?

-Ah – eu disse me sentando ao seu lado – foi ótimo, maravilhoso. Ela cozinha maravilhosamente bem, é linda, carinhosa... em suma, ela é tudo de bom. Ela é perfeita, e eu acho que nunca senti nada parecido por ninguém antes e...

-Querido – minha mãe me interrompeu rindo – eu perguntei como foi o jantar, e não como ela é, mas essa seria a minha próxima pergunta.

-Desculpa mãe – eu disse um pouco envergonhado – é que eu estou apaixonado por ela

-Eu sei meu amor – ela acariciou meu cabelo – e minha última pergunta antes de você ir dormir. Você já tem o presente de natal dela, certo?

Eu olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados. Pois é, minha mãe lê mentes:

-Já entendi meu amor – ela disse se levantando – Espere aqui um minuto.

Eu esperei ela ir até um armário no canto da sala onde ficam guardadas todas as coisas mais bonitas da casa. Depois ela voltou ao sofá carregando uma caixa branca, retangular e fina, branca com uma fivelinha dourada. Ela abriu a caixinha e ali dentro, em cima de uma almofadinha vermelha, tinha uma pulseira de ouro branca com pérolas pequenas que brilhavam como se tivesse pequenos diamantes nelas:

-Seu pai me contou que Sirius contou á ele que você é muito apaixonado por essa menina, e eu notei que você estava meio triste hoje e pensei que era por causa do presente de natal. Sei que talvez você não acredite, mas parece que eu tenho um pressentimento que isso irá durar, sabe, para sempre. Sei que é ridículo, mas... meu filho, mães sempre sabem o que vai acontecer com seus filhos. Espero que você acredite em mim.

-Eu acredito mãe – eu disse sorrindo. Será que é idiotice eu achar o mesmo? – e, obrigado. Pela pulseira.

-Espero que ela goste – minha mãe disse me entregando a caixinha – Agora, vá descansar. Ah, um segundo

Ela acenou a varinha e fez surgir um laçinho rosa em cima da caixinha no canto dela. Dei um beijo em minha mãe e subi até o meu quarto. Estava muito aliviado que eu tinha um presente á altura de Lily para dar á ela de natal, só não podia perde-lo. Coloquei – o na minha escrivaninha junto com minha varinha, meus óculos e meu espelho (aquele que eu e Sirius usamos para nos comunicar). Me deitei na cama e olhei para o teto. Amanhã continua o feriado dos sogros.

...

-James – ouço uma voz me chamar. Parece minha mãe – James! Acorde. Você tem que se arrumar. Está quase na hora do almoço. Lily vai estar aqui em qualquer momento!

Abri meus olhos. Lily era a palavra mágica. Pode parecer meio imbecil isso de palavra mágica, sabe, duvido que muitas pessoas tenham palavras mágicas. Eu tenho, apenas uma, Lily.

Olhei para meu relógio, marcava 11:30, e tínhamos combinado que os marotos e Lily iriam chegar ao meio dia. Então, eu só tinha meia hora para me arrumar, e isso é muito pouco para mim, afinal, sou muito perfeccionista quanto á minha aparência. Não tanto quanto Sirius, mas estou perto.

Ao meio dia em ponto eu estava na frente da porta, esperando a campainha tocar. Remus iria trazer Lily por aparatação enquanto Sirius e Pedro viriam individual. É, eu sou o mais moço dos marotos, é um pouco chato não poder fazer magia fora da escola ainda, mas, fazer o que? A culpa é dos meus pais.

A campainha toca. Olho para os meus pais. Mamãe parece muito excitada em conhecer minha namorada, papai parece tranqüilo, ele sempre foi mais tranqüilo que minha mãe. Não sei se sou assim também. Respiro fundo e atendo a porta. Sirius e Pedro aparecem em minha frente sorrindo:

-Somos os primeiros? – Sirius perguntou entrando em minha casa

-São – eu disse fechando a porta

-Sirius! – minha mãe exclamou se levantando e indo abraçar Padfoot

Enquanto meus amigos cumprimentavam meus pais, a campainha tocou novamente. E eu tinha certeza que era Moony e Lily agora:

-Lá vem à noiva – ouvi Sirius cantar atrás de mim e minha mãe rir junto com meu pai e Pedro – Lá vem à noiva, toda de branco

Abri a porta sem dar a mínima atenção á Padfoot. Remus estava na frente e assim que ele entrou em minha casa e me deixou ver minha namorada, nada mais realmente importava. Ela estava linda. Vestia um vestido lilás claro leve com um casaco branco por cima e uma sandália branca. Ela sorria e seus olhos verdes brilhavam com o sol que entrava pelo meio das nuvens:

-Sua casa é linda, James – ela disse subindo os degraus da entrada

-Você é que é linda Lily – eu disse abraçando ela

Estávamos quase nos beijando quando é obvio que alguém nos interrompe:

-James – ouvi a voz de minha mãe dentro de casa – Não a faça ficar no frio por tanto tempo! E eu quero conhecê-la! E seu pai também!

Suspirei e olhei para Lily. Ela sorria para mim e apontou de leve a cabeça para dentro:

-Eu também quero conhecê-los – ela me disse

-Certo – eu disse derrotado – me de seu casaco e prepare-se para o show

Ela riu e me entregou o seu casaco. Eu o peguei e a abracei pela cintura conduzindo-a para dentro de minha casa. Mamãe e papai estavam de pé um ao lado do outro e atrás dos dois estavam Pedro, Sirius e Remus, os três sorrindo também. Lily estava tensa:

-Pai, mãe – eu disse sorrindo para eles e olhei para Lily – está é Lily Evans, minha namorada. E Lily, estes são meus pais, Katherine e Andrew Potter.

-É um prazer conhecer a menina que faz nosso James suspirar – minha mãe disse indo abraçar Lily. E... o que foi que ela falou?

-Mãe – eu disse indignado

-Ah meu amor – ela disse ainda de mãos com Lily – Você tem que admitir que você esteja apaixonado por esta linda moça

Revirei meus olhos. Lily riu junto com os marotos. Ai minha linda!:

-Olá querida – meu pai disse beijando a bochecha de Lily – É realmente um prazer conhecer você.

-O prazer é todo meu – ela disse

Ela se separou dele e veio até mim e pegou minha mão. Olhei ela sorrindo e ela respondeu ao meu sorriso:

-Certo – ouvi Sirius falar – agora os pombinhos podem se beijar enquanto nós começamos a comer. Podemos, Sra. Potter?

Nem ouvi mais nada. Apenas segurei o queixo de Lily, puxei seu rosto gentilmente em encontro ao meu e a beijei. Ela colocou as mãos uma de cada lado de meu rosto e retribuiu o beijo. Cara, como era bom beijar Lily, eu realmente deixaria você experimentar, mas... ela é minha namorada então não dá:

-Certo – ouvi minha mãe ao meu lado. Que merda, não nos deixam em paz! Estou louco para voltar à Hogwarts. Mas lá ainda terá Sirius – Vamos para a mesa, James, Lily.

Nos separamos e fomos comer. Como sempre a comida estava maravilhosa, Petra faz comidas excelentes, quando ela conheceu Lily ficou muito feliz. Ela começou á dizer que ainda bem que eu tinha achado uma moça á minha altura, sabe, Petra me conhece desde sempre, ela cuidou de mim, então... bem, ela também tinha que aceitar Lily.

Depois do almoço, foi à hora dos presentes. Eu ganhei um livro de Remus, uma caixa de doces de Pedro, coisas da Zonko's de Sirius e uma vassoura nova de meus pais e de Lily...:

-Aqui está meu presente, James – ela disse me entregando uma caixa de madeira com um pomo em cima. A caixa que ela estava segurando ontem – eu não sabia o que lhe dar, tudo parecia tão banal e... espero que gostes.

Eu peguei a caixa e a abri. Tinha um porta – retrato com linhas entrelaçadas das cores da grifinória, ouro e vermelho. E no porta – retrato tinha uma foto minha e de Lily no dia em que começamos a namorar no jogo de quadribol. O dia em que a coloquei em cima de minha vassoura depois da vitoria contra a sonserina. O dia de nosso primeiro beijo. A vassoura estava para fora do porta – retrato. Eu finalmente tinha uma foto minha e de Lily. Olhei para ela, ela esperava em silencio, ansiosa pela a minha reação, eu sorri para ela:

-Eu amei, Lily – eu disse e a abracei

Ela relaxou. Eu dei um beijo nela de leve:

-Agora o seu presente, James – Remus disse – Estou louco para vê – lo

-Que coisa gay, Moony – Sirius disse com os olhos semicerrados – Realmente, você tinha que dizer isso?

-Não enche Padfoot – Remus atacou

Subi correndo até meu quarto, coloquei o porta-retrato em minha escrivaninha e peguei a caixa do presente de Lily e desci a escada:

-Espero que goste do meu presente também – eu disse parando em sua frente

Abri a caixa. Lily arregalou os olhos e sorriu.


	14. Volta

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

-Espero que goste do meu presente também – ele disse parando em minha frente

Em sua mão estava uma caixinha branca retangular e fina, com uma fivelinha dourada e um laçinho rosa. Então, ele a abre. Dentro dela está uma pulseira de ouro branco com perolas pequenas que brilhavam, parecendo que tinham diamantes dentro delas. Era simplesmente lindo. Arregalei meus olhos e sorri:

-Isso é para mim? – a pergunta besta saiu de minha boca. Eu ainda não acreditava que James Potter, que é meu namorado, tinha gastado tanto dinheiro comigo

-É claro que é, querida – ouço Sra. Potter falar atrás de James – Pela sua cara, parece surpresa porque parece muito cara essa pulseira, mas, acredite em mim, isso é uma pulseira que vem de gerações em gerações em nossa família, foi feita por duendes.

-Ah – eu disse – não James, é de família, não posso aceitar e...

-Lily – ele disse sorrindo – Por favor. Meu avô deu á minha vó, para representar seu amor por ela, meu pai deu á minha mãe do mesmo jeito, e agora eu estou lhe dando. Dá para você, pelo amor de Merlin, me estender seu pulso para eu poder colocar essa pulseira nele?

Abri minha boca para argumentar, mas como sempre, Sirius se intrometeu:

-Vamos logo, Lily – ele disse impaciente – quero ir para casa e ainda tenho que levar você para a sua.

Estendi meu braço direito e deixei que a mão de James segurasse a minha gentilmente, enquanto sua outra mão colocava a pulseira em meu pulso. Olhei para ele, ele sorria. Ótimo, agora estou com uma pulseira de família em meu pulso. Eu realmente quero que isso dure, mas... foi meio estranho:

-É linda – eu consegui dizer através de um sorriso – É... linda James

Ele sorriu e me abraçou. Certo, acho que todo aquele meu nervosismo sumiu, afinal, eu estou namorando o cara mais perfeito do mundo, quer saber, acho que estou falando demais e coisas ridículas e imbecis, certo Lily. CALA A BOCA!

Fomos embora às 16:00, daqui á alguns dias iríamos voltar para Hogwarts. Para voltar das férias de natal, as lareiras das casas dos alunos são ligadas á Hogwarts pela rede de flu. Por isso combinamos que James iria aparecer primeiro em minha casa pela rede de flu, e depois iríamos um atrás do outro para Hogwarts. Sirius que iria aparatar comigo até minha casa hoje, mas acabamos desaparatamos na praçinha:

-Lily – ele perguntou enquanto andávamos eu com o braço em volta do seu – Você ainda quer continuar namorando James, certo?

-É claro que sim, Sirius – eu disse surpresa olhando para ele – Por que você falou isso?

-Porque você ficou meio apavorada quando viu a pulseira, um sinal de comprometimento – ele disse simplesmente – reconheço a expressão

-Sirius – eu disse exasperada me afastando dele – você entendeu tudo errado! Eu amo James, e fico muito feliz que ele quer levar nosso namoro a sério assim como eu. Eu só fiquei com aquela expressão porque imaginei, e imaginei certo, que a pulseira era cara demais e muito valiosa. Não queria, e não quero ainda, que James gaste tanto comigo.

-É bom mesmo, Lily – ele disse sério enquanto parávamos em frente á minha casa – Porque eu não quero que você magoe James.

Olhei ainda mais exasperada para ele. Sirius entendeu tudo errado e não quer me ouvir. Como ele consegue ser cabeça dura ás vezes:

-Sirius – eu disse balançando a cabeça – Eu _nunca_ irei magoar James. _Nunca_. Só porque você viu uma expressão em meu rosto que você decretou ser a de quem não quer nada porque você á usa, não quer dizer que eu á use da mesma maneira que você. Certo?

-Era só pra ressaltar – ele disse dando ombros – eu falei a mesma coisa para James. É só que – ele suspira – vocês formam um casal perfeito, não porque vocês são meus amigos, mas sim porque é verdade, todos sabem disso. Só não quero que acabe.

-Não vai acabar, Sirius – eu disse sorrindo e dando um beijo em sua bochecha – eu prometo.

Me despedi de Sirius e entrei em casa. Estavam todos na sala, mamãe, papai, Petúnia e Valter. Valter é o namorado de Petúnia, ele era meio gordinho... certo, rechonchudo. Uma carinha de porco e uns cabelinhos finos que você via que mais tarde iriam ficar ralos. Acho que ele não ia muito com a minha cara:

-Ois – eu disse entrando na sala

Todos responderam de boa vontade, na real, só mamãe e papai, Túnia e Valter disseram um oi meio muxoxo:

-O que ele te deu de natal, maninha? – Petúnia perguntou

Ela sempre se importa mais com o dinheiro do que com qualquer outra coisa. Gananciosa desde pequena, sem falar mão de vaca. Mas ela é minha irmã, não tenho rancor contra ela:

-Ah – eu disse erguendo o pulso – essa pulseira. É de família, a mãe dele disse.

-É muito linda, filha – minha mãe disse depois de olhar bem para ela – parece cara

-E um sinal de compromisso – Túnia disse com um pouco se dissesse "bem feito, otária"

Olhei para ela e dei ombros. E daí que era sinal de compromisso? Eu queria mesmo isso. Um compromisso com James. Subi para meu quarto. Não iria ficar ali dando satisfações para minha irmã que parecia um pouco invejosa.

Os últimos dias de férias passaram rápido e quando vi, já eram 10 da manhã do dia 2 de janeiro, estava em minha sala com o malão ao meu lado esperando que James surgisse em meio á chamas verdes em minha lareira. Papai e mamãe estavam atrás de mim conversando sobre o trabalho de papai. Eles estavam tão animados que eu estava namorando James tanto quanto que este era meu último ano em Hogwarts.

Às 10:02 chamas verdes incendeiam minha lareira e James aparece no meio delas tossindo com seu malão de Hogwarts:

-James – eu disse indo abraçá-lo

-Oi meu amor – ele disse beijando o alto de minha cabeça, depois se virou para meus pais – Olá Sr. e Sra. Evans

-Olá James – minha mãe disse abraçando-o

-Lily – ele disse me olhando – Eu vou antes com os malões. Nos encontramos lá.

Ele me deu um beijo. Pegou meu malão e se posicionou ao lado do seu malão dentro da lareira. Ele pegou um punhado de pó de flu de dentro de um saquinho vermelho e dourado, que todos os alunos da grifinória ganharam antes de irem para as férias de natal, jogou para o chão enquanto falava "Hogwarts", rodopiou no meio das chamas verdes e sumiu. Ele e os dois malões. Era a minha vez:

-Adeus querida. Mandaremos algo em seu aniversário. Mantenha contato

-Adeus Lílian – meu pai me deu um beijo

Sorri para eles enquanto puxava do bolso de meu casaquinho um saquinho igual ao que James tinha na mão, me posicionei dentro da lareira e fiz a mesma coisa que ele tinha feito antes. As chamas verdes apareceram ao meu redor, mas não queimávamos, depois vi tudo girar e apareci na lareira do escritório do prof. Dumbledore. Olhei para cima (pois acabei chegando sentada) e vi que James me estendia à mão enquanto Dumbledore sorria para mim:

-Bem vinda de volta, Srta. Evans – ele disse para mim enquanto eu pegava a mão de James e ele me levantava

-Obrigada professor. Como foi de feriado? – eu perguntei educada

-Muito bem, obrigado – ele disse e seu olhar baixou até meu pulso direito, onde a pulseira que James tinha me dado estava – Muito bonita essa pulseira. Presente de James? – concordei com a cabeça – Deve ser obra de duendes. Belo gosto, Sr. Potter.

-Obrigado diretor – James disse e abraçando minha cintura – É uma jóia de família. Acho que já estava na hora de assumir um compromisso com Lily.

-Também acho meu jovem, também acho. – ele disse e então deu uma pausa – Bom, vocês devem estar cansados e querendo reencontrar seus amigo. Então, até a janta.

Eu e James assentimos com a cabeça e fomos embora.

Como é bom voltar á Hogwarts.

...

Oiii

Agradeço os rewiews que me mando e peço para continuarem mandando porque eu fico muito feliz de lê-los.

Bjj

Pitty O'Shea


	15. Suspeita

Para sempre com você

James POV

-Aleluia estamos de volta – Lily disse enquanto caminhávamos até a torre da Grifinória – Não aguentava mais nos vermos com os pais em volta, e Sirius também. Mas esse problema ainda vai continuar por um bom tempo.

-Pois é – eu ri e beijei sua testa enquanto andávamos abraçados pelos corredores atraindo olhares invejosos de meninas – Pelo menos do Sirius aqui podemos fugir na maior parte do tempo

-É – ela riu – podemos

Chegamos na sala comunal e todos vieram nos cumprimentar. Todos estavam lá, menos meus melhores amigos. Eles deviam estar organizando suas coisas. Dei um beijo em Lily (as pessoas começaram á assoviar e bater palmas. Qual é pessoal, ainda não é meu casamento!) e subi com meu malão até o dormitório. Quando abri a porta, estava um caos lá dentro. Meus três melhores amigos vasculhavam o quarto na maior loucura e Pedro berrava:

-Onde está? – ele berrava enquanto eu fechava a porta atrás de mim e encarava a cena de boca aberta – Onde é que está? Onde vocês colocaram?

-Como vou saber Wormtail? – Sirius exclamou indignado – Eu ainda não comprei minha bola de cristal! Eu quebrei a minha á dois anos atrás quando me irritei com a professora!

-Colocaram o que? – eu perguntei

-Umas anotações de Pedro – Remus me respondeu. Ele estava mais perto da porta

-Peraí – eu disse erguendo as mãos – Wormtail tem anotações ou faz elas?

-Cala a boca Potter – Pedro rugiu – E ajuda a procurar a porcaria do papel!

Olhei para ele assustado, ergui as mãos como um sinal de rendição e comecei a olhar o quarto. Estava uma bagunça com as roupas, papéis, de tudo jogado pelo quarto. Olhei para baixo e vi uma folha de jornal. Me abaixei e a peguei. Era uma reportagem sobre Voldemort, tinha uma foto da marca negra e em volta dessa foto tinha anotações com a letra de Wormtail:

-Pedro – eu disse – O que é isso?

Ele olhou para mim irritado e então sua expressão suavizou. Ele correu até mim e pegou o recorte:

-Valeu James – ele disse aliviado

Achei aquilo estranho, pois aquilo era recorte de jornal sobre Voldemort, e as anotações eram explicando coisas sobre Voldemort, coisas boas:

-Pedro – eu disse serio – o que é isso?

-São para o prof. Dumbledore – ele disse meio rápido – Coisas da sonserina que eu achei, estava indo entregar á ele.

-Mas é a sua letra – eu ataquei

-Ah – ele disse – não é não. É de Travers. Nós temos uma letra parecida. Mas eu o vi escrevendo

Ele saiu do quarto correndo, deixando eu, Sirius e Remus parados, olhando para a porta. Será que o que Lily vem tentando me dizer á tempos é verdade? Sabe, a história de que Wormtail está meio esquisito e coisa e tal. Remus também suspeitava isso, mas eu achei, assim como Sirius, que tudo aquilo fosse coisa da cabeça dos dois, mas pelo jeito... quer saber, acho que estamos apenas paranóicos, Wormtail é nosso amigo, e duvido que nos traia com o pessoal da Sonserina.

Nós três descemos até a sala comunal onde estava tudo normal. Nos sentamos nas poltronas em frente á lareira. Lily desceu a escada do dormitório feminino logo depois:

-Oi Remus – ela disse beijando meu amigo – Oi Sirius – ela fez o mesmo com Sirius, mas ele bateu em sua bunda

Lily parou e olhou para ele indignada, enquanto minha cara era de indignação e um pouco de raiva. Remus parecia meio indignado, mas não transparecia muito:

-Padfoot! – exclamei

-Vai bater na bunda da sua mãe Black – Lily disse irritada indo se sentar no braço de minha poltrona

-Desculpa Evans – ele se defendeu dando ombros – mas minha mãe não é tão gostosa quanto você

Fiz uma tora de madeira levitar e começar á bater em Padfoot. Ele se levantou e saiu correndo com os braços sob a cabeça e gritando. Eu, Lily e Remus rimos alto, todos estavam rindo, até que Padfoot pega sua varinha e destrói a tora que o perseguia. Ele se virou para mim e me encarou irritado:

-Você me paga Prongs – ele disse caminhando até sua poltrona – Não é porque você está namorando a Lily que não posso olhá-la.

-Ai que você se engana Sirius – Lily disse rindo enquanto caia em meu colo – É exatamente por isso que você não pode me olhar.

...

O resto da tarde passou rápido. Nós quatro continuamos sentados no mesmo lugar conversando e rindo. Lily continuou em meu colo e eu descobri que ela não pesa nada. Não vimos Wormtail pelo resto do dia, até a hora em que chegamos no Salão Principal para jantarmos. Caminhamos até nossos lugares e vimos Pedro sentado no dele, ao lado de Sirius:

-Olá Pedro – Lily disse sempre amável, para Pedro enquanto se sentava em sua frente e eu sentava ao lado dela – Não tinha te visto ainda. Como foi o resto de suas férias?

-Boas – ele disse com a boca cheia de comida

Lily riu para ele e ele respondeu rindo também. O jantar, como sempre, foi maravilhoso. Tinha purê de batata, carne de sol, salada com todos os tipos de vegetais, suco de abobora. E de sobremesa doces de chocolate preto e branco, de abobora, de damasco, de figo e frutas.

Quando colocamos os talheres nos pratos em posição 11:00, Sirius exclamou:

-Que saudade dessa comida! – ele disse passando a mão na barriga – Lá em casa, Monstro só pega pesado na comida quando mamãe ou Regulo estão em casa e á alguns dias os dois saíram para fazer não sei o que e Monstro fez a pior comida para mi do século! Por isso que vivi só de pizza o feriado inteiro.

-Monstro? – Lily perguntou interessada genuinamente – Quem é Monstro?

-É o elfo domestico da família Black – eu expliquei – Ele não vai muito com a cara de Sirius

-Não vai muito com a minha cara? – Sirius bufou – Ele nem olha para ela. Só para dizer á mim que sou uma desgraça para a família e que minha mãe vive reclamando de mim. Não posso dizer que não faço isso com ela também, mas...

-Sirius – Lily disse seria – você não pode dizer isso. Garanto que sua mãe só reclama de você porque o ama e quer seu bem. E quanto á Monstro, garanto que você não o trate bem o bastante para ele parar de olhá-lo só para lhe criticar.

-Lily – Remus disse – Estou dizendo isso á Sirius á anos, mas acha que ele escuta? É claro que não.

Nessa hora Dumbledore se levantou e mandou todos para cama (gentilmente, claro) fazendo nossos bancos serem puxados para trás para sairmos. Enquanto passávamos pela porta, eu com o braço em volta da cintura de Lily...:

-Oi James – ouvi a voz de Helen Abbot me chamar

-Oi Helen – eu disse me virando em direção á voz da menina

E então, uma garota com a mesma cara de Helen passa por nós cinco, mas essa menina tinha cabelos ruivos e não louros como são os cabelos de Helen Abbot. A menina passou por nós cinco, deixando todos nós surpresos:

-Aquela era Helen Abbot? – perguntei á Lily. Afinal, ela é uma menina e deve saber tudo do mundo feminino aqui de Hogwarts. Mas ela parecia incapacitada de falar. Olhei ate para o lado para ver se ela ainda estava ali, e estava de boca aberta e com o olhar vidrado para frente.


	16. Nova ruiva

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Estávamos saindo do Salão Principal, James com o braço em torno de minha cintura, quando Helen Abbot diz oi para James. Certo, até ai tudo bem até porque não sou ciumenta, mas aí Helen passa por nós e nós vemos que ela está ruiva. Isso mesmo, ruiva! Assim como eu! Ruivinha, ruivinha! Nem da para ver que ela foi alguma vez loira. Realmente, o que deu nessa guria que ela do nada decidiu mudar a cor do cabelo? Meus olhos se arregalaram:

-Aquela era Helen Abbot? – ouvi a voz de James ao longe

Certo. Eu acho que vou ter um grande problema por aqui. Olhei para o lado e vi Joana e Lauren Cooper saírem do Salão Principal:

-Com licença – eu disse á James e aos Marotos indo falar com Joana

-Oi Lily – Joana e Lauren disseram quando cheguei perto delas

-Oi – eu disse apressada enquanto subíamos a escada em direção á Torre Comunal – Alguma de vocês sabe por que Helen Abbot pintou o cabelo de ruivo?

-Ah eu sei! – Lauren exclamou – Tem alguma coisa á ver com o menino que ela gosta que está namorando uma ruiva e agora – ela baixou a voz uma oitava ao olhar para mim e ver meus olhos arregalados – ela quer conquistar o cara sendo ruiva também e... é impressão minha ou o cara é o James?

Eu avisei que teria problemas agora. Eu sempre soube na real que namorar James iria me trazer desgraça. Certo, não sejamos radicais, mas, qual é, James é o segundo galinha de Hogwarts (depois de Sirius) e é considerado (junto com Sirius) o cara mais bonito daqui! Mas não achava que as meninas, vamos dizer que, "recusadas" iriam se tornar loucas o bastante para simplesmente pintarem seus cabelos de ruivo, porque a namorada de James (eu) é ruiva!:

-Não – eu disse em uma voz fraca parando no meio do corredor – Você tem total razão. O cara é James.

Sai correndo no meio de todos os grifinórios tentando encontrar uma única pessoa:

-Remus! – eu gritava enquanto esbarrava em várias pessoas – Remus!

-Lily! – ele gritou em resposta

Ele estava á minha esquerda junto com James, Sirius e Pedro. Os quatro tinham parado e me olhavam. O olhar de James era o pior, ele me olhava com uma profunda preocupação. Cheguei perto dos marotos e agarrei o braço de Remus:

-Remus – eu disse apressada – Por favor. Eu preciso falar com você. É urgente!

Ele me olhou preocupado também. Minha cara devia estar muito estranha, pois até Pedro e Sirius começaram á me olhar preocupados também. Mas talvez pela minha expressão, Remus tenha deduzido que era melhor não perguntar agora sobre o que eu queria falar com ele, por isso apenas assentiu e deixou ser levado pelas minhas mãos que ainda agarravam seu braço. Mas James veio atrás:

-Lily! – ele meio que gritou para eu ouvir por causa do barulho – Lily! Ei.

Ele agarrou meu braço me fazendo virar. Seu rosto transmitia a confusão, a incredulidade e a preocupação que sentia:

-O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou – Você está assim desde que vimos Helen e...

-James – eu o interrompi apressada – Depois

E me virei. Correndo novamente e levando Remus arrastado atrás de mim, nos movendo no meio da muvuca de alunos indo para suas salas comunais em direção á biblioteca, o lugar mais silencioso e seguro naquele momento.

Chegamos e entramos apressados. Não precisava mais arrastar Remus porque ele deduziu sozinho que era realmente algo urgente. Nos sentamos na mesa mais ao fundo possível. Ele se sentou em minha frente:

-Certo Lily – ele disse serio – O que aconteceu que é tão urgente assim?

-É a Helen, Remus – eu disse em uma voz sofrida e as palavras saindo de um jorro – Eu sei porque ela pintou o cabelo. É por minha causa, e por causa de James. Ela acha que pode conseguir ficar com ele pintando o cabelo de ruivo. Tudo isso por minha causa. Porque eu sou ruiva e James namora comigo, e não com ela. Eu sou praticamente a única ruiva por aqui, e ela acha que virando ruiva, irá conquistar James. E eu não sei como vou conseguir competir com ela. Ela é forte, bonita, é fascinada por James e muito focada! Tenho medo Remus.

Quando terminei meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. E algumas já ameaçavam cair. Tentei engolir o bolo em minha garganta, mas isso só fez com que as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, caíram com força sob minhas bochechas:

-Ai Lily – Remus disse estendendo a mão e tocando a minha que estava em cima da mesa. Ele começou á fazer carinho com o polegar – Eu acho que não precisa ter medo. Não é só porque é ruiva que James começou á gostar de você. É porque você é decidida, inteligente, bonita, amável, querida e muitas outras coisas boas que você tem. E garanto que ele não vai simplesmente te trair com Helen só porque ela é ruiva que nem você e...

-Não Remus – eu disse puxando minha mão da dele – Não estou preocupada se James irá ou não me trair com ela, talvez no futuro, mas agora, estou preocupada com o que ela pode fazer á ele. Como já disse Remus, ela é determinada e fascinada por James! Eu não sei o que ela pode fazer, mas com certeza é algo que me atingira através de James! E que talvez o machuque. E muito! E eu não quero isso Remus.

Remus apenas me olhou, ele não sabia o que dizer. As lágrimas caiam furiosamente agora e eu estava me controlando para não soluçar, porque se deixasse que o soluço saísse, seria um soluço muito alto e forte. Porque pela primeira vez na vida, eu não sabia o que fazer. Nesse minuto, Sra. Pince aparece atrás de Remus:

-Srta. Evans, Sr. Lupin – ela disse fazendo Remus se virar – A biblioteca está fechando, por isso vocês tem que ir embora.

Remus olhou para mim enquanto se levantava e estendia a mão para mim. Funguei e peguei a mão dele. Ele passou o braço em torno de minha cintura para me dar apoio, enquanto eu chorava o caminho todo até a sala comunal. Quando chegamos em frente á Mulher Gorda, Remus disse a senha enquanto eu limpava minhas lágrimas.

Entramos na Sala Comunal. Ela estava quieta e vazia, apenas três pessoas estavam sentadas em um sofá perto da lareira: Pedro, Sirius e James. Me separei de Remus enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que continuavam á cair em minha bochecha e subi direto para o dormitório, sem me virar enquanto James me chamava ansioso.

...

Oii

Bem, o meu lado Drama Queen apareceu novamente na história!

Agora podemos entender os medos de Lily

Bjj


	17. O plano

Para sempre com você

James POV

Fiz com que Sirius e Pedro ficassem comigo na Sala Comunal para esperar Lily. Ela tinha estado tão estranha depois que vimos Helen Abbot que estou com medo por ela. Quando ela arrastou Remus para algum lugar, seu rosto era de tremenda suplica e desespero. Eu tentei ajudá-la, mas ela só disse "depois". Por isso que o depois vai ser aqui, na Sala comunal.

Eu, Sirius e Pedro estávamos quase dormindo esperando Lily, fora um dia cansativo e nossas barrigas estavam cheias de comida de Hogwarts, que facilita o cansaço, quando Lily aparece. Ela chorava e o braço de Remus á segurava pela cintura. Quando ela nos viu sentados, se separou de Remus, enxugou as lágrimas que caiam e correu para o dormitório feminino. Eu a chamei, mas ela não parou. E eu não podia ir atrás dela porque nenhum menino pode entrar no dormitório feminino. Sim, é um saco. Suspirei e me virei para Remus, que olhava a escada preocupado:

-Certo, Moony – eu disse meio irritado – Não me interessa se vocês fizeram um voto de silêncio, ou qualquer outro que obriga vocês a não me falarem o que aconteceu. Eu não quero nem saber, só quero que tu me contes O QUE RAIOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM LILY!

Remus começou á falar. Falou tudo que Lily tinha lhe dito, e a cada palavra que ouvia, ficava cada vez mais irritado comigo mesmo. Poxa, eu tinha que ser tão galinha assim? Poxa, isso é trabalho para Sirius. Fui ser galinha e vê no que deu: minha namorada, a menina que amo, com medo de uma das meninas que fiquei por um tempo (no máximo duas semanas). Lily se sentia ameaçada, com medo e com toda a razão. Helen pode muito bem ser demoníaca quando quer:

-É Prongs – Sirius disse lá do sofá – Você conseguiu. Agora a Helen quer seu couro, mas não no lado ruim, e sim no lado meio... animal.

-Isso quer dizer que... – eu disse olhando ele

-Que, além de você estar em maus lençóis – ele completou – Lily não sabe o que fazer. E na real, nada de novo do que Remus disse que ela disse.

Ah, que ótimo. A partir de hoje minha vida vai virar um inferno. Mas o que eu realmente tenho que fazer é ficar perto de Lily, mostrar á ela que sempre estarei ao seu lado e... ficar o máximo possível longe de Helen e qualquer coisa que seja dela.

...

No outro dia, não vi Lily até o café. Cheguei no Salão Principal correndo. Tinha procurado ela por todo os cantos do castelo até que me lembrei que o mapa do Maroto estava comigo. Por isso o abri e falei "Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom" e procurei o nome de Lily. Ela estava no Salão Principal, perto de Joana e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, depois procurei Helen, ela estava na mesa da Corvinal. Merda.

Sentei ao lado de Lily apressado, notei que Helen nos olhava. Cara, que medo daquele olhar. Lily parecia triste:

-Lily – eu disse olhando-a – está tudo bem. Ela não vai te machucar. Nada vai acontecer, eu não vou deixar.

Ela olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ela colocou uma mão em meu rosto e me beijou. Senti o gosto de suas lágrimas. Cara, eu tinha conseguido machucar a pessoa que eu mais amava na vida com o meu passado. Quando vou aprender á fazer as coisas pensando no futuro. Me separei dela e segurei suas mãos:

-Certo Lily – eu disse sorrindo – Não tem o que se preocupar. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela apenas me abraçou:

-Vocês ficam dizendo isso, James – ela disse ainda abraçada em mim – mas eu estou com medo, apavorada, melhor dizendo. Não sei o que fazer, nem o que vai acontecer.

Ela se separou de mim e foi embora, me deixando sozinho ao lado de Joana. Remus, Sirius e Pedro ainda estavam no dormitório. Joana se aproximou de mim:

-James – ela disse enquanto comia um mamão – Sei que vou lhe dizer o que voe já sabe de cor e salteado desde ontem, mas você não a viu ontem no dormitório. Ela acordou a todas chorando e soluçando alto. A única coisa que pode fazer é fazer Helen largar de seu pé.

-É Joana – eu disse meio irritado. Não era com Joana, era com toda essa porcaria de situação – como se fosse fácil. Eu não sei nenhum feitiço para que isso aconteça.

-É – ela disse largando o garfo no prato e sorrindo para mim – Mas eu sei algo que irá ajudar. Mas não vai poder ser agora. Encontre comigo na sala do Professor Slughorn ás 16:00, nosso horário livre, leve os marotos que eu levo Lily, vamos precisar de cérebros. E cérebros bons em poções.

Olhei para ela. Aquilo era totalmente esquisito, mas pensando bem, podia ser realmente um ótimo plano.

...

Às 16:00, eu, Sirius, Remus e Pedro fomos até a frente da sala do Prof. Slughorn encontrar com Joana e Lily. Quando chegamos, as duas já estavam lá. Lily parecia realmente preocupada e quando me viu suspirou de alivio enquanto eu a abraçava:

-Shh – eu disse – Shh. Vamos ajeitar tudo antes que algo aconteça.

Nós nos separamos, mas continuei com um braço em volta de sua cintura:

-Certo Joana – Remus disse – Qual é o seu plano

-Bem – ela disse com um ar de chefona e abrindo um livro pesado – é o seguinte. Tem uma poção aqui que faz a pessoa se esquecer que gosta de outra, ou deixar de gostar de outra, sem aborrecimentos. A pessoa simplesmente esquece que algum dia gostou da pessoa, apenas encara ela como uma amiga de tempos.

-Ótimo – eu disse – Como se faz?

-Bem – ela falou – aí que está o problema. Precisa de ingredientes que só os professores tem. E é um pouquinho complicada de fazer. Por isso precisamos de gênios em poções. E precisamos de Lily, além de gênia de poções, ela é a favorita de Slughorn, e pode conseguir para nós os ingredientes.

-Certo, eu consigo – ela disse – já sei mais ou menos o que fazer.

-Ótimo. – Joana fechou o livro e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho de dentro dele – Lily, precisamos destes ingredientes até amanhã á noite

Lily assentiu. Pelo jeito era isso. Graças a deus, logo, logo, ficaremos livres de Helen e voltaremos á viver felizes para sempre. É, ainda não sei o futuro, mas vamos chutar.

Eu tinha História da Magia ás cinco horas junto com Remus, mas eram ainda 16:20. Levei Lily comigo até a Sala Comunal, peguei meu livro de História da Magia me sentei no sofá de sempre, Lily veio e deitou em meu colo. Eu lia e acariciava seu cabelo ruivo e sedoso. Ela estava tão quietinha, parecia que não tínhamos preocupação nenhuma, era como antes de Helen pintar o cabelo.


	18. O aquário

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Como vou conseguir fazer o que preciso até amanhã? Eu não tenho aqui um aquário sobrando para fazer o que quero fazer. Ficar deitada ali no colo de James era tão bom, tão calmo. Parecia que nada daquilo estava acontecendo comigo ou com James, conosco, parecia que era de outra vida, a vida de uma outra pessoa:

-James – eu falei ainda deitada em seu colo e olhando para frente

-O que foi meu amor – ele disse colocando a mão em meu ombro

-Para fazer o que eu preciso – eu disse – eu preciso de um aquário completo, daqueles redondinhos com areia. Você sabe onde eu posso arranjar um assim?

-Sei – ele respondeu. Imaginei ele dando ombros, o que obviamente aconteceu – Mas não aqui em Hogwarts, mas em Hogsmeade.

-Como vamos até lá? – eu perguntei me virando para ficar de barriga para cima e olhar para James – A próxima ida é só no próximo fim de semana! Preciso para amanhã!

-Lily, meu amor – ele disse sorrindo torto, aquele sorriso maroto que ele e Sirius tanto usam – Você se esqueceu que namora um maroto?

Ri. Foi a primeira vez que ri desde que vi Helen ruiva. E vi que James ficou feliz por me ver sorrir. Ele abriu o maior sorriso que ele já deu perto de mim. Tínhamos aula agora, mas eu não estava com a menor vontade de ir para a aula de feitiços:

-Acho que temos aula agora, certo Lily? – James disse baixando a cabeça e beijando minha testa

-Não quero ir – eu disse numa vozinha de criançinha

-Peraí – James disse se divertindo – Repete, por favor? Acho que não ouvi direito. Ou melhor, nunca pensei que ouviria Lilian Evans dizendo que não quer ir para aula.

Eu ri e me sentei. Olhei para ele sorrindo e balançando a cabeça, me levantei e peguei minha bolsa com meus livros. Depois de feitiço eu tinha os dois últimos tempos de transfigurações. James também se levantou, pegou sua mochila, pegou minha mão e fomos juntos para nossas aulas.

As aulas acabaram ás 19:00. Fui até a sala Comunal cansada, largar meus livros e ir tomar um banho antes do jantar. Fiz tudo isso e desci com Joana para o Salão Principal, já que não vi nenhum dos marotos, ou seja, James, desde que fui para a aula. Quando chegamos no Salão principal, vi James já sentado em seu lugar na mesa de Grifinória rindo com Sirius, Remus e Royal, um colega de quarto e de quadribol deles. Suspirei aliviada e fui me sentar ao seu lado:

-Oi amor – ele disse passando um braço em volta de minha cintura e me beijando – Como foi o resto das aulas?

-Meio cansativas – eu disse sorrindo com a normalidade que parecíamos estar vivendo, como se ele quisesse mostrar á todos que nada estava acontecendo.

Coloquei a cabeça em seu ombro e ele sussurrou em meu ouvido disfarçado por beijar meu cabelo:

-Não vamos mostrar á ela que estamos com medo e preocupados. É isso que ela quer. – e então beijou meu cabelo e voltou á conversar com os meninos.

No jantar descobri que ninguém sabia, pelo menos da Grifinória, que Helen Abbot queria me separar de James, mas a Corvinal inteira e a Sonserina também sabiam, a Corvinal pois Helen era da Corvinal, e a Sonserina porque se James se separasse de mim ficaria arrasado e não jogaria bem nos jogos de quadribol, e eles estavam torcendo para que o plano de Helen desse certo.

Depois do jantar eu fui sair, como sempre, mas James segurou meu braço:

-Se você quer conseguir aquele aquário – ele disse – Tem que ser agora

Ele me deu a mão e fomos andando devagar. Chegamos no segundo andar em frente á uma estatua de uma mulher. Ele tocou a estatua com a varinha e murmurou:

-Maus á caminho

A estatua se moveu para a direita, revelando um caminho mal iluminado. James começou á entrar nessa passagem me arrastando junto, até que parei:

-Peraí James – eu disse – Para onde isso vai nos levar?

-Vai nos levar no Pet Shop da Dona Selma – ele disse simplesmente

-Mas – eu falei sem entender – Mas ele fechou e...

-Vem Lily – ele disse e me puxou para dentro do buraco – Lumus

A ponta de sua varinha acendeu. Ele ia na frente ainda segurando minha mão, me guiando no meio daquela semi-escuridão. Depois de uns dez minutos de caminhada, nós paramos:

-O que foi? – perguntei assustada que alguma coisa tinha acontecido

-Nada – ele respondeu – mas agora começa a parte de subir, ou seja, escada. Vai na frente

-O que eu tenho que fazer? – eu perguntei meio assustada

-Apenas subir e me esperar lá em cima – ele riu – Não vai ter ninguém lá Lily. E eu vou estar atrás de ti sempre.

Passei em sua frente relutante e comecei a subir a escada. Era uma escada comprida, até que cheguei em seu fim, batendo a cabeça no teto:

-Ai – exclamei colocando uma mão na cabeça

-Só não se quebra Lily – James riu um pouco abaixo de mim – Empurra esse lugar onde você deu com sua linda cabeçinha que é um alçapão.

Fiz o que ele pediu, e quando vi, minha cabeça estava dentro do Pet Shop da Dona Selma, mas estava cheia de caixas, todas empilhadas por todo o lugar da loja, eles estavam se mudando. Me levantei e comecei á caminhar em volta da loja. Ouvi então um barulho de caixas se movendo. Me virei rápido e vi que era só James remexendo nas caixas para ver se achava o meu aquário.

Voltamos para Hogwarts às 22:00, fomos direto para a Sala Comunal embaixo da capa de James. Quando chegamos lá, subi apressada para deixar o aquário em cima de minha mesa e pegar meu livro de feitiços e o de transfigurações, quando desci de novo, James me olhava curioso:

-Vai estudar? – ele perguntou enquanto me sentava no sofá

-Vou ver o feitiço, aprende-lo melhor.

-Certo – ele disse e se abaixou para beijar minha testa – Mas vá dormir cedo, amanhã temos ingredientes de poções para pegar Srta. Favorita do Slughorn

Ele riu e foi embora. Abri os livros e comecei a ler o feitiço que faria, seria bem mais complicado do que simplesmente dar balas de abacaxi para o Prof. Slughorn.


	19. Te amo

Para sempre com você

James POV

Pegar o aquário para Lily foi moleza, mais moleza do que tirar um doce da mão de Wormtail. Lily ficou meio assustada com a parte de chegar até lá e de pegar o aquário sem pagar, ela até deixou dinheiro em cima de umas caixas. Ela está tão ligada e preocupada com o negocio de Helen, que quando chegamos na Sala Comunal ela ainda foi estudar melhor o feitiço que faria.

Desci hoje de manhã para ir tomar café, tinha acordado praticamente cedo para poder treinar um pouco de quadribol, mas acho que será impossível com o tema de História e Magia para hoje, que não pude fazer porque ajudei Lily, o que o amor não faz?, antes do fim de semana, quando chego na Sala Comunal e vejo Lily dormindo com dois livros no colo, ela deve ter ficado até tarde estudando. Fui até ela e tirei os livro de seu colo, depois acariciei seus cabelos:

-Lily – eu sussurrei – Lily, acorde meu amor

Ela piscou os olhos, uma, duas, três vezes até abrirem por completo e me saudarem com a cor verde deles. Ela olhava para mim com um pouco de sono:

-Acho que já chega de estudar, Lily – eu disse – Você já deve saber o feitiço de cor e salteado e Merlin sabe que sim

-Só quero que fique perfeito – ela disse esfregando um de seus olhos

-Vai dar tudo certo, Lily – eu disse me levantando – Vamos, quero tomar café cedo, quero terminar meu trabalho de História da magia antes que as aulas comecem, e enquanto isso você pode fazer o seu feitiço para Slughorn.

-O feitiço de Slughorn tem que ser feito na hora, e quero que você venha comigo até a sala dele durante o almoço – ela disse se levantando – Vou só me trocar e ir no banheiro rapidinho.

Me sentei no braço da poltrona e esperei Lily por uns vinte minutos, até que ela desceu correndo vestida com o uniforme feminino da Grifinória (um dos), uma camisa branca, a saia preta e a gravata listrada laranja e vermelha que nem a minha. Ela parou em minha frente e sorriu, parecia mais desperta, mas continuava com aquele brilho nos olhos, quase não conseguia olhar para eles, aquele brilho parecia ser um sol, um pequeno sol brilhoso em cada um de seus olhos.

Me levantei, peguei uma de suas mãos e fomos para o Salão Principal. Estavam apenas os professores e começavam á chegar alguns alunos. Nos sentamos em nossos lugares e começamos á comer:

-Lily – eu disse enquanto tomava um suco de laranja – O que é esse feitiço tão complicado?

-Não vou lhe contar, Potter – ela disse sorrindo – é surpresa, só saberá na hora do almoço.

-Potter – eu disse abraçando ela apertado, ela soltou um risinho – Antes era James, amor, querido, agora é Potter? Qual é o seu problema Evans?

-Meu problema é que eu te amo – ela disse olhando para mim séria

Olhei para ela. Era a primeira vez que ela dizia que me amava. Já tinha dito que me odiava, não gostava de mim, mas nunca que me amava, e para comprovar isso, notei que seus olhos estavam sérios, dizia totalmente a verdade:

-Eu também te amo Lily – eu disse também serio e a beijei

Você não tem noção do quanto meu coração batia forte. Ela parecia á ponto de explodir! Nunca tinha sentido isso, e tenho que dizer... era uma sensação maravilhosa. Continuamos nos beijando, e tão intensamente que eu não ouvia nada á minha volta. Talvez todos tenham parado de falar e ficado olhando para nós. Mas então, o capeta aparece:

-Ei James! – Sirius berra ao meu ouvido e me puxa pelas costas de minha camisa

Isso faz com que meu beijo com Lily seja interrompido de maneira muito abruta, os lábios dela ficaram em um biquinho e os olhos mostravam tristeza, enquanto os meus deviam mostrar o quanto eu estava irritado:

-O que você quer seu cachorro filho da mãe – eu rosnei me virando para Sirius que me encarava

-Calma Prongs – ele disse se levantando – É que tu e a Evans estavam se comendo a tanto tempo que eu só gostaria de te lembrar que você tem um trabalho para História da Magia que vale metade da sua nota, e é para daqui á... – ele olhou em seu relógio de ouro branco que ganhou de dezessete anos – meia hora. Então você deveria me agradecer e não rosnar para mim. Alias, quem tinha que rosnar era eu, não sabia que veado rosnava. Agora eu tenho que ir. Tenho um trabalho de herbologia para agora.

Ele saiu me deixando mais furioso que já estava. Me virei para Lily. Ela sorria amável para mim:

-Se eu soubesse que você tinha um trabalho que vale metade da sua nota para agora, não teria lhe pedido ajuda ontem e nem teria dito que te...

-Ei ei ei – eu disse colocando um dedo em seus lábios para silenciá-la – Lily, não diga mais nenhuma palavra, senão vou ficar brabo com você. Você só vai abrir essa boquinha linda que me deixa louco para me ajudar no trabalho de História da Magia.

Me virei e peguei minha mochila, onde tirei um pergaminho, um tinteiro e minha pena para começar a porcaria do tema.

...

Ao meio dia fui até a frente da sala de Transfigurações onde Lily tinha sua última aula. Esperei do lado de fora, até que a porta se abriu e vários alunos do sétimo ano saíram de dentro da sala. Lily saiu depois de umas 10 pessoas. Quando me viu abriu um grande sorriso para mim. Ela veio para o meu lado e eu passei um braço sob seus ombros, beijando seus lábios rapidamente:

-Certo – eu disse enquanto começávamos a andar ainda abraçados – Para onde vamos agora?

-Para a sala do Prof. Slughorn – ela disse então me olhou – Você trouxe o aquário, certo?

-É claro meu amor – eu disse enquanto descíamos as escadas

Quando chegamos na sala do Prof. Slughorn, a porta estava trancada. Lily se separou de mim, apontou a varinha para a porta e murmurou: Alorromora. A porta se abriu com um clique e eu e Lily entramos na sala. Lily fechou a porta devagar e depois se virou para mim:

-Encha o aquário de água enquanto eu pego os ingredientes naquele armário. – ela disse

Ela foi até um armário no fundo da sala enquanto eu abri minha mochila e tirava o aquário de dentro dela. Coloquei o aquário em cima da mesa do professor e falei:

-Aguamenti

O aquário se encheu da água. Olhei para a direção de Lily e ela voltava com um sorriso no rosto e coisas em sua mão:

-Consegui – ela me disse colocando os ingredientes em minha mochila. Lily foi para frente do aquário e fez um gesto com a varinha. Sob a água do aquário estava boiando uma flor, um lírio branco. Ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu com a pena que estava em cima da mesa "Me desculpa. Precisava dos ingredientes. Espero que possa me perdoar. Lilian Evans" – Pronto. Agora vamos embora antes que...

Nesse momento ouvimos a porta se abrir e a voz de Slughorn atrás dela:

-Já os pego para você, Minerva – ele disse – Só um instantinho. Eu jurava que tinha trancado essa porta.

Tirei minha capa da mochila ainda aberta e a coloquei sob mim e Lily rapidamente. Com sorte, Slughorn não nos viu. Caminhamos rapidamente até a porta, até que parei:

-Mas o que é isso? – Slughorn perguntou olhando o aquário de Lily

Olhei para o aquário. Assim que Slughorn colocou o olho nele, a flor começou á afundar e quando tocou o fundo do aquário, se transformou em um lindo peixe dourado. Arregalei os olhos. Lily puxou meu braço mais forte. Deixei ser puxado até a porta. Prof. Minerva entrou na sala assim que saímos.

Corremos até estarmos bem longe da sala do prof. Slughorn. Tirei a capa em nossa volta. Lily olhou para mim:

-Vamos logo, James – ela disse pegando minha mão – Vamos encontrar Joana e dar logo esses ingredientes para ela.

...

Oi

Espero que gostem desse capitulo. Me inspirei muito para Lily dizer que ama James.

Bjj e FELIZ ANO NOVO

Que tudo seja o melhor para vocês. Felicidades, amor, alegria, saúde e tudo o mais.

Pitty O'Shea


	20. O beijo

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Sim, eu tinha finalmente admitido que amava James Potter. E ainda para ele. Bem, até que já estava na hora sendo que estou apaixonada por ele á algum tempinho, e também considerando que estamos namorando, já conhecemos a família um do outro e estamos tão bem juntos. E o melhor de tudo foi que ele também me ama, e ele me beijou tão intensamente que perdi totalmente a noção do tempo... até que, é obvio, Sirius interrompe tudo naquela maneira delicada dele de ser.

Bem, mas, além disso, (e uma das razões porque estou tão feliz) é que nós conseguimos os ingredientes para fazer Helen Abbot não encher mais meu saco, se bem que ela nem começou ainda.

Eu e James fomos encontrar Joana junto com Remus e Sirius. Ela e Remus estavam estudando a tal poção que iriamos fazer:

-Joana – eu disse parando em sua frente e sorrido. James colocou os braços em volta de minha cintura enquanto abria a mochila – Nós conseguimos

Joana olhou para mim e pegou os ingredientes da mão de James rapidinho. Remus olhou para nós dois e sorriu dizendo parabéns. Sirius estava alheio á tudo, ele olhava fixamente para uma menina da mesa da Lufa-Lufa e ela olhava para ele intensamente também, que até tive que desviar os olhos. Olhei para James satisfeita com o que tínhamos feito sorrindo:

-James – uma voz tocada falou atrás dele – James.

James se vira e nós dois vemos Helen Abbot correndo até ele, balançando aqueles cabelos ruivos falsificados:

-Oi Helen – James disse sempre educado, mas ainda com aquele jeito maroto irritante que eu odeio – Algum problema?

-Não – ela disse sorrindo torto e mexeu nos cabelos dele – Só queria dizer que... é bom você se cuidar no jogo de amanhã.

-Por que? – James perguntou sorrindo

-Surpresa – ela disse para ele em uma jeito sedutor, depois se virou para mim, mas falou em um jeito bem diferente – Você também, Evans, toma muito cuidado.

Depois ela deu um tchauzinho com a mão e foi embora. Certo, essa menina agora me irritou e eu retiro totalmente o que eu disse agora á pouco, ela acabou de começar. E era impressão minha ou ela simplesmente me ameaçou? Olhei irritada para James que ainda olhava Helen sair do Salão principal sorrindo marotamente, quando ele voltou á me olhar e viu que eu encarava ele furiosa:

-O que foi meu amor?- ele perguntou todo inocente

Bufei e me virei, me sentando irritada ao lado de Sirius. James me seguiu:

-Ei Lily – ele disse sentando ao meu lado – O que foi?

-É Lily – Sirius disse me olhando – Acha que Helen é uma ameaça? Porque com aquele corpo e aquele cabelo, que tenho que admitir, ruivo ficou bem nela, ela meio que é, certo?

Encarei Sirius também. Cara, ele e a Helen estavam em algum complô contra mim? Não fora ele mesmo que tinha me dito que não queria que eu e James terminássemos porque éramos, e somos perfeitos um para o outro? Então, por que diabos ele estava falando aquilo?:

-Acho que você realmente não vai querer que eu comece á responder, porque vai ser doloroso – eu disse mais irritada ainda e me levantando. Fui até o meio de Joana e Remus e peguei o livro e os ingredientes – Eu começo essa poção, tenho um período livre agora, na real era de Runas Antigas, mas consigo pegar a matéria depois.

Sai pisando duro do Salão Principal com o livro de poções avançada e os ingredientes embaixo do braço. Eu iria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por toda. Posso ser amiga de todos, uma pessoa amável e calma, mas pode ter certeza que quando o assunto é me irritar e machucar alguém que eu realmente gosto e me importo eu viro uma pessoa totalmente diferente. É como se eu fosse o Dr. Jekyll e virasse o Mr. Hyde daquele livro trouxa "O médico e o monstro" que li nas férias de verão á uns dois anos atrás.

...

No outro dia eu continuava irritada com James, quem manda sorrir para alguém como Helen Abbot? Alguém, que ele sabe muito bem, está tentando nos separar? Eu tinha passado o período inteiro de Runas Antigas fazendo a tal da poção em uma sala no sétimo andar que ninguém usa, só pessoas estilo os marotos que usam para outras coisas. Olhei meu relógio e vi que já estava na hora da minha aula de feitiços.

No final de todas as aulas voltei até a sala continuar a poção. Tranquei a porta com tantos feitiços que nem Alorromora pode abrir. Por que eu tranquei? Porque eu sei que James pode muito bem ver onde eu estou pelo Mapa do Maroto dele e dos outros marotos.

Duas horas depois de eu voltar para a sala, ouço o escudo dos feitiços que joguei na porta funcionar. Parei de picar as folhas de arambaia seca e olhei para a porta prestando atenção:

-_Lily!_ – ouço a voz de James do outro lado da porta – _Lily! Abra a porta Lily._

Não respondi, continuei a fazer a poção. Aliás, por que eu continuava fazendo a tal de poção? Eu já devia ter percebido que não dá para ter um relacionamento sério com James Potter, simplesmente não é da natureza dele:

-Vai embora Potter – eu disse e para meu azar minha voz balançou – E eu não vou abrir a porta.

-_Lily_ – a voz de James se tornou súplica – _Por favor, Lily. Te imploro, abra a porta._

Ele continuou batendo na porta até que ouvi alguém chegar. Não consegui ouvir o que a outra pessoa falava, pois ela falava baixo, em um tom de voz normal:

-_Remus _– James respondeu com a voz alta – _eu não vou ir dormir, não me importa se amanhã eu tenho um jogo importante, eu só quero que a Lily abra a porta para nós podermos conversar!_

Remus falou mais alguma coisa e depois só ouço passos se afastando. Me encosto na parede atrás de mim escorregando. Lágrimas começavam a cair de meus olhos. Que ótimo, eu estava chorando e não enxergava nada em minha frente.

Acordei hoje de manhã na mesma sala com o rosto encostado na mesa. Pisquei meus olhos e olhei para o caldeirão ao meu lado, o líquido tinha ficado transparente, como o livro dizia que deveria ficar. Acordei totalmente me sentando ereta na cadeira. Eu tinha conseguido! Tinha acabado a poção para acabar com o amor de Helen por James e ela nos deixar em paz! Mas será que eu ainda queria isso? É claro que quer Lilian! Você o ama, e vocês dois estão namorando! Peguei um frasco sobressalente e o enchi com a poção. Olhei em meu relógio, era 10:00 de sábado, ou seja, era hora do jogo de quadribol Grifinória contra Corvinal, e tanto James quanto Helen jogavam.

Corri o mais rápido até o campo. Subi na arquibancada do lado da Grifinória e achei Remus no meio dela junto com Joana e Pedro. Cheguei perto dos dois:

-Cheguei muito tarde? – perguntei

-Lily! – Joana exclamou – Onde você estava?

-James está muito preocupado com você Lily – Remus me disse severo – Ele não dormiu, ficou olhando o Mapa a noite inteira. E não preciso usar uma bola de cristal para descobrir que era o seu nome que ele olhava.

Fui responder, mas olhei para o campo e perdi a fala. Lá estava James, lindo como sempre com o uniforme do time da Grifinória e os cabelos sempre bagunçados, sobrevoando o campo á procura do pomo quando Helen Abbot chega em sua vassoura até seu lado, agarra a frente de seu uniforme e o beija com a necessidade e o desejo que eu acho que nunca o beijei antes.

O mundo parou em minha volta, eu não ouvia ninguém falar ou berrar ou cantar, acho que todos realmente pararam falar, cantar e berrar. Nada mais existia apenas aquela imagem de James beijando Helen Abbot. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, as segurei, me virei para Remus, não aguentava olhar mais aquela cena:

-Pega – eu disse colocando o frasco com a poção em sua mão – Nem sei para que passei a noite fazendo isso se os dois se merecem mais que eu e ele.

Não esperei uma resposta de Remus, apenas me virei e sai correndo do estádio em direção ao castelo, sentindo que olhares me seguiam.

...

Oi

Primeiro post do ano e feliz 2011!

Aiii, como eu adoro ser dramaqueen, vou ficar alguns dias sem postar mas continuem mandando rewiews, eu amo eles

bjj


	21. Floresta Proibida

Para sempre com você

James POV

Como passei a noite inteira preocupado com Lily e olhando seu nome no Mapa do Maroto vendo ela se mexer de um lado para o outro naquela sala no sétimo andar, na hora do jogo eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada. Eu tentava, juro que tentava, encontrar o pomo, mas encontrar aquela coisa pequena e dourada em um dia de sol é a mesma coisa que achar agulha em um palheiro.

Bem, lá estava eu sobrevoando o campo tentando focalizar a minha visão, quando Helen Abbot para em meu lado e me puxa em sua direção pela frente de meu uniforme e então me beija.

Foi o pior beijo em toda a minha vida.

E olha que meu repertório de beijos é bem chocante.

Tentei me livrar dela de todas as maneiras, até que eu segurei seus ombros e a empurrei com força para trás. Consegui me desgrudar dela e notei que todo o estádio tinha se calado. Eu ofegava. Olhei para o lado, achei Sirius que me olhava meio assustado, continuei procurando, até que encontro Remus, meu olhar indagava apenas uma coisa: Lily. Ele me respondeu balançando negativamente a cabeça e erguendo um frasco com uma substância transparente, a poção, Lily tinha conseguido terminar. Olhei preocupado pelo campo e arquibancadas, até que vejo, ao longe, cabelos ruivos brilhando pela luz do sol á caminho do castelo.

Desci a minha vassoura até o chão e saí correndo atrás de Lily. Estava tão transtornado que nem pensei em seguir ela com a vassoura, iria até mais rápido, mas a única coisa que eu queria era encontrar Lily e dizer que tudo tinha sido um completo mal entendido:

-Lily! – berrava durante a saída do campo – Lily!

-James! – ouço alguém berrar meu nome atrás de mim, várias vozes diferentes faziam isso

-Sr. Potter – ouvi a voz de McGonagal gritar

Pouco me importei, poderia ganhar uma suspensão, mas eu iria conseguir alcançar Lily cedo ou tarde. Ela estava um pouco à frente de mim, mas mesmo assim uma boa distância:

-Lily! – eu gritei de novo – Pára!

Ela virou a entrada do castelo e ouvi um soluço vindo dela, um soluço abafado que eu não devia ter ouvido. Parei de correr, ofegante. Olhava a entrada do castelo com dor. Caminhei devagar até a floresta, entraria ali e só sairia de lá acompanhado por Lilian Evans.

...

Acho que caminhei por uns 20 minutos até não enxergar mais nenhum pedaço do céu. Tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco apavorado, por isso deixei minha varinha em minha mão, firme para o caso de ter que usá-la. Ouvi então um farfalhar de folhas sendo pisadas, me virei para o lugar de onde veio o som com a varinha na altura do peito apontada para frente. O barulho apareceu de novo:

-Quem está aí? – gritei – Apareça!

-Abaixe a varinha jovem – a voz veio de minha frente, uma voz masculina, forte e calma

-Quem é você? – eu falei com a voz mais controlada baixando a varinha

O dono da voz aparece. Arregalei os olhos. Não de pavor, afinal centauros são criaturas não muito apavorantes, ao menos que estejam com raiva, e eu também já estudei eles e sei as coisas básicas que eles deixam nós bruxos sabermos:

-Sou Salvatourus – o centauro me respondeu – Chefe dos centauros da Floresta Proibida da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E você, jovem?

Salvatourus era moreno (uma coisa difícil para alguém que mora em um lugar que praticamente não chega a luz) com cabelos ondulados louros até os ombros. E por que ele continuava me chamando de jovem?:

-Sou James Potter – eu disse – Estudante de Hogwarts. Sétimo ano. Pertenço à casa de Godrig Gryffindor, Grifinória, sou capitão do time de quadribol de minha casa. Sou um maroto, fiz o Mapa do Maroto que mostra todo o domínio de Hogwarts. Namoro a menina mais perfeita da história do mundo bruxo, mas ela acha que eu sou um filho da puta, desculpa o vocabulário, e quer acabar comigo.

Cara, eu acabei de falar toda a minha ficha para um cara, que na real é metade cavalo, que eu nunca vi na vida?:

-Por que ela acharia isso – Salvatourus me perguntou. Cara, ele estava parecendo Dumbledore – ou faria algo assim com você?

-Ah – eu exclamei me largando em cima de uma pedra atrás de mim – O problema é que tem uma menina que...

Depois de eu contar toda a minha história para ele, e Salvatourus estava ouvindo tudo na maior paciência. Será que além de chefe do grupo de centauros ele não era algum tipo de conselheiro da tropa? Porque ele me ouviu prestando tanta atenção assim como Dumbledore faria com você:

-Mas por que você veio tão fundo na floresta? – ele perguntou depois de eu acabar minha história arrasado – Pensei que a Floresta Proibida era proibida para todos os alunos. E não acho que Dumbledore faria algum tipo de exceção com seus alunos.

-Não, ele não fez nada desse tipo – eu disse passando a mão em meu cabelo – eu vim porque não fazia o mínimo sentido em voltar para o castelo, pois minha namorada duvido que queira me ver, eu iria ter que responder todas as perguntas dos professores e todos os alunos iriam me encarar como se eu fosse algum tipo de dragão que fosse cuspir fogo á qualquer minuto. E só vou sair daqui, até Lily Evans venha me buscar.

Olhei para ele decidido. Salvatourus concordou com a cabeça pensativo. Ele caminhou até ficar bem em minha frente:

-Acho que estás sendo um pouco infantil – ele me disse sério – Mas se é o que você quer, à vontade.

Ele continuou a caminhar até sair de meu campo de visão, me retorci para olhá-lo:

-Ei! – eu falei alto fazendo Salvatourus se virar – Se Dumbledore perguntar, eu não estou dentro da Floresta.

-Certo – ele disse rindo – mas vou mandar alguém lhe dizer quem entrou na floresta para lhe procurar.

-Você faria isso por mim? – perguntei franzindo a testa

-Você me parece alguém honesto, jovem James – ele disse – e eu faria tudo pelo amor. Até mesmo um amor sofrido como o seu.

Ele se virou e então me deixou sozinho.

...

Já parecia ser umas nove da noite e eu estava morrendo de fome e ninguém tinha vindo ainda me procurar. Ótimo, ninguém se importa com James Potter, nem sua namorada e nem seus melhores amigos. Perfeito. Bem, pelo menos Petra poderia me trazer algo para comer, não? Afinal, elfos domésticos podem aparatar e desaparatar em Hogwarts. Achei melhor não. Eu poderia viver um dia sem comida.

No outro dia (sim eu dormi na Floresta, no chão na real) meu estomago estava roncando muito alto e eu não consegui agüentar, tive que chamar Petra:

-Sr. James! – ela exclamou com sua vozinha fina e esganiçada – O que o senhor está fazendo na Floresta proibida de Hogwarts! A minha senhora, sua mãe, recebeu uma carta do diretor Dumbledore dizendo que o senhor tinha sumido e ela está muito nervosa e preocupada e...

-Petra – eu a interrompi – Eu ordeno que você não conte que me viu aqui para ninguém, certo? Só quero que você me traga alguma comida por favor?

Ela assentiu e desaparatou. Alguns minutos depois ela aparatou novamente em minha frente trazendo um prato cheio de omeletes, pães e frutas. Abençoada seja Petra. Ela desaparatou de volta para casa com a minha ordem de ficar quieta. Eu comi o prato inteiro.

Quando eu estava colocando meu prato de lado, um centauro veio galopando até onde eu estava:

-Você é o jovem James Potter? – ele me perguntou com uma voz grave

-Sim – eu respondi. Por que os centauros insistem em chamar alguém de jovem?

-Salvatourus mandou-me lhe avisar que 4 pessoas estão entrando na Floresta procurando por você.

-Você sabe me descrever eles? – eu perguntei ansioso enquanto me levantava da pedra

-Eram 4 adolescentes – o centauro me disse. Ele parecia ser jovem – Três meninos e uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos tão verdes quanto o gramado. Estão com as varinhas erguidas, e pelo que contou á Salvatourus, a menina se parece muito com sua namorada.

Arregalei os olhos. Lily viera! O jovem centauro (merda, agora jovem ficou em minha cabeça) saiu correndo do lado contrario de onde veio. Do lugar onde o centauro surgiu, surgiu Lily com as mesmas roupas de ontem, ofegando, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos e seus lindos cabelos emaranhados:

-James! – ela berrou e largou sua varinha, deixando esta cair no chão e correu até mim. Ela jogou os braços entrelaçando-os em volta de meu pescoço. Ela colocou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e eu senti lágrimas ali. Entrelacei ela com os meus braços em sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de mim.

-Aleluia te encontramos Prongs – ouvi Sirius exclamar aliviado. Ergui minha cabeça e olhei para meus três melhores amigos – Nós te procuramos por toda a parte. Sabe o que quer dizer TODA a parte, Prongs?

Sorri para ele. Lily tirou a cabeça do meu pescoço e me olhou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e o caminho delas pelas suas bochechas:

-Você simplesmente sumiu e quando Sirius me disse que você tinha sumido... – ela disse sofrida – Ah James, eu me senti tão estúpida por ter dado bola para aquilo tudo e ter ficado braba com você. Me perdoa?

-É claro que sim, meu amor – eu disse ela me beijou com a intensidade que ela nunca tinha me beijado antes. E tenho que dizer, eu gostei tanto que a ergui do chão.

...

Oii

Eu até não demorei tanto, é que eu fiquei tão culpada por deixar vocês sem lerem a continuação que continuei escrevendo mesmo assim. Estou escrevendo os caps. à noite

Espero que tenham gostado deste

Bjj


	22. Reencontro

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Quando eu entrei no castelo fui direto para o sétimo andar. Remus tinha me mostrado a sala precisa um outro dia. Quando a grande porta de ferro apareceu eu a abri e entrei na grande sala que sempre muda de decoração. Agora sua decoração era aconchegante, parecia um quarto. Um quarto aconchegante e pequeno, não parecia aquela sala gigante que Remus me mostrara. Tinha apenas uma cama grande com vários travesseiros e um ursinho de pelúcia, uma mesa de escrivaninha que tinha uma caixa de papel, uma garrafa com água e um pote de sorvete de chocolate.

Me joguei nos travesseiros, abracei com força o ursinho e chorei. Chorei muito, encharquei os travesseiros e o ursinho. Gastei toda a caixa de papel e bebi toda a água, colocando-a para fora com ainda mais lágrimas e comi o pote inteiro de sorvete. Passei o resto do dia e a noite inteira também ali, até me sentir forte o suficiente para enfrentar James na sala comunal. Sai da sala precisa e depois de andar poucos passos alguém me abraça por trás:

-Ai Lily – ouço a voz de Sirius aliviada – Ainda bem que te achamos

-Desgruda Sirius! – eu disse me afastando dele e o encarando

-Grande consideração Lily – ele disse sarcástico – Todos nós te procurando por tudo quanto é lugar e...

-Graças a deus achou ela! – Remus e Joana dizem ao mesmo tempo chegando juntos com Pedro – Nós já demos a poção para Helen e parece que deu certo.

Eles chegaram perto de nós e pararam. Remus enrugou a testa, mas foi Pedro quem perguntou:

-Mas cadê James? – ele perguntou – Ele não estava contigo?

-Eu pensei que ele estava com vocês – eu disse já começando á ficar preocupada e olhando os quatro

-E nós com você – Sirius disse. Ele estava sério, sinal claro que era algo com que se preocupar – Pensamos que vocês estavam se entendo de novo.

-Então James sumiu? – eu disse

-Ele não está em lugar nenhum – Joana deu ombros

-E por que estamos parados aqui conversando? – eu perguntei indignada – Temos que ir atrás dele!

-Lily – Sirius disse se aproximando de mim – Escuta, não adianta, o nome de James não aparece no Mapa desde o jogo de quadribol!

-Ele pode estar embaixo da capa! – eu exclamei

-O Mapa não perde pessoas porque elas estão embaixo de capas de invisibilidade – Remus explicou – Não somos burros Lily

-São o mínimo para deixar passar uma pessoa que com a certeza absoluta está no território de Hogwarts ou Hogsmeade – eu disse séria – já buscaram Hogsmeade?

-É claro que sim – Sirius disse meio irritado – Por todos os cantos, mas nada de James Potter. Nem um único cheiro daquela porcaria de perfume!

-Eu gosto daquele perfume dele – eu disse baixinho

Então era isso, James tinha sumido por minha causa. Como eu fora estúpida acreditando que Helen Abbot poderia fazer algo contra mim e James. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos e ameaçavam cair até que ouvi a voz de Pedro:

-Ei – ele disse pensativo – o único lugar que não consta no Mapa é a Floresta Proibida, e James não entrou no castelo ontem, então o único lugar para onde ele pode ter ido é a Floresta

-Pedrinho – Sirius disse agarrando a cabeça de Pedro e beijando-a – Você é demais.

Não esperei mais momento nenhum, apenas sai correndo. Corri mais rápido do que sabia que eu corria, ouvi os passos apressados atrás de mim. Entramos na Floresta e começamos á ir devagar:

-Varinhas á postos pessoal – ouço a voz de Remus atrás de mim

Pego a minha varinha e sigo entrando na floresta. Apenas andamos uns vinte minutos em linha reta até que tudo começou a escurecer, o céu não aparecia entre as arvores, muito menos a luz do sol, mas continuava claro o bastante para enxergarmos o que estava a nossa frente, até que ouvimos a voz de James:

-James – arfei e corri até onde tinha ouvido a voz, ouvi que os três me acompanharam

Corremos apenas mais alguns minutos quando vejo, em uma clareira, James em pé, com o uniforme do time de quadribol da Grifinória, os cabelos pretos sempre bagunçados, os óculos tortos e os olhos castanhos amendoados que eu tanto amo, sem falar em seu perfume que não sumira depois de um dia e uma noite nessa floresta horrível e ainda por cima dormindo no chão:

-James! – eu gritei e deixei cair minha varinha no chão e corri até ele. Entrelacei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e encaixei meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele onde comecei a chorar. Ele passou os braços em torno de minha cintura e me apertou para mais perto dele, enterrando seu rosto em meus cabelos

-Aleluia te encontramos Prongs – ouvi Sirius exclamar aliviado atrás de mim, mas não mexi um músculo – Nós te procuramos por toda a parte. Sabe o que quer dizer TODA a parte, Prongs?

Ergui minha cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele olhava os amigos sorrindo e quando me olhou, seus olhos pareciam dizer "eu te amo". Como pude ser tão idiota a ponto de brigar com ele?:

-Você simplesmente sumiu e quando Sirius me disse que você tinha sumido... – eu disse com a voz embriagada – Ah James, eu me senti tão estúpida por ter dado bola para aquilo tudo e ter ficado braba com você. Me perdoa?

-É claro que sim, meu amor – ele disse sorrindo. Sorrindo não do jeito maroto, mas de um jeito totalmente honesto e que também pedia desculpas. Esse sorriso me derreteu tanto que tive que beijá-lo com uma intensidade que nem Helen Abbot poderia ter beijado ele, e ele retribuía com tanta felicidade que chegou a me levantar do chão.

-Eu também sinto muito – ele disse se separando de mim e dando um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes perfeito – me perdoa?

Eu ri e o beijei de novo com aquela mesma intensidade chocante que eu tinha beijado antes, e eu continuei no ar, até que ouvimos um bater de palmas e um pigarreio. Eu e James nos separamos e quando vimos quem era, James me colocou no chão rapidamente:

-Oh, por favor – o prof. Dumbledore disse olhando nossas caras de surpresa – não quis interromper esse momento tão intimo e necessitado do casal, mas estava apenas emocionado em ver está linda cena depois da terrível que fui obrigado a presenciar no campo de quadribol ontem de manhã. Mas isso mostrou que realmente o amor de vocês durará, e isso é ótimo.

-Com licença, prof. Dumbledore – Remus perguntou o que eu e James não tínhamos força para perguntar naquele momento – Mas, você sabia esse tempo todo que James estava aqui?

-Ah sim – ele disse sorrindo – Sabia. Salvatourus, o líder dos centauros aqui da Floresta, me contou, mas também contou toda a história que o Sr. Potter contara a ele. E uma das coisas era que o Sr. Potter não sairia da Floresta Proibida sem a Srta. Evans, e como eu sabia que o aborrecimento de Srta. Evans não era duradouro e que vocês, Sr. Black, Sr. Lupin e Sr. Pettigrew, eram espertos o bastante para se darem conta que o Sr. Potter estaria aqui. Mas estive lhe acompanhando, James, todo esse tempo para que você não entrasse em alguma confusão. Salvatourus e os centauros eram meus olhos.

Centauros?:

-Centauros? – eu perguntei olhando James – Você andou com centauros e nem me falou?

-Desculpa meu amor – ele respondeu rindo – mas não tive muito tempo, sabe?

Naquele momento um centauro entra ao lado de Dumbledore e fica ali. Ele era bronzeado, grande, alto, com cabelos louros até os ombros. Ele até que era bonito, os músculos abdominais marcados. Minha boca caiu:

-Esse é o centauro? – perguntei com uma voz fraca. Eu sou uma mulher cheia de hormônios, tinha que ficar com a boca aberta com aquela imagem de quase perfeição, quase porque ele não era James.

-Sou Salvatourus – o centauro me respondeu sorrindo – E você deve ser a Srta. Lily Evans. Estou certo?

Apenas assenti com a cabeça. Meu deus, como ele era bonito. Senti que me olhavam e fechei a boca, sentindo que meu rosto ficava quente, encarei o chão. Ouvi Sirius rir:

-Ei – a voz James me assustou, olhei para ele, mas ele olhava para Remus – E a poção? A Helen? Funcionou?

-Ah sim – Remus riu – Funcionou direitinho.

-Poção? – Ouvi Dumbledore perguntar – Com licença, mas que poção vocês estão falando? E que história é essa de Helen Abbot tomar uma poção?

Ótimo, agora depois de tudo que passamos iríamos ficar em detenção por causa da poção de Helen Abbot. Me apressei à explicar:

-Ah não senhor – eu disse vendo o rosto desconfiado de Dumbledore, aqueles olhos azuis através dos oclinhos de meia-lua me olhavam me deixando ruborizada, mas não desviei o olhar – Não é nada disso, é só que, bem, quando vimos Helen Abbot de cabelos ruivos e soubemos porque ela tinha pintado o cabelo, ficamos, na real eu fiquei assustada. Eu não sabia o que fazer e eles, Sirius, Remus, Pedro, James e Joana descobriram uma poção que faria com que Helen Abbot parasse de gostar de James de uma forma amigável e não faria nenhum mal á ela. E nós fizemos e bem... eu não sei como ela está pois não foi eu que dei à ela a poção, mas pelo que Remus me contou, ela reagiu muito bem.

-Não acho que essa poção tenha sido uma grande idéia – Dumbledore respondeu – Afinal vocês não tinham certeza se a Srta. Abbot iria reagir o efeito esperado dessa poção, foi uma coisa esperta, mas ao mesmo tempo muito arriscada.

-Mil desculpas, senhor – eu disse agora encarando o chão – é só que... eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, e... me desculpa, nada disso irá se repetir.

Eu encarava o chão, meu deus, como eu tinha ficado mal, aquele plano todo tinha parecido uma grande idéia no primeiro momento, mas agora, falando ela para o prof. Dumbledore, parecia apenas um plano de uma pessoa mimada e ciumenta. James continuava com o braço em volta de meus ombros, ele os apertou:

-Mas – prof. Dumbledore continuou, ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo, ele não nos olhava irritado, mas sim com admiração e um pouco de... orgulho eu acho – tenho que admitir que vocês usaram muito bem a cabeça, e pelo que vi da Srta. Abbot hoje, ela parecia extremamente normal. 5 pontos para a Grifinória pela esperteza de vocês e também pela coragem de tentar algo apenas pelo amor.

Sorri para ele, ele me olhava amável:

-Bem, - ele disse depois de um tempo – Vamos voltar para o castelo, soube que o almoço hoje estará uma delicia

Ele se virou e começou á ir embora acompanhado pelo centauro. Mas Sirius o chamou, fazendo-o se virar:

-Sim, Sr. Black – prof. Dumbledore perguntou

-Só queria saber diretor – Sirius disse – se o jogo Grifinória contra Corvinal será remarcado.

-Mas é claro – ele disse sorrindo – Parece que agora, depois da poção, teremos um jogo e tanto.

Então ele desapareceu no meio das árvores. Olhei para James, ele sorria para Sirius:

-Agora sim vai ser um jogo de verdade – Sirius disse balançando a cabeça – o de ontem foi completamente maluco.

-Esse vai ser normal, Sirius – Remus disse começando a caminhar para irmos embora

-Sim, - James disse rindo – a Grifinória irá ganhar Padfoot, de 300 a 60.

-Muito otimista, James – eu disse sorrindo enquanto íamos atrás de Remus e Pedro, Sirius ao lado de James

-Do que você está falando, Lily? – Sirius perguntou indignado – James só está falando a real! E afinal, o que você sabe sobre quadribol?

-Mais do que você pensa, pequeno Black – eu disse provocativa

-Ei – ele disse parando em minha frente – pequeno não. O pequenino da família é meu queridíssimo e perfeito irmão Régulo.

-Afinal – James perguntou – como ele está?

-Sei lá – Sirius deu ombro – e nem me importo

-Sirius – eu comecei, mas James me interrompeu com um beijo

-Nem tenta – ele disse sério depois enquanto continuávamos a andar e saímos da floresta.

...

Oii

Que bom que gostaram do ultimo cap. Fiquei meio assim quando escrevi ele

Espero que agora gostem desse, eu não sabia como acabar

Bjj


	23. Pedido

Para sempre com você

James POV

Assim que entramos no castelo, muitas pessoas vieram perguntar onde eu estava esse tempo todo. Não respondi a ninguém, mas eu sorri bastante, afinal, nos meus braços, com um dos meus braços sob seus ombros estava Lily ali, também sorridente. Sim, Lilian Evans veio me buscar lá de dentro da Floresta Proibida, e quando me viu entrelaçou seus braços em meu pescoço e me beijou com uma intensidade que ela nunca tinha me beijado antes! Ah cara, acho que estou apaixonado por ela.

Pff. Grande novidade.

Bem, lá estava nós três (Sirius estava do meu outro lado. Remus tinha ido fazer uma pesquisa, que eu deveria ir fazer também mas... não estou afim, e Pedro tinha sumido) sorrindo e eu respondendo a quase tudo, quando vejo que o sorriso de Lily se apaga um pouco. Quando olho para frente, Helen Abbot está vindo em minha direção sorrindo. Não aquele sorriso diabólico apaixonado, apenas sorrindo. Mas ela está de cabelos louros. Sim pessoal! Não mais aquele ruivo e sim seu cabelo louro natural:

-James! – ela disse sorrindo – Onde você esteve? Ficamos realmente preocupados com você.

-Nenhum lugar especial Helen – eu disse rindo

-E – ela disse baixando a voz – eu só queria pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu no jogo de ontem. Realmente não sei o que deu em mim. Afinal, vocês dois fazem um casal perfeito e eu não seria a imbecil que separaria vocês.

Eu fiquei em silêncio. A poção realmente funcionou:

-Está tudo bem Helen – Ouvi Lily dizer. Olhei para ela e ela sorria para Helen. Um sorriso amigável, verdadeiro e amável (essa ultima característica do sorriso não poderia faltar, afinal, Lily é assim, amável sempre) – Não precisa se preocupar.

-Ai que bom Lily – Helen abriu um baita sorriso – Ainda bem que me perdoaram. Bem, então até o próximo jogo da Grifinória contra Corvinal. Semana que vem. Tchau.

Assim que ela disse tchau ela se virou, mas ao fazer isso ela sorriu sedutoramente para Sirius e depois foi embora. Arregalei os olhos e olhei para Lily, seus olhos verdes também estavam arregalados e ela ria. Sirius olhou para nós com um sorriso bobo na cara:

-Parabéns Padfoot – eu disse rindo

-Vocês formariam um casal lindo Sirius – Lily disse sorrindo

-É né – ele respondeu com o sorriso bobo – Concordo. Será mesmo?

Ai já me alertei. Era impressão minha ou Sirius estava gostando de Helen Abbot?:

-Sirius – eu disse hesitante – É verdade?

-É claro que é James – ele disse irritado – Sabe, talvez eu também queira achar um amor para a vida inteira, que nem Lily é para você. Eu também quero achar uma Lily para mim!

Nossa. Nunca pensei que Sirius tomaria jeito algum dia, mas... que tome em outra época! Poxa! Ele é jovem demais para isso! Eu tudo bem, afinal encontrei Lily, mas não meu Padfoot! Meu melhor amigo! O maroto mais galinha de todos!:

-Desculpa Sirius é só que... – Lily disse meio confusa e hesitante pelo seu tom de voz

-Estou só brincando Lily – ele disse rindo e abanando a mão – Só queria ver a cara de vocês. Haha, vocês caíram que nem troll em armadilhas de duendes!

Ufa, que alivio. Senti que Lily também estava aliviada, ela relaxou sob meu braço. Ela disse algo de que ia tomar banho e me deu um beijo delicado. Depois se separou de mim e começou á subir as escadas principais. Eu e Sirius começamos a caminhar pelo castelo devagar:

-Cara – ele disse depois de algum tempo em silencio – Vendo a sua cara quando Lily saiu agora a pouco, eu realmente não quero sentir o que você está sentindo agora em relação à Lily. É doentio!

-Não meu amigo – eu disse rindo – é apenas saudável.

Ele riu, mas teve que concordar, na real, o que sinto por Lily é saudável e doentio! É triste e feliz. É uma mistura de todos esses sentimentos:

-Você viu que a Lily estava dando em cima do tal centauro, não é? – ele disse meio provocativo

-E daí? – eu disse – Lily não é desse tipo

-Como você sabe? – ele perguntou me olhando

-Vai te fude, Padfoot – eu disse olhando ele

-Não sozinho, Prongs – ele disse rindo – Prefiro que alguém me ajude.

Aiii, agora fiquei com a imagem de Helen Abbot ajudando Sirius a se foder. Cara, não foi nada bonito. Fui tomar banho depois disso e enquanto ia até a Sala Comunal, vi Emma Jackson chorando sentada no chão, fui até o seu lado e coloquei uma mão sob seu ombro, ela ergueu o rosto assustada e quando me viu, apenas fungou:

-Olá James – ela disse com uma voz muito triste

-O que houve Emma? – eu perguntei me sentando ao seu lado

-Meu irmão... – ela disse, mas sua frase foi interrompida por um alto soluço vindo de sua garganta e ela voltou á chorar novamente. Passei um braço sob seus ombros e ela colocou seu rosto sob meu peito ainda chorando

-Meu irmão foi morto – ela disse com a voz embriagada – foi morto... por Greyback. Meu pai desobedeceu Greyback e ele matou meu irmãozinho como vingança! Ele estava tão feliz que iria entrar para Hogwarts esse ano!

Greyback. Lobo Fenrir Greyback. Ele de novo. Aquele desgraçado que mordeu Remus quando meu amigo ainda era uma criança. Que fez com que Remus passasse sua vida inteira escondendo a porcaria de seu segredo de todos porque senão acabariam com a sua raça. Ele teve que esconder de nós, marotos, seus melhores amigos por anos, até que nós descobrimos e fizemos de tudo para dar força á ele. Viramos até animagos ilegais por ele, tudo por causa daquele filho da puta do Greyback. Destruiu a vida de Remus para sempre, e, Merlin sabe, de outras muitas crianças e famílias. Agora, o desgraçado arruinou a família de Emma, e acabou com a vida de uma criança que ia a recém começar a viver.

Acariciei o braço de Emma e falando coisas para acalmá-la. Não tinha o que dizer, não existia palavras para tudo aquilo. Depois de uns vinte minutos consegui fazer Emma se levantar e ir com ela até a enfermaria, onde ela tomaria um calmante enquanto eu chamava o prof. Dumbledore.

Assim que deixei Emma na enfermaria com o prof. Dumbledore, voltei para a Sala Comunal, onde encontrei Lily, Remus e Sirius sentados no sofá em que sempre sentamos. Quando me viu Lily me olhou preocupada:

-Se afogou no banho, Prongs? – Sirius disse rindo

-Por que sua camiseta está molhada James? – Remus perguntou com a mesma cara preocupada de Lily, mas com um pouco de confusão

Me sentei na poltrona ao lado do sofá. Suspirei:

-Estive consolando Emma Jackson – eu disse, mas Sirius me interrompeu

-Ihh – ele disse – é melhor se cuidar Lily

-Cala a boca Sirius – Lily disse ríspida. Sirius calou a boca rapidinho, assustado com a mudança de humor de Lily. Ela se virou para mim – O que aconteceu com ela James?

Olhei para ela, mas assim que comecei a falar, olhei para Remus. Ele me olhava atento, vi que seu rosto estava mais fino, uma característica de quando a lua cheia está chegando:

-O irmão dela – eu disse ainda olhando Remus – foi assassinado por Greyback.

Ouvi que Lily arfou, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos de meu amigo. Seu rosto ficou serio e balançava a cabeça pesaroso:

-Eu não ia ser a última criança que ele atacaria, James – Remus disse depois de um pesado suspiro – e o irmão de Emma também não será o último.

-O lobo que te mordeu foi Lobo Greyback? – Lily perguntou à Remus. Como ele não lhe respondeu, ela tocou o braço dele e sorriu como se pedisse desculpa – eu não queria tocar no assunto. É que você nunca tinha me contado quem havia lhe mordido. Desculpa.

-Tudo bem Lily – ele disse sorrindo – Não precisa se desculpar.

-Falando nisso – Sirius disse. Ele estava serio – amanhã é dia de lua cheia. Temos que nos preparar para ir com Remus até a Casa dos Gritos.

-Posso ir junto? – Lily perguntou

Olhei para ela assustado. Mas é CLARO QUE NÃO! O que ela estava pensando? Que era uma brincadeira? Nós nos machucamos de verdade perto de Remus quando ele é um lobisomem, ele mesmo se machuca! Não vou deixar que Lily tenha alguma chance de se machucar:

-É claro que NÃO! – eu disse meio irritado

-Mas, por que James? – ela perguntou

-Porque eu acabei de fazer as pazes com você – eu disse indo para frente e apoiando meus cotovelos em meus joelhos – e não vou deixar que você se machuque na véspera de seu aniversário!

-James – ela disse exasperada – Quem disse que eu vou me machucar?

Me recostei na cadeira exasperado. Ela estava sendo tão cabeça dura. Ela já sabe como os lobisomens se comportam. Eles não são a mesma pessoa de quando estão na forma humana:

-James está certo, Lily – Remus disse olhando ela sério

-Remus – ela disse ainda teimosa – Eu posso ser útil. Quem vai cuidar de você?

-Nós! – eu disse exasperado, na real eu meio que gritei. Ela me olhou – Nós! Eu, Sirius e Pedro! Somos animagos Lily! Eu sou um cervo e Sirius é um cachorro preto gigante! Pedro é um rato para poder sair da Casa dos Gritos e chamar alguém quando a coisa estiver séria! Sabemos nos cuidar, e sabemos cuidar de Remus! Se você estiver lá, teremos que cuidar de você enquanto nós cuidamos de nós mesmos!

-Não precisa ser grosso, James – ela disse. Cara, aquilo doeu – Não precioso que vocês me cuidem. Sei feitiços que deixariam o lobisomem Remus que nem um yorkshire de uma senhora de idade. Adestrado.

Fiquei em silêncio. Não iria, nem morto deixar que Lily se machucasse, de qualquer maneira possível:

-Por favor James – ela disse agora com a voz baixa – meu presente adiantado.

Olhei para ela. Seus olhos suplicavam para mim. Me odiei por deixar, na real, me mataria se algo acontecesse com ela naquela noite:

-Certo Lily – eu suspirei

Lily sorriu, veio para meu colo e me beijou. Olhei ela serio:

-É bom que eu não me arrependa Lily

-Não vai – ela sorriu e olhou para Remus – amanhã será o dia em que você será mais paparicado.

-Eu não sou um cachorrinho brincalhão Lily – ele disse meio que para fazer graça, mas serio também

...

Oiii

Até que não demorei tanto, também, não tenho nada para fazer até o dia 17.

Acreditam que minha formatura é so semana que vem? Meu colégio é meio atrasado, e olha que nem fiquei em recuperação

Espero que tenham gostado do cap.

bjj


	24. Aniversário

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Era umas sete da noite quando fomos para a Casa dos Gritos, Remus tinha ido antes com madame Pomfrey. Estávamos com mochilas cheias de comida e medicamentos, as varinhas em mãos. Quando chegamos na frente do salgueiro lutador, Pedro deixou sua mochila com Sirius e virou um rato desaparecendo pelo gramado. O salgueiro, que mexia seus galhos sem parar, parou de se mexer deixando o caminho livre para chegarmos à passagem até a Casa dos Gritos. Sirius foi na frente, depois eu, James e por último Pedro. Acendemos nossas varinhas quando entramos no túnel, ouvi quando Pedro voltou á forma humana atrás de James, o Salgueiro Lutador voltou á se mexer.

Quando chegamos na Casa dos Gritos estava tudo silencioso. Fiquei parada tentando ouvir qualquer som:

-Ele está lá em cima – James disse pegando minha mão e indo atrás de Sirius

Subimos a escada. Meu coração batia rápido. Abrimos a porta no fim da escada e entramos no quarto. Nos postamos em uma fila horizontal, a porta se fechou. Eu não via Remus, via apenas uma criatura peluda retorcida no canto feito uma bolinha ganindo. Ai meu Merlin. Era Remus! Remus gania.

Me adiantei para ir até ele. Ele estava sofrendo tanto. Fui até ele, sentindo que James era contra, ele tentou segurar meu braço, mas eu não deixei. Fui até Remus, agora ele me olhava. Era até um pouco aterrorizador, mas me acalmei pensando é só Remus. Estendi minha mão para tocá-lo e ele ganiu, um ganido que parecia que ele estava dizendo "Lily", quando minha mão estava perto de seu pêlo, ele começou a rosnar e tudo foi rápido demais. Remus se levantou em um pulo ameaçador, senti que uma mão agarrou meu braço e me puxou para longe enquanto James, já em forma de cervo, ficava no meio de mim e Remus. Quem segurava meu braço era Pedro e Sirius, já na forma de um cachorro preto gigante, estava em minha frente para não me deixar passar e rosnava para Remus. Remus e James meio que se debatiam e Remus rosnava alto e olhava para mim. James dava galhada em Remus e o empurrava para longe de mim.

Mas então, pareceu que Remus explodiu, é a única maneira que consigo explicar o que aconteceu. Ele jogou James longe que caiu desacordado em um canto do quarto e veio para cima de mim. Quando Sirius foi para cima de Remus impedir que ele me alcançasse, Remus jogou Sirius também para o outro lado do quarto, que também caiu desacordado. E então, só existia Remus e eu (Pedro havia se virado um rato, mas eu tranquei a porta e fiz com que não fosse embora, não queria que nenhum adulto soubesse que eu estava junto, principalmente Dumbledore), Remus ofegava alto, ele parecia um caçador olhando a presa que ele detestava e queria comer, mas os olhos daquele Remus estavam suplicando alguma coisa, eu não sabia o que era, mas, aqueles olhos me diziam que Remus estava presente. Mas esse... "brilho" logo se apagou e o Remus lobisomem se jogou para cima de mim. Eu estava com a varinha mão, e naquele momento de pânico eu simplesmente ergui a varinha e ataquei Remus com um feitiço e berrei quando fiz isso. Remus caiu inconsciente no chão com um corte na testa. Lágrimas se acumularam em meus olhos e eu cai ajoelhada no chão chorando.

Eu tinha sido estúpida de querer ter vindo com eles hoje, tinha me esquecido de como um lobisomem pode ser perigoso. Tinha sido estúpida e burra, e agora posso ter matado meu amigo dependendo de onde o feitiço o acertou. O corte em sua testa não parecia ser fundo, mas sangrava. Uma linha de sangue descia de sua testa e descia pela lateral, manchando o pêlo que havia naqueles locais de vermelho sangue.

Ouvi alguém se mexer no canto. Pedro tinha ido tentar reanimar Sirius e James. Levantei a cabeça para ver quem acordava e era James. Ele estava de volta na forma humana e estava com uma mão na cabeça. Ele havia se machucado. Ele olhou para o canto onde eu estava e quando me viu ali, ajoelhada ao lado de Remus caído no chão, correu até onde eu estava e me abraçou. Pedro foi cuidar de Sirius. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e continuei a chorar. James passava a mão em meu cabelo. Olhei para Remus:

-Eu não queria – eu disse – eu juro que não...

-Ele está vivo – Sirius disse, já na forma humana tocando o pescoço de Remus – inconsciente, mas vivo. Está tudo bem Lily. Ninguém está brabo com você. Já aconteceram coisas piores com nós quatro. E Remus irá te perdoar. Não se preocupe Lily

-Como não vou me preocupar Sirius? – perguntei com a voz baixa – eu quase matei Remus.

-Para se proteger – James disse – Lily, você quase o matou coisíssima nenhuma!Você apenas usou um feitiço que o deixou inconsciente na hora do pânico! Está tudo bem. Pare de se culpar e me escute da próxima vez para lhe poupar arrependimentos.

Não respondi. Ficamos a noite inteira ali, comemos o que tinha em nossas mochilas e olhando Remus, ele grunhia, resmungava, mas não acordava nunca, até que acabei dormindo.

...

-Lily – ouvi que alguém me chamava amavelmente e acariciava meu cabelo – Lily meu amor, acorda.

Pisquei e abri meus olhos. James olhava para mim sorrindo. Me sentei devagar e senti que estava em uma cama. A cama que ficava em um quarto na Casa dos Gritos onde Remus se transforma em lobisomem. Procurei Remus pelo quarto e o vi sentado no chão com Sirius e Pedro tentando fazer curativos no ferimento da testa que eu provoquei, sem muito sucesso. Me levantei e caminhei até lá devagar e sorrindo:

-Deixem que faço isso – eu disse pegando a gaze da mão de Sirius e me sentando na frente de Remus

-Vai em frente – Sirius disse se levantando e indo até o lado de James – Você deve ser melhor que eu nesse negocio de curativo

-Bom dia Remus – eu disse passando a gaze no ferimento – Como você está?

-Com uma dor de cabeça de matar – ele disse rindo – você realmente provou que sabe se cuidar sozinha Lily – então olhou para James – nunca duvide dela Prongs.

Todos nós rimos, até que Remus fez uma careta enquanto eu costurava o ferimento, podia ter parecido que não era fundo, mas acho que me enganei. Na real eu poderia apenas colocar um remédio que o ferimento se fecharia, mas eu estava afim de fazer ao modo trouxa. Uma mistura de modo trouxa com modo bruxo porque depois de acabar de costurar eu colocaria um pouco de Essência de Titânio, para fazer que a cicatriz fique apenas uma linha fina branca:

-Ah – Remus disse como se lembrasse de alguma coisa enquanto eu pegava a Essência de Titânio na minha bolsa – Feliz aniversário.

-O que? – eu perguntei com o vidrinho na mão

-Feliz aniversário – ele deu ombros – Hoje é dia 30 de janeiro.

Puxa, eu já tenho 17 anos e nem me toquei. E eu já podia fazer feitiços fora de Hogwarts (nossa isso me pouparia muito tempo). Nossa como passou rápido, parece que foi ontem que James pensava em meu aniversário sendo que faltava ainda um tempo. Eu sorri para Remus agradecendo. Passei a Essência de Titânio e me levantei. James me abraçou, eu ri:

-Esse, com toda a certeza, não pode ser o seu presente – James disse serio

...

Durante o dia inteiro ganhei parabéns e alguns presentes: Um relógio de ouro e prata de meus pais (disseram na carta que tinha sido deles e de Petúnia e Valter, mas garanto que minha irmã e seu querido noivo só ajudaram a pagar com, no máximo, 50 libras, e isso é muito para eles); um bisbilhoscopio de Remus; um livro de Joana; um bichinho de pelúcia de Sirius; uma caixa de doces da Dedosdemel de Pedro e de James...:

-Acho que meu presente terá que esperar o jantar – ele disse rindo – Não se preocupe que já organizei tudo. Me encontre no sétimo andar às oito. Certo?

Estávamos em frente à sala de transfigurações, minha próxima aula, depois de tudo que aconteceu noite passada. Tínhamos entrado no castelo, comido o café-da-manhã normalmente como se não tivéssemos acabado de sair da Casa dos Gritos. James me explicou que sempre tinha sido assim, eram cuidadosos para aparecerem no café quando massas de gente vinham comer e sempre apareciam com as mochilas, então parecia que eles estavam estudando de manhã cedo fora. James me deu um beijo e foi para a sua aula.

...

-Então – Joana me perguntou enquanto me assistia eu encontrar alguma roupa – Já sabe o que vai vestir?

Dei um olhar irônico de onde eu estava:

-Se soubesse – eu disse tirando mais roupas de meu malão – eu não estaria aqui, feito uma louca, revirando meu malão atrás de uma roupa legal para usar no jantar de aniversário que meu namorado está fazendo para mim!

Eu não tinha visto James nem o resto dos marotos o resto do dia, passei ele com Joana. Agora, 19:00, eu estava tentando achar uma roupa para usar no jantar de James, mas eu realmente não sabia o que colocar:

-Ainda bem que sou sua melhor amiga e Sirius um pervertido – Joana disse fazendo com que eu olhasse para ela.

Ela segurava uma sacola grande e me estendeu:

-Presente melhorado meu e de Sirius – ela disse sorrindo vendo minha cara de surpresa – Sirius sabia do jantar de James e eu que você não tinha nenhuma roupa linda e muito menos uma lingerie linda.

Abri a sacola e tirei um vestido tomara que caia preto e uma sandália também preta. Depois tirei um sutiã (também tomara que caia para não aparecer as alças) roxo com renda preta e uma calçinha combinando (N/A: tirei a parte da lingerie do filme "_Jogo de amor em Las Vegas_" com a Cameron Diaz e o Ashton Kutcher. É que esse foi o único filme que eu vi 15 vezes. Contadas). Tenho que dizer, meus amigos acertaram em cheio:

-Perai – eu disse olhando Joana – Desde quando você e Sirius dão presentes juntos?

-Não enche e vá se vestir – ela disse rindo

Eu encontrei James no sétimo andar, em frente à parede que geralmente se abre a porta da Sala Precisa. Os corredores estavam vazios, pois todos estavam jantando àquela hora. James vestia uma camisa azul sob a calça de brim e os sapatos que pareciam ter sido caros:

-Uau – ele disse com os olhos arregalados assim que me viu. Assim que sorri ele balançou a cabeça e falou baixinho, mais para si mesmo – ainda é difícil acreditar que eu namoro ela.

-Para mim também bobo – eu disse sorrindo e o beijando, ele colocou a mão em minha cintura – ainda é difícil acreditar que namoro você, que namoro James Potter

-Vem, vamos – ele disse rindo a abriu a porta de ferro que ele segurava.

Entramos dentro da sala e ela estava escura, apenas iluminada por três velas em um candelabro em cima de uma mesa que estava posta para dois. Olhei para James maravilhada, ele sorria meio orgulhoso, meio tímido e meio maroto:

-Sei, por Remus, que seu prato preferido é salmão ao molho de camarões – ele disse afastando a cadeira para eu me sentar – então pedi para Petra preparar para mim e mais o creme brule que Remus disse que você também ama.

-Ah James – eu disse enquanto ele se sentava em minha frente – muito obrigada

Tenho que dizer que Petra demonstrou mais uma vez que sabe cozinhar maravilhosamente bem. O salmão com molho da camarão estava do jeitinho que eu gosto, na real é muito difícil acertar o ponto do meu gosto, só Remus consegue e agora Petra. A sobremesa também estava maravilhosa. Depois de acabarmos de comer, James se levantou, pegou minha mão e me ajudou a me levantar também. Ele abriu uma caixinha azul (N/A: caixinha azul da Tiffany's, Sirius comprou pra ele por aparatação. Nossa, imaginação corre fértil) e dentro tinha uma corrente de ouro branco com um pingente em forma de lírio também de ouro branco com um diamante pequenino, mas que brilhava, no meio. Ele colocou o colar em mim:

-Eu amei James – eu disse tocando o pingente e ele me beijou

Foi um beijo diferente. Foi mais quente, mais maroto, menos estilo... Lily. Na real no começo estava normal, mas ai a mão de James desceu para a minha bunda e ficou ali, eu deixei, afinal, eu meio que já estava abrindo a sua camisa (deve ter sido o vinho). Ele abriu meu vestido e o deixou cair. James me conduziu até um pouco afastado da mesa e me deitou em uma cama confortável que eu não havia notado antes. Ele já estava sem camisa quando tirou as calças e já comentei que James tem um físico muito bom? Estilo aquele abdomens totalmente definido? É, esse é o abdômen de James. Ele tirou meu sutiã, minha calçinha e sua cueca rapidamente, então parou e ficou me olhando com um sorriso no rosto:

-Tenho razão – ele disse ainda me olhando de corpo inteiro – ainda é muito difícil aceitar que namoro você. Você parece boa demais para mim

Então me beijou de novo passando a mão pelo meu corpo, me separei dele e a pergunta idiota saiu da minha boca:

-Vai doer?

-Não vou deixar que isso aconteça – ele disse docemente para mim

Então deixei que ele me beijasse e fizesse o que tinha em mente, afinal, eu estava totalmente "de quatro" para ele. Fazer o que? Ele é simplesmente perfeito. E me ama

...

Oi

Não fui dormir ate conseguir terminar esse cap., afinal vou passar uns dois dias sem escrever.

Espero que tenham gostado do meu final, não sou boa com lemons então... tive que acabar antes de comecar

Bem

bjj


	25. Adiantado

Para sempre com você

James POV

Algum dia já disse que Lily é linda dormindo?

Não?

Bem, ela é. Ela é linda dormindo. Seu rosto fica tão sereno, suas pálpebras relaxadas, sua respiração é calma, como se em cada inspiração, e a cada expiração, o ar tivesse um cheiro que precisa ser apreciado.

Eu a olhava dormir. Sua cabeça ressonava no travesseiro, os cabelos ruivos faziam contraste com o travesseiro branco, alguns fios caindo em seu rosto, seu peito subindo e descendo a cada respiração, um braço caído despreocupadamente no travesseiro, enquanto o outro ficava em cima do cobertor cor de creme, o colar de ouro branco com o pingente em forma de lírio que eu dera ontem à noite a ela estava caído em sua pele nua delicadamente, e a pulseira que eu dera a ela de natal estava no pulso direito (o que estava no travesseiro) deixando cada vez mais bonita a sua imagem.

Tínhamos o primeiro período livre hoje, o que quer dizer que só tínhamos aula às 9:40, estávamos dentro da lei, considerando que ainda eram 8:40. Uns dez minutos depois, os olhos de Lily começam à piscar e depois se abrem, me presenteando com aquela cor verde que tanto me enlouquece. Lily sorri para mim e se espreguiça preguiçosamente:

-Bom dia – eu disse sorrindo meio maroto para ela

Ela ia me responder, mas aí notou que não estávamos nos dormitórios da Grifinória, que estávamos na mesma cama e o principal, que estávamos pelados. Vi que seu rosto tomou um delicado cor rosado, ela tinha ficado com vergonha:

-Realmente nós – ela disse – nós transamos?

-Se isso não incomodar você, meu amor – eu disse rindo – mas o presente foi para você, mas eu tenho que admitir, fiquei muito feliz com ele.

Ela riu junto comigo, um som que me fez ganhar o dia mais do que já tinha ganhado a noite. Lily olhou para mim e eu puxei seu rosto delicadamente para mim, beijando seus lábios com a maior ternura que já tinha usado em alguém. Assim que nos separamos, vi que seus olhos brilhavam:

-Temos que ir tomar café – ela disse com uma voz que não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer o que ela dizia – Mas, acho que não posso ir com roupas de festas.

-Por isso que seu namorado é genial, Lily – eu disse rindo e me levantando, enrolando a colcha em volta de minha cintura e indo até uma sacola que estava embaixo da mesa – Eu sabia, em minha cabeça na real, talvez não acontecesse, mas, eu sabia que teríamos alguma coisa, por isso fiz uma sacola com nossas roupas para a aula e trouxe nossas mochilas. Agora diz Lily, se eu sou ou não sou o namorado mais perfeito do mundo?

Ela abriu um sorriso maravilhoso, com um gesto da varinha (que tinha ficado no chão ao seu lado) fez aparecer um robe de seda roxo, ela vestiu ele e veio correndo até mim, jogou seus braços em meu pescoço e me abraçou apertado, rindo:

-Como se você já não soubesse, James – ela disse com o queixo em meu ombro

Ela se separou e me deu um beijo rápido, logo indo para as sacolas de roupas e pegando seu uniforme. Enquanto a via colocar a lingerie que estava ontem notei o quanto era bonita, sabe, naquela pressa de ontem à noite nem notei o quanto ficava bonita aquela lingerie nela:

-Adorei a lingerie – eu disse depois de assoviar

Ela olhou para mim sob o ombro, enquanto colocava a saia preta pregada que todas as meninas usam, sorrindo e piscou para mim. Pisquei de volta e coloquei minhas calças e depois minha camisa:

-Estou até com um pouco de fome – Lily disse enquanto dava o nó em sua gravata laranja e vermelha

-Vamos comer – eu disse pegando a minha mochila e a dela, colocando cada uma em um ombro – Vou apenas mandar essas roupas para o dormitório.

Depois, com um simples e leve movimento da varinha, que as roupas de ontem foram para os dormitórios, saímos da Sala Precisa e fomos para o Salão principal. Chegamos na mesa da Grifinória e vimos Remus, Sirius, Pedro e Joana sentados nos lugares de sempre. Sentei ao lado de Pedro de frente para Sirius e Lily sentou ao meu lado de frente para Remus:

-Hmm – Sirius disse maliciosamente quando eu e Lily dissemos oi – Vejo que vocês estão felizes, descansados e não dormiram nos dormitórios. Acho que a noite foi beeem agitada, e ninguém nos convidou.

-Padfoot – eu disse tranquilamente passando manteiga em um pedaço de pão – Você já não sabia que não gosto de ménage a tróis?

Lily riu com a piada, Sirius riu como "ahhh, eu sabia", Remus balançou a cabeça e deu aqueles risinhos curtos e de quem não acredita no que acabou de ouvir:

-Então vocês realmente praticaram o pecado da lúxuria – Sirius disse malicioso e maroto – estou espantado com você Lily! Pensei que você fosse a ingenuidade em pessoa. Que fosse que nem aquelas católicas trouxas que deixam de transar para ficar com deus... como é mesmo o nome... é...

-As freiras? – Lily completou rindo

-Isso! – Sirius completou – Freira. Pensei que você fosse uma freira!

-Ih – eu disse marotamente – você nem imagina o quanto está errado.

-Tá, deu James – ela disse colocando a mão sob a minha na mesa – Não precisamos mais descrever nossa vida sexual

-Mas foi só uma noite – Sirius disse – vocês estavam planejando mais?

-Sabe Padfoot – eu disse sorrindo para Sirius – Para se ter um bebe, o primeiro passo é fazer sexo.

Nessa, todos ficaram quietos. Ops. Acho que assustei as pessoas. Sirius arregalou os olhos, Joana abriu a boca, ouvi o barulho de um garfo caindo no prato ao meu lado (Pedro), Remus ficou piscando várias vezes, incrédulo. Olhei para Lily, ela me olhava surpresa, os olhos verdes arregalados e a boca aberta em um pequeno "o":

-O que? – eu perguntei surpreso com a reação de todos. Olhei para eles

-Ammm – Lily respondeu meio atônita – é que... não é nada James, é só que... amm, nada – depois de um tempo ela sorriu – Acho maravilhoso que você já pensa em ter filhos, e ainda mais comigo e... ammm, está na hora de ir para aula.

Ela se levantou e olhou para Joana interrogativamente. Joana levantou rapidamente e as duas saíram do Salão Principal apressadas. Olhei para meus amigos. Sirius assoviou:

-Acham que peguei muito pesado e me adiantei demais? – perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior em resposta às expressões de meus amigos.

-Não – Sirius disse com sarcasmo – A próxima coisa que você vai falar é que quer comprar um caixão para casal, aí sim você vai estar se adiantando.

-Você meio que foi longe demais Prongs – Remus disse bebendo seu suco de laranja

-Vocês meio que trocaram de papeis – Pedro disse meio pensativo – Mas não acho que Lily não tenha gostado do que disse, apenas foi pega de surpresa.

Balancei a cabeça concordando, acho que realmente me precipitei. Mas porque não falar a verdade quando o desejo é esse? Afinal, já quero ficar com Lily à tempos, casar com ela, ter filhos com ela, netos, envelhecermos juntos e vivermos para seempre juntos, até depois de morrer.

Mas será que Lily realmente queria tudo isso que eu queria? Nossos sentimentos eram os mesmos em relação um ao outro?

Eu queria ter perguntado á Lily sobre tudo isso, mas realmente não tivemos o menor tempo para pensarmos nisso. Já estamos no final de janeiro, na real, amanhã já é fevereiro, e as aulas acabam agora em julho. Tínhamos que estudar para as provas finais e ainda para os NIEM'S. Recebemos matérias novas e estou cheio de temas e pesquisas para fazer.

Mas uma boa noticia: Aquilo que falei sobre eu e Lily termos filhos juntos não a afetou de uma maneira ruim, mas sim boa. Hoje de noite fomos até a Sala Comunal e fizemos junto a pesquisa de Tratos de Criaturas mágicas sobre Grindelwon de pântano. Ela estava de bem comigo, fazia carinho em minha mão e na hora de ir para cama me deu um beijo que parecia a mim a forma menos platônica do mundo possível.

...

Oii

Desculpa a demora, é que faltou inspiração no meio do cap. Devem ter notado

Bem, talvez eu post com menos freqüência pq agora vo pra praia

Mas vou postar o Maximo que conseguir

Bjj

P.S: alguém viu o globo de ouro? Se viu, foi perfeito, ne?


	26. Sectumsempra

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Nem pensei no assunto de eu e James termos um filho depois que entrei na aula. Era tanta coisa para fazer, estudar, pesquisar e aprender, tanta coisa nova e difícil. Você se lembra que quando comecei a namorar James eu disse que tinha me afastado um pouco de Severus? Bem, eu me afastei tanto dele que nem o via mais por Hogwarts, mas hoje eu o vi, na real eu e James esbarramos nele no corredor.

Estávamos indo para a aula de História da Magia, James com um braço ao redor de minha cintura e nós dois riamos, quando eu esbarrei em alguém. Ergui meus olhos para me desculpar quando vejo que a pessoa em quem eu esbarrei era Severus. Ele estava mais alto, mais esguio, com um rosto mais fino e seus cabelos tinham crescido mais um pouco. Ele não olhou primeiramente para mim, olhou para o braço de James que desaparecia pelas minhas costas e nossa proximidade, e então olhou para mim:

-Então é verdade? – ele perguntou com uma voz baixa e fria, diferente da última vez que falei com ele – Tinha ouvido rumores que vocês dois estavam juntos, mas não sabia que era verdade

-Severus... – eu disse cautelosa como sempre em relação à ele

-Sim, é verdade Snape – James disse meio que desafiando

Severus apenas levantou as sobrancelhas finas e negras e começou a caminhar em direção contraria á nossa, mas quando ele passou pelo lado de James, ele sussurrou marotamente, mas muito maldoso, um marotamente que não era igual à nenhum sorriso que James ou Sirius tenham usado algum dia:

-Diga-me James – ele sussurrou com um sorriso cínico – quando vocês se beijam ela quer ficar o mais perto possível de você não importa onde estejam? E ainda envolve as pernas ao redor de sua cintura?

Do que ele está falando? Do que raios ele está falando? Eu NUNCA beijei Severus! E como é que ele pode falar de mim assim? E ainda mais para o MEU namorado? Ele queria me fuder? Queria ser quebrado em mil pedacinhos ou queria que eu e James nos fudessemos? Acho que a última opção com a categoria de acabarmos e nunca mais nos vermos:

-Do que você está falando Severus? – eu perguntei meio histérica, não queria uma briga no meio do corredor, pois James já havia se inclinado ameaçadoramente na direção de Severus. Vi sua cara ficar à centímetros da de meu antigo amigo e segurei seu braço:

-E me diga uma coisa Snape – ele rosnou. Um rosnado baixo e ameaçador – Ela suspirava e sussurrava seu nome quando vocês estavam na cama transando?

O que? Todos ficaram malucos? Eu nunca beijei e muito menos transei com Severus! Com esse, a cara de Severus ficou lívida de raiva, ficou mais branca do que já era, e então, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que fiquei... sem chão. Vi Severus sacar a varinha de dentro das vestes e depois só vi James caído no chão sangrando por um monte de buracos pelo corpo:

-James! – eu berrei caindo no chão ao lado dele

Ele não conseguia falar, só ouvia uns engasgos e saía sangue de tudo quanto é lugar! Eu não sabia que fazer, aquilo era um feitiço que eu nunca vira antes. Eu estava apavorada. Olhei para cima e encontrei Severus olhando com uma cara surpresa e amedrontada para James e o que ele tinha feito em meu namorado:

-Não fique aí parado! – gritei histérica para ele – Vá chamar Dumbledore! Vá chamar madame Pomfrey! Rápido!

-Para me entregar? – ele disse incrédulo – Nem pensar!

-Severus – eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Sentia que mais sangue saia de James embaixo de minhas mãos. EU NÃO SABIA O QUE FAZER – não irei te dedurar se você for chamar alguém aqui! Confia em mim novamente e vá chamar alguém!

Severus saiu correndo e o vi descer as escadas. Fiquei sentada ali ao lado de James, tentava tapar os ferimentos em seu corpo, mas nada adiantava, vi que James fechava os olhos devagar e sua mão ficava frouxa junto da minha:

-Não – eu disse alarmada – Não! James! Acorda!

Assim que acabei de berrar, vi que Dumbledore chegava junto com a Profa. McGonagal. Os dois olharam assustados para James, mas quem se recuperou primeiro fora Dumbledore:

-Minerva – ele disse se agachando rapidamente ao lado de James que agora estava inconsciente – Fique com Srta. Evans, enquanto levo o Sr. Potter para a enfermaria

-Não – eu disse alarmada – Deixe eu ir junto! Por favor, professor

-Certo – ele disse – venha então. Minerva chame o Sr. Black, o Sr. Lupin e o Sr. Pettigrew e leve-os até a enfermaria

Não vimos se a Profa. Mcgonagal assentiu ou não, pois já corríamos até a enfermaria. Enquanto passávamos pelas pessoas, elas olhavam assustadas para o corpo de James que ainda jorrava sangue e para minhas roupas sujas de sangue e meu rosto com marcas de lágrimas que ainda escorriam violentamente pelo meu rosto. Quando chegamos à enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey olhou assustada para James nos braços de Dumbledore e logo arrumou uma maca:

-Meu bom Merlin! – ela exclamou – O que aconteceu?

-Depois nos falamos – Dumbledore respondeu serio – agora precisamos agir rápido, o Sr. Potter perdeu muito sangue

-Vai ter aguardar lá fora, Srta. Evans – madame Pomfrey me disse me arrastando para fora

-Não – respondi ainda mais assustada – deixe eu ficar! Por favor!

-Aguarde aqui fora – ela me respondeu fechando a porta – Depois lhe chamamos

E a porta se fechou em minha cara. Fiquei encarando-a incrédula, mas então escutei um grito abafado de dor de James. Ofeguei e comecei a andar para trás até encostar em uma parede e comecei a chorar compulsivamente. Fiquei ouvindo os gritos de James e cada um que ouvia eu sentia uma pontada em meu coração. Até que Sirius, Remus e Pedro aparecem correndo. Quando vi Remus, o abracei querendo algum conforto de alguém. Remus entendeu e me abraçou me confortando, Senti que Sirius pegou uma de minhas mãos:

-O que aconteceu? – Sirius sussurrou

Contei tudo que tinha acontecido com a voz abafada e entrecortada, senti que Remus e Sirius sibilavam a cada palavra que contava e se enrijavam. Até que ouvimos mais um berro de James. Esse foi o pior de todos, foi o último, foi alto, prolongado e cheio de dor e agonia. Soltei um soluço alto e sofrido, Sirius apertou minha mão enquanto Remus me apertava mais em seu corpo. Ficamos assim por mais alguns segundos em silêncio e então, a porta se abriu. Me separei rapidamente de Remus olhando para Dumbledore que estava parado na porta com uma expressão cansada:

-Conseguimos parar de fazê-lo sangrar e fechar suas feridas – ele disse a mim. Respirei aliviada – mas ele vai precisar descansar, então quanto menos pessoas em sua volta, melhor

-Pode ficar apenas nós quatro? – Sirius perguntou ansioso

-Podem – ele disse – Mas apenas vocês.

Agradeci à ele e corri até a maca onde James estava deitado descansando. Ele estava branco, pálido com uma aparência de doente. Me sentei na cadeira ao lado da maca, segurei sua mão, encostei minha testa nela e comecei à chorar. Não vi Remus, Sirius ou Pedro chegarem junto à maca de James, só fiquei ali, chorando. Fiquei ali o resto do dia ali, naquela mesma posição fazendo a mesma coisa. Uma hora, senti que uma mão tocou meu ombro. Olhei para cima e vi Sirius ali, ele parecia tão cansado, mas não tanto quanto eu:

-Lily – ele disse baixo – Você está aí o dia inteiro, não quer ir jantar?

Olhei para James, ele continuava inconsciente, não havia se mexido nem um centímetro, ele estava ali, tão indefeso e mole. Olhei para Sirius de volta e sem falar nada ele entendeu que eu não iria jantar, ele afagou minhas costas e olhou para James:

-Ele vai ficar bem – ele disse baixinho. Talvez para me confortar e confortar a ele mesmo – Vai ficar tudo bem, Lily

Ele beijou meus cabelos e depois foi embora. Olhei novamente para James, me lembrei do acontecera hoje de manhã e um medo de ele não acordar bateu em mim e eu voltei a chorar, colocando minha testa novamente em sua mão que continuava entre as minhas. Acabei dormindo no meio do choro na mesma posição.

Acordei sentindo que alguma em minha testa se mexia e entre minhas mãos, me dei conta que era a mão de James. A mão dele se desprendeu da minha afagou meus cabelos. Levantei minha cabeça e o olhei surpresa, a mão de James afagava meu rosto devagar:

-Oi meu amor – ele disse em uma voz fraca

...

Oii!

Ai, não me aguentei de novo e o lada drama me atacou, mas sem um draminha que historia que resiste?

Bem, postei até bem rápido, é que eu meio que sonhei com esse cap. Como se fosse um filme e daí tive que escrevi, não parei de escrever até terminar.

Obrigada pelos Rewiews e continuem mandando

Bjj


	27. Proposta

Para sempre com você

James POV

Eu e Lily estávamos indo para a aula de História da Magia, nós conversávamos sobre como Sirius tinha levado um tapa na cara de Joana por ele ter dado em cima de uma outra menina da Lufa-Lufa, quando Lily esbarra em alguém. Quando vejo em quem ela esbarrou, minha cara se fecha, pois, ali em minha frente está a pessoa que mais detesto nesse mundo depois de Voldemort, Severus Snape. Ele tinha magoado Lily no passado e aproveitado de sua amizade. Quando ele vê com aqueles olhos negros e frios dele um dos meus braços em volta da cintura de Lily, ele olhou para ela:

- Então é verdade? – ele perguntou baixo e friamente. Não sei se consigo aguentar olhar para a cara dele mais um pouco – Tinha ouvido rumores que vocês dois estavam juntos, mas não sabia que era verdade

-Severus... – Lily disse cautelosa indo para frente, mas a segurei pela cintura

-Sim, é verdade Snape – eu disse desafiando ele. Qual era o problema daquele cara?

Ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e começou a caminhar em minha direção com um sorriso cínico. Quando estava ao meu lado, parou:

-Diga-me James – ele sussurrou provocante, um provocante do mal, não aquele provocante que minhas imaginações mais – quando vocês se beijam ela quer ficar o mais perto possível de você não importa onde estejam? E ainda envolve as pernas ao redor de sua cintura?

Olhei para ele, que vontade de dar um murro no meio daquela cara esguia dele, apagar aquele sorriso cínico. Nem pensava em usar a varinha, estava pouco me lixando, só queria quebrar todos os dentes dele:

-Do que você está falando Severus? – Lily perguntou com uma voz histérica. Me inclinei até ficar á centímetros do rosto de Snape, eu o olhava ameaçadoramente, senti que Lily segurou meu braço

-E me diga uma coisa Snape – eu rosnei. Um rosnado baixo e ameaçador – Ela suspirava e sussurrava seu nome quando vocês estavam na cama transando?

Vi com grande satisfação que seu rosto ficara lívido de raiva, estava branco. Eu estava me divertindo tanto com a imagem que eu esperava que a minha frase desse aquele efeito, que não o vi sacando a varinha. Então senti uma dor lancinante por todo meu corpo e eu cai no chão:

-James! – ouvi Lily berrar, na real foi um berro distante, mas eu a vi caindo ao meu lado

Tentei falar com ela, dizer para ela chamar Dumbledore ou alguém e não se preocupar comigo, mas só conseguia ouvir uns engasgos, eu não falava, só engasgava:

-Não fique aí parado! – Lily disse histérica para Severus – Vá chamar Dumbledore! Vá chamar madame Pomfrey! Rápido!

-Para me entregar? – ele respondeu incrédulo – Nem pensar!

-Severus – Lily disse e ouvi que sua estava entrecortada, notei que tudo parecia tão longe – não irei te dedurar se você for chamar alguém aqui! Confia em mim novamente e vá chamar alguém!

Vi que Snape sumiu de minha vista, sentia meus olhos ficando pesados e minhas mãos moles entre as mãos de Lily:

-Não – ouvi Lily falar ao longe, meus olhos se fechavam – Não! James! Acorda!

E tudo escureceu.

Depois de um tempo eu acordei. Na real eu não acordei, eu estava inconsciente, mas eu sentia uma dor em cada parte de meu corpo, como se queimasse a minha pele para ela se fechar. Eu berrava, berrava alto, queria que tudo aquilo acabasse, que eu pudesse ver Lily novamente. A dor voltava de tempos em tempos e eu berrava cada vez mais alto, pois sentia cada vez mais dor. Até que, depois de um berro alto e de uma dor que durou mais segundos que as outras, as dores cessaram e eu pude voltar a dormir, ficar inconsciente em paz.

Acordei no que pareceram dias depois, senti que alguma coisa segurava minha mão. Abri meus olhos devagar e vi uma confusão de cabelos ruivos em cima do lugar onde deveria estar minha mão. Lily estava ali, estava dormindo ali ao meu lado. Tirei minha mão devagar e toquei seus cabelos, Lily levantou a cabeça e me olhou. Ela perecia surpresa, os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, ela parecia que chorara por um bom tempo. Minha mão baixou até seu rosto e o acariciei, uma sensação de nostalgia baixando em mim:

-Oi meu amor – eu disse com uma voz fraca

Ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu, abriu o maior sorriso que ela já tinha aberto antes. Vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e ela abriu a boca:

-Ai meu Merlin – ela sussurrou – você está bem? Está se sentindo tonto? Vou avisar Madame Pomfrey que você acordou.

Ela já ia levantar, mas eu segurei a sua mão. Não queria que ela me deixasse, pois, se ela falasse para Madame Pomfrey que eu havia acordado, ela iria me fazer dormir de novo para eu descansar, e eu tinha medo de perder aqueles olhos verdes que me olhavam cada vez mais intensamente:

-Não – eu falei forçando minha voz ficar forte, sem muito sucesso – Não vá. Se chamar ela, ela irá me colocar para dormir, e eu já dormi o bastante

-Se ela for te colocar para dormir novamente é porque você não descansou o suficiente – Lily respondeu acariciando minha mão

-Não – eu sussurrei sem muita força – vá, fique.

Ela ia me responder, mas naquele momento Remus e Sirius entraram na enfermaria, traziam na mão um prato com comida e conversavam entre si, baixinho. Depois Sirius levantou a cabeça:

-Lily – ele disse olhando para ela – lhe trouxemos comida, já que sabemos que você não vai abandonar James, mas precisa comer e...

Quando ele colocou os olhos em minha cama, viu que eu estava acordado e parou abruptamente de falar, mas continuou com a boca aberta enquanto cutucava Remus com o cotovelo. Remus olhou para a minha cama e arregalou os olhos:

-Se soubéssemos – ele disse enquanto caminhava ate a minha cama e Sirius corria ate mim – teríamos trazido mais comida.

Ele deu o prato para Lily que colocou na mesinha ao lado de minha cama e não desgrudava de minha mão. Sirius veio e me abraçou... na real não era bem um abraço, mas chegava à ser um, enquanto Remus estava de pé na ponta da cama:

-Como está se sentindo? – Sirius perguntou

-Meio fraco – e a minha voz comprovou o que falei

-Já disse que tinha que chamar Madame Pomfrey – Lily disse olhando meu rosto preocupada, mas com um sorriso amável – mas ele disse que não queria mais dormir

-Acho que temos que chamar Madame Pomfrey – Remus concordou com Lily, alias o que eu esperava? Ele concorda com tudo que é certinho.

-Parem de ser estraga prazeres – Sirius disse meio irritado – ele acordou, vamos aproveitar e ficar com ele. Eu já não aguentava mais ver Lily olhando com uma cara como se tivesse perdido James o tempo inteirinho!

Lily suspirou e sorriu para mim, vi que seus olhos brilhavam e ameaçavam deixar cair algumas lágrimas. Ela segurou mais forte minha mão e eu comecei a fazer carinho com o dedão em sua mão, para dar uma força a ela. Parecia que tinha sofrido mais que eu:

-Sirius está certo – ela disse ainda me olhando – Vamos aproveitar que ele fala com a gente, cansei de passar o tempo apenas olhando para seu rosto com medo que ele não voltasse mais.

-Você concordou comigo? – Sirius disse surpreso olhando Lily com as sobrancelhas erguidas

-Deixa Sirius – eu disse com a voz fraca olhando Lily sorrindo. Ela sorria hesitante e meio triste – Não força a barra.

Ficamos ali, conversando sobre... nada. Apenas, na real, ficamos em silêncio, não um silencio tenso, um silencio amigo, confortador e aliviado. Até que ouvimos um pigarreio. Lily, Sirius e Remus olham para trás. Não consegui ver quem era, mas vi (pelos perfis de meus amigos e de minha namorada) que Lily ficou meio apavorada, seus olhos arregalaram e ela se aproximou mais de minha cama, apertando minha mão e se levantando, Sirius e Remus tinham expressões idênticas de irritação e desconfiança:

-Posso falar com ele? – ouvi uma voz conhecida falar

-Vai embora – Sirius rosnou

-Por favor Severus – Lily disse suplicante. Ela se inclinou para frente, tapando ainda mais minha visão.

-Por favor, eu que peço, Lilian – Snape respondeu – Deixe eu falar com ele

Apertei a mão de Lily. Ela me olhou assustada, com preocupação. Preocupação de eu estar machucado. Assenti para ela:

-Eu quero falar com ele Lily – eu disse com a voz fraca e com uma expressão seria

Sirius foi tentar discutir, mas Remus tocou o seu braço e os dois se distanciaram de minha cama para Snape entrar em meu campo de visão, Lily não mexeu um músculo, apenas os da outra mão (a que não estava entrelaçada com a minha) para pegar a varinha e deixar a postos. Um comportamento diferente dela:

-O que você quer Snape? – eu perguntei tentando fazer minha voz ficar forte, sem sucesso novamente

-Vim lhe propor um acordo – ele disse chegando perto de minha cama, mas logo se arrependeu e voltou atrás, pois Remus avançou até ele ameaçadoramente. Nossa, está todo mundo mudando de comportamento. Quando Snape viu que eu fiz com a cabeça para ele continuar, ele tomou fôlego – O acordo é o seguinte: Você não conta para ninguém que fui eu que lhe fiz tudo isso, fale que... foi alguns meninos mais novos jogando feitiços em cada um e um lhe acertou.

-Nem pensar! – Sirius exclamou, mas eu ergui uma mão para ele esperar

-Se eu fizer isso – eu disse cauteloso – o que eu vou ganhar

-Eu nunca mais vou encher seu saco – ele disse. Ergui as sobrancelhas – Vou deixar você e Lily em paz, nunca mais atrapalhar seu caminho de novo. Vou esquecê-los se vocês me esquecerem e esquecerem o que aconteceu ontem. O que me diz?

Olhei para Lily. Eu concordaria naquele momento, mas queria ver a reação de Lily, afinal ele fora seu melhor amigo por anos. Ela olhava para Snape sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e então ela olhou para mim com uma cara estilo "James... você não acredita nele, acredita?" Suspirei:

-Certo – eu disse me sentindo muito mais fraco que antes, acho que pensar demais cansa – Certo Snape. Você pode ficar em nossas vidas, mas de uma forma que não nos prejudique.

Snape assentiu sério, mas parecia aliviado. Naquela hora, Madame Pomfrey chegou na enfermaria e me viu acordado:

-Você acordou Sr. Potter – ela disse chegando perto de minha cama, Snape saiu de fininho nessa hora – Vamos ver...

Ela começou a mexer em mim, tirar minha febre, minha pressão e então começou á preparar alguma coisa. Quando acabou me entregou um copo com um liquido dourado gosmento:

-Acho melhor você dar uma dormidinha – ela me disse

-Mais uma vez? – eu perguntei com uma voz fraca. Ela assentiu e suspirei. Levei o copo aos lábios e tomei tudo de um gole. Tinha gosto de camomila misturado com baunilha. Madame Pomfrey foi embora, me deixando meio sonolento junto de Lily, Remus e Sirius. Lily se sentou novamente na cadeira ao lado de minha cama e agora segurava minha mão suavemente:

-Você vai ficar aqui, certo? – eu perguntei de voz baixa e sonolenta

-É claro – ela sussurrou, pelo menos me pareceu, enquanto meus olhos ficavam cada vez mais pesados – 'Noite James.

...

Oiii

Ai me puxei nesse cap. Não sabia se já deixava James sair da ala hospitalar ou não, por isso o deixei lá bonitinho mesmo.

Obrigada pelos Rewiews e continuem mandando.

P.S: Deny Weasley, Perseus Fire, Olivierre e KaahL, muito bem vindas e obrigada por ou adicionarem minha jistoria, ou me mandarem rewies

Bjj


	28. O elfo

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

-Você vai ficar aqui, certo? – James me perguntou com uma voz sonolenta e baixa

-É claro – eu respondi sorrindo enquanto via seus olhos se fecharem de pouco em pouco – 'Noite James.

Ele dormia naquela maca como dormia em sua cama, tranquilo e sem o menor problema, aquela poção do sono realmente tem um efeito rápido. Assim que James começou a roncar baixinho (suspirando e coisa e tal), Sirius suspirou:

-Eu ainda não entendi uma coisa – ele disse – Por que Snape queria aquele acordo?

-É simples – Remus respondeu amargo – Se James contasse à Dumbledore que fora Severus que o atacou com aquele feitiço, ele seria expulso.

-Por quê? – Sirius perguntou agora confuso – Eu já ataquei várias pessoas e nunca fui expulso

-Mas o feitiço que Severus usou em James era um feitiço das artes das trevas – eu respondi amarga assim como Remus – e esse é um dos poucos feitiços das Artes das Trevas que tem como reverter, James teve sorte que Severus usara o Sectumsempra nele. Na real, dependendo de onde esse feitiço atinge não tem como reverter, e mesmo assim é muito difícil de curar. Vocês viram que fora Dumbledore quem curou James, não fora Madame Pomfrey, pois é uma magia muito mais avançada do que ela sabe resolver.

-Você está dizendo que Snape usou uma maldição das Artes das Trevas em James? – Sirius exclamou – e como foi que ele sabia dela?

-Além de Severus ter mudado o tipo de amigos dele – eu disse baixinho – fora ele mesmo que inventou esse feitiço.

Dessa vez não foi só Sirius que ficou surpreso, mas Remus também, uma surpresa sutil estalou em sua expressão:

-Snape que inventou aquele feitiço? – Remus perguntou com as sobrancelhas unidas – mas, como você sabe disso? Pensei que você não falasse mais com ele

-Eu não falo – eu disse triste – mas ele inventou esse feitiço ano passado, eu ainda era amiga dele, ele veio me contar quando inventou, até brigamos, pois eu não concordava com ele.

Eu suspirei e encostei minha cabeça na cama tentando dormir. Ainda não entendia como James podia ter perdoado e aceitado o acordo de Severus. Ele não entendia o quão grave foi aquele feitiço? James não entendia que ele podia muito bem ter morrido? Ele não se importava de como eu ficaria se o feitiço de Severus tivesse o efeito que ele queria? E se James tivesse morrido como eu ficaria? Como os marotos ficariam? Ele não pensou em nada disso quando Severus pediu aquele acordo, ele simplesmente queria se ver livre de Severus. Bem, eu não acredito em nada que Severus disse, perdi totalmente a confiança nele.

Sirius e Remus foram para as aulas, eu fiquei com James, ele pedira para mim e eu iria atrás das matérias com ele. Somos inteligentes o bastante para corrermos atrás de todas as coisas que perdemos ontem e hoje. Certo, vão ser muuitas coisas. Muitas! Ai meu Merlin! As provas vão começar daqui à três semanas. È bom você melhorar logo, James Potter!

...

Quando Remus, Sirius e Pedro chegaram das aulas, com os deveres e as anotações, e da janta, James ainda não tinha acordado, ele passara o dia inteiro dormindo. Sirius me mandou (não pediu, porque pedir é um termo muito educado para o que ele falou para mim) ir para a cozinha e comer alguma coisa, até me explicou como chegar:

-Mas e James – eu perguntei

-Nós cuidamos dele – ele disse serio – e o que ele pode fazer todo dopado?

Fui para a cozinha hesitante. Quando a passagem atrás da pintura de frutas se abriu, vi uma enorme cozinha, uma cozinha normal daquelas de restaurantes, mas muito mais equipada e limpa, e dezenas de elfos domésticos. Assim que pisei o pé já vieram cinco me atenderem, eles falavam a mesma coisa em tempos diferentes e era uma muvuca, até que perguntei se eles poderiam fazer uma sopa de cebola para mim. Eles correram para atender meu pedido (três deles foram) e os outros dois me encaminharam até uma mesa e uma cadeira (que havia aparecido naquele minuto) em frente à lareira, enquanto outros acendiam ela:

-Aqui está a sua sopa senhorita – um elfo com voz esganiçada e gigantes olhos azuis disse enquanto colocava o prato com sopa fumegante em minha frente

-Evans – eu disse sorrindo – Meu nome é Lilian Evans.

-Certo Srta. Lilian Evans – ele disse me dando uma colher e depois fazendo uma reverencia

-E o seu nome? – eu perguntei sorrindo para ele

-Se a senhorita deseja tanto saber o nome desse pobre elfo – ele disse de cabeça baixa, e depois respondeu minha pergunta fazendo uma profunda reverencia – Sou Dolphim, minha senhorita.

-Obrigada pela sopa, Dolphim – eu disse tomando um pouco dela – Está deliciosa. Fazia algum tempo que não comia nada assim.

Passou alguns minutos em que Dolphim ficou em silêncio, e eu também, apenas os outros elfos que trabalhavam em volta da cozinha. Até que a curiosidade dominou Dolphim, e ele não se conteve:

-A senhorita andou doente? – ele perguntou de mansinho. Quando o olhei ele se apressou em acrescentar – Se Dolphim estiver sendo muito rude pode castigá-lo

-Não Dolphim – eu disse surpresa – Não vou castigá-lo, nem fiquei magoada com a pergunta. Mas respondendo-a, não, não estive doente, mas meu namorado está, e muito. Então eu fico com ele na ala hospitalar.

-Posso ter a honra de saber quem é seu namorado? – ele sussurrou em uma vozinha fraquinha

-É James Potter – eu respondi sorrindo

Vi que seus enormes olhos ficaram ainda maiores quando ele os arregalou, mas ele não voltou à falar comigo, apenas fez mais uma reverencia e foi embora, me deixando comer minha sopa quieta em paz. Mas então eu fiquei pensando "por que ele ficou um pouco estranho por descobrir que James era meu namorado? Tipo, eu não sou boa o bastante para ele?". Foi meio estranho.

Terminei de tomar a sopa e caminhei até a pia para lavá-la, mas os elfos correram até mim e tiraram o prato de minhas mãos. Suspirei e fui até Dolphim me despedir:

-Adeus Dolphim – eu disse me agachando para olhar em seus olhos – Obrigada pela sopa.

-De nada Srta. Evans – ele respondeu em uma voz esganiçada

Me virei e quando estava fechando a porta da cozinha, ouvi Dolphim gritar meu nome. Quando a abri, Dolphim correu e parou em minha frente afobado:

-Por favor Srta. Lilian Evans – ele disse cheio de segredos – tome cuidado com a família sua e de Sr. Potter, vocês precisaram saber feitiços que o Sr. das Trevas não se atreve a saber, vocês tem que se manter unidos e com amor, Sr. diretor explicara. Ai meu deus! Dolphim mal! Dolphim mal!

Ele correu até o fogão e abriu a porta, e para meu total horror enfiou a cabeça dentro dele:

-Meu Merlin – eu gritei e tirei Dolphim rápido do fogão antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma besteira – Você está bem?

-Dolphim não devia estar contando isso para a senhorita – ele disse com enormes lágrimas em seus olhos – Mas tinha que lhe alertar. Você saberá de tudo muito tarde! Vocês precisam se preparar!

Ele deu ganido e correu de novo para o fogão, me adiantei para tirá-lo de lá e querer saber mais, mas outros elfos domésticos vieram e me levaram para fora da cozinha enquanto outros tiravam Dolphim de dentro do fogão.

O que diabos ele queria dizer com tudo aquilo?

...

Oii

Depois de não entenderem muito bem o ultimo cap. Expliquei nesse, mas se vocês não entenderam no final, não se preocupem, é para não entenderem mesmo, com o tempo tudo se coloca nos eixos como diz minha vó.

Continuem mandando Rewiews.

Bjj


	29. Patronos

Para sempre com você

James POV

Acordei novamente no que pareceram dias depois. Acordei da mesma maneira de sempre, cheio de preguiça, os olhos piscando devagar e a consciência voltando aos poucos. Dessa vez não sentia nada em nenhuma das minhas mãos, ninguém tocando elas, mas senti algo em minha virilha, algo quente ali. Ooo sensação boa, já sentia que tudo começava a crescer. Será que o calor era a Lily?:

-Uou! – ouço a voz de Sirius surpresa – Que é isso James?

Abro meus olhos agora rápido e olho para o local onde eu sentia que algo me tocava, mas agora não tocava mais, e vi um volume por baixo do lençol e um pouco acima dele um livro aberto que era segurado por um Sirius surpreso:

-Teve sonhos eróticos Prongs? – ele perguntou malicioso, mas ainda muito surpreso

-Mas – eu disse confuso – mas... não era a Lily ali... o que... hã?

-Caramba – Sirius disse meio irritado e depois olhando para a região da minha virilha – Era eu e meu livro, e nós não vamos pagar boquete ou bater pra ti, entendeu?

Caramba, e agora? O que eu faço? Merda! Caralho! Como é que eu faço pra baixar isso sem... sem... ah você entendeu sem o que! Pisquei meus olhos e peguei minha varinha da mesa de cabeceira... não, melhor não. O jeito é deixar baixar. Já sei! Pensa em coisas horrendas tipo... o Monstro, trolls, a Sra. Pince e o Filch transando ou ela pagando pra ele... eca! Certo, pelo menos deu certo, mas acho que terei pesadelos essa noite ou quando eu voltar à dormir ou vomitarei daqui a pouco mesmo:

-Nunca mais vou apoiar nada em você – Sirius disse com um pouco de nojo

-O que você queria? – eu exclamei espantado – se você sentisse algo ali quando acordasse teria a mesma reação que eu, e até pior hein? Ninguém sabe.

Naquele momento, Lily entra na enfermaria com uma cara melhor que a de quando a vi pela última vez. Ela deve ter dormido ou comido alguma coisa. Mas só sei que ela ouviu essa última parte de nossa conversa e parou ao pé da minha cama com uma expressão confusa e hesitante:

-Sentisse algo ali aonde? – ela perguntou caminhando devagar até minha cabeça

-Em nenhum lugar não – eu disse rápido. Para que fazê-la pensar que sou viciado em sexo? E eu não sou mesmo. Juro. Mas, se você fosse (ou é um homem) um homem, entenderia meu dilema

Ela abaixou o rosto e me beijou. Tenho que dizer que não era nenhum beijo assim tão amável e fofo como o dela sempre foi, era um pouco mais picante, do jeito que minhas fantasias (as que eu tinha antes de Lily começar a namorar comigo) sempre mostravam, mas as mãos delas não estavam uma encostada na cama e a outra em meu rosto, mas bem no lugar em que Sirius tinha tocado com o livro antes... AI CALA A BOCA JAMES ANTES QUE AQUELA MERDA VOLTE!

Ela se separou de mim e vi em seus olhos que ela parecia preocupada e um pouco confusa. Não entendi sobre o que era. Eu perguntei. Claro que eu perguntei, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça e murmurou um "nada" fraquinho. Ah, falando em fraquinho, minha voz não está mais fraca! Ebaa! Deu, pode parar de pular.

Ela olhou para minha escrivaninha e sorriu, um sorriso sem muita alegria, mas já era um sorriso (mesmo que fosse um sorriso, doía em mim por não saber o que tinha acontecido com ela). Eu olhei para a escrivaninha também, e vi que tinha PILHAS (sim, pilhas) de livros e pergaminhos. Ótimo, alem de ter ficado doente, eu ainda perdi metade das matérias que foram dadas. Muito bem Snape, me ferrou bonitinho:

-Isso tudo eles já deram? – eu perguntei hesitante

-É claro que sim Prongs – Sirius respondeu sarcástico – Você acha que eles iam parar de dar matéria porque o príncipe do quadribol e dos marotos, (eu sou o rei, claro) se machucou e está na enfermaria? Faça-me o favor né James? Eles só fariam isso seu _eu_ me machucasse.

Dei uma livrada na cabeça dele enquanto ele ria (claro que com a varinha, não estava com vontade de fazer esforço físico). Olhei para Lily para ver se ela ria com a gente, mas seus olhos estavam distantes e ela parecia alheia à nossa conversa e brincadeiras. Sabe, estou começando a ficar preocupado com ela. Não estou conseguindo entender o que aconteceu com ela, nem o que ela está sentindo desde que ela voltou de não sei onde que ela estava. Aliás, é bom perguntar mesmo:

-Eu fui na cozinha, comer um pouco – ela me respondeu com um sorriso fraco

Comer. Hmm comer. Me deu uma fome. Me lembro de quando eu e Sirius íamos quando pequenos para a cozinha e comíamos tudo que queríamos e tínhamos direito. Na real, ainda fazíamos isso, mas agora com Remus e Pedro. Como era bom. Para demonstrar o quanto eu estava com fome, meu estomago roncou e Lily riu um pouquinho. Consegui fazer ela rir.

...

Recebi alta umas duas horas depois de Lily chegar. Aleluia! Não aguentava mais ficar lá, deitado e dormindo, acho que não vou dormir por uma semana, estou tãão descansado. Fomos diretos para a Sala Comunal estudar com Remus enquanto Sirius ia até a cozinha e buscava alguma coisa para eu comer. Nossa, os professores se puxaram nas matérias. Puxa, é para nos ferrarmos nas provas e termos que ficar mais um ano em Hogwarts. Imagina que horror! Se bem que era para os NIEM's, sabe, para ver se eu sou capaz de exercer a função que eu queria exercer. Lily escolheu química de poções no ministério, é simplesmente complicado. Remus a parte de advocacia, também no ministério(ele tinha ficado meio preocupado pelo fato de que ele era um lobisomem e trabalhar no ministério, mas Dumbledore disse que esse probleminha deixava para ele resolver com o ministro. E no final tudo deu certo). Na real, nenhum de nós gostaria de trabalhar fora do ministério, o ministério é tudo no mundo bruxo, bem, continuando. Sirius escolheu a parte dos esportes, talvez jornalista (sim, também estou meio surpreso), Pedro... ah é! Parte de treinamento do ministério (estou ainda mais surpreso e um pouco hesitante quanto à escolha de meu amigo. Vamos concordar, Pedro não é muito o cara de treinamento, é?) e eu? Bem, eu gostaria de trabalhar no departamento de mistérios, acho uma coisa tão legal!

As provas estão chegando (MEDO!) e eu realmente não sei se estou muito preparado, comparado com Lily, ninguém está. Ela entendia tão bem o que Remus explicava que parecia que ela estivera na aula aprendendo tudo aquilo. Ela precisava que Remus explicasse apenas uma vez, ela o olhava (enquanto ele explicava) séria e muito concentrada e quando ele pedia para fazermos o feitiço, ela simplesmente fazia como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, como se uma criança bruxa de 11 anos que a recém chegou em Hogwarts pudesse fazer, enquanto eu, parecia um imbecil tentando uma vez atrás da outra, até que, na quinta ou sexta vez eu conseguia fazer o feitiço.

Então, finalmente Sirius chegou com a comida. Nem vi o que era, apenas ataquei e comecei a comer enquanto olhava Lily fazer seu patrono (sim, eu já havia aprendido, mas por questões marotas e não por aula. No começo desse ano eles disseram que iriam nos ensinar, era realmente difícil fazer ele, era algo tão complicado e complexo. Quer saber como se faz? Bem, pegue sua varinha, pense na sua lembrança mais feliz e fale "Expecto Patronum". Acha fácil, boa sorte então):

-É só pensar na sua lembrança mais feliz – Remus disse quando a tentativa de Lily dera errado pela segunda vez

-Estou tentando! – exclamou muito concentrada. Fazendo força para pensar e até um pouco irritada

-Ah – eu exclamei feliz e me levantando com a varinha na mão – essa eu sei. Quer ver? Expecto Patronum!

E então, um veado prata irradia de minha varinha. Vi que Lily ficou maravilhada. O veado caminhou devagar até ela, Lily ergueu a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele logo sumiu. Sirius também se levantou e fez o dele, um cachorro grande começou a correr em volta de Lily fazendo ela rir. Pedro fez o dele, um rato corria á cima de sua cabeça. Lily ria impressionada com toda aquela magia. Remus fez o dele e um lobo apareceu em frente á Lily. Ela parou de rir e olhou meio triste para Remus:

-Um lobo – ela sussurrou e sorriu – A sua cara Remus.

Ele riu e fez o lobo correr para longe. Todos os patronos desapareceram. Lily respirou fundo, ergueu a varinha:

-Expecto Patronum. – ela disse calma

Um brilho prata irradiou de sua varinha sem forma, e então ele se transformou em uma corça. Uma corça linda, elegante, prateada que exalava brilho por todos os lados. Era simplesmente lindo. Mas não era _apenas_ lindo, era uma CORÇA! UMA CORÇA! SABE O QUE ISSO QUER DIZER? SIM! A CORÇA É A FEMEA DO VEADO!:

-Expecto Patronum – eu murmurei estupefato e o veado prata irradiou de minha varinha

Vimos o veado caminhar majestosamente até a corça e os dois unirem as cabeças, como se estivessem se beijando e depois como se estivessem se abraçando, e então, correram lado a lado até a janela e desapareceram. Olhei para Lily, sorrindo. Ela olhava para a janela surpresa, mas sorria de orelha a orelha, e quando encontrou meu olhar correu até mim e me beijou.

Sim, ninguém precisava ver nossos patronos para dizer que éramos feitos um para o outro. Era só ver como nossas bocas se encaixavam, como nossos corpos se completavam e o quanto eu amava ela.

...

Oii

Ai adorei a ultima parte, se vocês não gostaram tudo bem, mas eu amei (modéstia a parte, mas ficou tão fofinha).

Bem... eu tinha avisado que ninguém entenderia a ultima parte do cap. 28, então vou dizer de novo, tudo vai se resolver e se juntar no final, eu sou as vezes um pouco complicadinha.

Obrigada pelos rewiews e continuem mandando, adoro ler eles

Bjj


	30. Planejando

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

-É só pensar na sua lembrança mais feliz – Remus disse quando a minha segunda tentativa deu errado novamente

Estávamos tentando fazer patronos, na real, eu estava. Até agora estava odiando esse feitiço, afinal foi o único que eu não conseguia de primeira, para fazê-lo tinha uma essência difícil, pensar em alguma lembrança feliz e falar a formula. Eu estava tentando, tentando mesmo pela primeira vez na vida vendo aquela dificuldade. Eu já tinha pensado de quando ganhei a minha carta de Hogwarts, quando vi o castelo pela primeira vez, mas nenhuma dessas lembranças fez com que eu conseguisse fazer o feitiço. Não eram felizes o bastante:

-Estou tentando! – exclamei irritada. Ele falava como se a coisa fosse muito fácil, nem um pouco complicada, mas era bem ao CONTRARIO!

-Ah – James exclamou se levantando do sofá com a varinha na mão – essa eu sei. Quer ver? Expecto Patronum!

E da sua varinha irradiou um cervo prateado. Era simplesmente lindo. O cervo caminhou devagar e majestosamente até mim, eu, maravilhada, ergui minha mão para tocá-lo, mas ele sumiu antes de meus dedos encostarem em sua substancia. Sirius então se levantou e fez um cachorro gigante e prateado irradiar de sua varinha e correr em minha volta, enquanto o rato, pequeno e prateado, de Pedro corria em cima de minha cabeça. Eu ria impressionada com o quanto aquela magia era bonita, era a magia mais bonita que eu já tinha visto. Então Remus fez o seu, e um lobo apareceu em minha frente, me olhava sabiamente. Parei de rir:

-Um lobo – eu sussurrei triste, mas depois sorri para ele – A sua cara Remus.

Ele riu com a minha frase e fez o lobo correr para longe. Os outros patronos sumiram, e eu soube que aquela era a minha hora de tentar novamente. Ergui a varinha e respirei fundo. Me lembrei de uma lembrança, a lembrança mais feliz que eu tenho: Quando James disse que queria ter filhos comigo (eu sei que vocês não esperavam que esta fosse a minha lembrança por causa do meu comportamento quando James me contou, mas é sim. Eu fiquei muito feliz):

-Expecto Patronum – eu disse calma

Um estilo de uma fumaça prata saiu de minha varinha, mas sem forma nenhuma, até que ela se transformou em uma corça. É, uma corça, uma linda, elegante e prateada corça. Corça, a fêmea do cervo:

-Expecto Patronum – ouvi James sussurrar estupefato e um cervo prata saiu de sua varinha e caminhou, naquele mesmo caminhar majestoso de antes, até a minha corça. Os dois se aproximaram devagar e uniram suas cabeças, como que se beijassem e depois como se estivessem se abraçando e saíram juntos pela janela depois sumindo. Eu olhava a janela sorrindo surpresa. Tudo aquilo tinha sido apenas coincidência ou não? Eu realmente esperava que não. Olhei para James, ele me olhava surpreso, mas com um sorriso em seu rosto. Não em aguentei e corri até ele e o beijei.

Não sei, e não quero saber se combinávamos, mas tenho certeza que não são só nossos patronos que combinam, afinal, eu sempre achei que nossos corpos se encaixavam e que nós nos amamos desde quase sempre, mesmo que não admitíamos, nós nos preocupamos um com o outro, sentimos ciúmes um do outro, para mim, nós nos completamos. James parou o beijo e separou o rosto um pouco do meu para poder me olhar nos olhos, seus óculos estavam tortos e seus olhos brilhantes:

-Tenho duas perguntas – ele disse colocando a testa na minha (ele não precisava se abaixar muito, pois eu estava na ponta dos pés) – primeira: Tudo aquilo que Snape me disse era só para me provocar, certo?

-Olha – eu disse no meio daquele silencio, afinal, todos pararam para me escutar – Era sim, só se aquilo tudo aconteceu na cabeça dele, pois na vida real nem a sombra daquilo aconteceu

-Certo – James riu aliviado – e a segunda: Em que lembrança você pensou para conseguir fazer o seu patrono?

-Pensei no dia em que você disse que queria ter filhos comigo – eu disse seria – e você?

Ele desencostou a testa da minha e disse olhando em meus olhos:

-Pensei no dia em que você disse que me amava – ele respondeu também serio e me beijou novamente.

Ouvi um pigarreio, mas eu e James não nos separamos. Ouvi outro pigarreio, mas eu e James continuamos entrelaçados:

-Certo – ouvi a voz de Remus – Se vocês querem ficar mais um ano em Hogwarts, boa sorte, agora eu tenho que ir.

Me separei rápido de James, rodar? NUNCA!:

-Não! Espera Remus – eu disse correndo – continua me ensinado. Por favor!

Vi que Remus sorriu triunfante enquanto largava sua mochila no chão e pegava os pergaminhos que faltava nos ensinar. Ouvi James bufar de raiva enquanto ele ia se sentar ao meu lado para ouvir a explicação de Remus. Ele passou um braço sob meus ombros e ficou quieto enquanto Remus nos explicava mais sobre a Frambóia Mestiça, uma planta boa para poções.

...

-Queria informar à todos os alunos do sétimo ano das quatro casas – Dumbledore disse depois da sobremesa – que as provas aconteceram no dia 14 de abril junto com os NIEM's. Vocês começaram à revisar agora todas as coisas que aprenderam nesses sete anos em Hogwarts, é um ótimo momento para se estudar e prestar atenção, pois senão, no final, não tem volta. Agora, boa noite a todos.

Ele fez nossos bancos levantarem e todos começaram a sair do Salão Principal. Estávamos jantando agora a pouco quando Dumbledore nos avisou das provas. Já era março e agora era a minha vez de tentar achar alguma coisa para dar à James de aniversário. Para começo de conversa, eu nem sabia o que eu ia dar ou fazer, não tinha nada em mente:

-James – eu perguntei a ele enquanto saiamos do Salão Principal (com um dos braços dele em volta da minha cintura) em direção à Sala Comunal – Do que você gostaria de ganhar no seu aniversário?

-A única coisa que quero é passar ele como você, mais nada! – ele disse me puxando para mais perto dele e beijando meus cabelos

Ah ótimo! Agora sim eu iria saber o que ele queria. Eu ainda não tinha idéias do que dar! Ou será que ME dar era o melhor presente? Afinal, no meu aniversário ele disse que o presente que ele tinha me dado ele tinha amado, então... será que eu tenho que dar algo parecido? É, acho que sim. Mas não seria daquele jeito bonitinho, acho que tem que ser mais... quente. E quais são as melhores pessoas para me ajudar nisso? Joana e Sirius!

É, fui falar com eles depois que James fora dormir, ele estava morto, pois ontem foi a lua cheia de Remus, e os marotos tinham ficado acordados durante a noite toda. E com sorte consegui pegar um momento em que Sirius e Joana estavam juntos. Sim, eu interrompi os dois no meio de um beijo _caliente_, mas estou pouco me ralando, afinal, Sirius já fez isso antes comigo e James:

-Vocês precisam me ajudar – eu disse me sentando na mesa na frente do sofá onde eles estavam depois de puxar Joana pela camisa

-Pelo jeito é algo muito importante – Joana disse

-É bom que _seja_ algo muito importante – Sirius disse meio irritado

-É importante – eu disse e respirei fundo – quero que vocês me ajudem à arrumar o presente de James.

-Que vai ser...? – Sirius disse cheio de expectativas

-Leia meus pensamentos Padfoot – eu disse sentindo que meu rosto ruborizava – eu não quero falar em voz alta.

-Ahhh – ele disse num jeito malicioso – Nossa Lily está começando a mostrar para o que veio. Certo, o que você quer a gente faça?

...

É por isso, que no outro dia, às sete da noite invés de eu estar em Hogwarts estudando, ou com James ou me preparando para jantar, eu estava no Beco Diagonal, em uma loja de lingeries onde Joana comprara a minha última lingerie (aquela que eu usei em meu aniversário) com Joana e Sirius (ele é um pervertido de primeira! Ele veio com a desculpa que sabia o que James iria querer! Aham, sei) escolhendo uma lingerie para usar no aniversário de James:

-Olha essa daqui! – Joana disse me mostrando uma azul clara totalmente cavada

-Não! – eu exclamei com a cara toda vermelha

-É, acho que James não iria gostar que a namorada usasse isso – Sirius disse pensativo, mas depois sorriu malicioso para Joana – mas eu iria.

Revirei os olhos e continuei a procurar:

-Posso ajudá-los? – uma atendente loira de cabelos compridos disse chegando perto de mim e sorrindo

-Amm – eu disse sem saber o que falar

-Essa moça aqui quer uma lingerie bem bonita, que combine com ela – Sirius se atravessou no meio e se postou ao meu lado, sorrindo sedutoramente para a vendedora

-Ah – a vendedora respondeu, seu sorriso se apagou um pouco, ficou forçado – ela é a sua namorada? É para vocês?

-Não! – exclamei rapidamente – eu estou namorando outro, quero dizer, ele não é meu namorado, apenas meu amigo, quero dizer, e de meu namorado também.

-Ah – a vendedora disse agora sorrindo maliciosamente – que bom. Então você está disponível.

-Não – Joana disse cortante indo ao lado de Sirius e dando a mão para ele – e agora você pode, por favor, nos ajudar à encontrar uma lingerie para ela?

A vendedora ficou meio irritada, mas começou a me mostrar diversas lingeries, em várias Joana e Sirius concordavam, mas eu não. Até que, a última (depois de revirarmos todo o estoque) eu gostei, e levei.

Voltamos para Hogwarts (mandei minha sacola para dentro de minha mala, não iria arriscar) e encontramos James sentado com Remus e Pedro na Sala Comunal. Ele estava de costas para mim, sentado na poltrona de sempre. Fui silenciosamente até suas costas, tirei seus óculos com a varinha e tapei seus olhos com as mãos:

-Ei – ele disse rindo e tocando minhas mãos – Hmmm, Shirley? Marie? Victoria? Helen?

-O que? – exclamei divertida com a brincadeira

-Vem cá sua boba – ele disse tirando minhas mãos de seus olhos, me puxando para ficar ao seu lado no sofá e me puxou, finalmente, para seu colo. Beijando meu rosto e fazendo cócegas enquanto eu ria divertida. Depois ele parou e me beijou:

-Por onde você andou? – ele perguntou depois do beijo me olhando

-Fui comprar seu presente de aniversário – eu disse e depois o beijei novamente.

Certo, eu não estava mais com tanto medo assim, estava até confiante. E com a certeza absoluta que aproveitarei até mais que ele.

...

Oiee

Não demorei nada nesse

E sim, pulei todo fevereiro, não sabia o que fazer daqui a pouco eles terminam Hogwarts. Tataram!

Amei os rewiews e continuem mandando

Bjj


	31. Casa dos Gritos

Para sempre com você

James POV

Meu aniversário! Uhuu! Finalmente tenho 17 anos! Nem acredito que agora sou maior de idade e já posso fazer feitiços fora de Hogwarts. Posso fazer feitiços onde quer que eu queira!

Mas, para o bem de toda a nação, fizeram do meu aniversário, uma data para lembrarem, todos os alunos da sétima série de Hogwarts, para sempre. Hoje foi o dia de provas surpresas. Isso mesmo, provas surpresas. Claro que era para me fuder, não tenha DÚVIDAS disso! Teve prova surpresa de História da Magia, de feitiços, de poções, de transfigurações e de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Pois é, não foi nenhuma moleza não, os únicos que pareciam preparados eram Snape (imbecil nerd do capeta!), Remus (até parece que ninguém esperava esta) e Lily (muito menos esta). Pelo menos foram dois da Grifinória, isso nos deixa bem.

Eu saía acabado da prova de História da Magia, junto com um Sirius muito irritado e um Remus muito tranquilo e satisfeito consigo mesmo:

-As perguntas eram muito fáceis – ele dizia – As resposta o professor tinha dado nas aulas dos anos anteriores. Como é que vocês não sabiam?

-Nós não somos fãs numero um de História e Magia – Sirius atacou rabugento

-Muito menos numero 300 – eu disse cansado – não somos fãs numero nenhum.

Naquele momento, só vejo uma confusão de cabelos ruivos e alguém joga todo o peso de seu corpo em mim, entrelaçando as mãos em volta de me pescoço, me abraçando. Cambaleei com o impacto:

-Parabéns James! – ouço Lily gritar estridente em meu ouvido

Aí que me dei conta que a confusão de cabelos ruivos era Lily, o amor de minha vida. Eu ri e passei meus braços por sua cintura, retribuindo o abraço:

-Obrigado meu amor – eu disse beijando seu ombro

Ela separou o rosto da curva de meu pescoço e me olhou nos olhos com aqueles olhos verdes que nem a grama de Hogwarts perto do lago no verão, verdinhos, verdinhos. Eu a beijei e ela retribuiu rindo um pouco, sorri também e nos separamos:

-É mesmo – Sirius exclamou com as sobrancelhas levantadas – Hoje é aniversário do Prongs. Ela já maior de idade! Demorou, hein pirralho.

-Como diria minha irmã quando era menor – Lily disse ainda com os braços em volta de meu pescoço, me defendendo – Alguém já te mandou à merda hoje, Sirius?

Ele apenas riu. Riu nada, ele gargalhou que nem um animal, jogando a cabeça para trás e fazendo o maior estardalhaço. Algumas pessoas que passavam por ali ficaram olhando para ele como se o achassem maluco. Realmente, elas acertaram.

Sirius parou de rir com dificuldade, ele ainda dava umas risadinhas curtas enquanto tentava respirar. Remus o encarava com as sobrancelhas juntas e a testa enrugada. Eu e Lily parecíamos que nos divertíamos com aquela imagem de Padfoot rindo:

-Ai ai – ele disse quando conseguiu respirar novamente, com dificuldade – você está começando à ficar engraçada, Lily.

-Do que você realmente achou graça Sirius? – Remus perguntou descrente

Sirius não respondeu, apenas encarou Remus como se perguntasse se ele estivera ali na hora em que Lily falou aquilo, mas é obvio que ele deve ter achado graça de algo mais... do gosto dele:

-E o seu presente Lily – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso secreto – Pensei que estava carregando ele aí, com você, vai dar agora?

Olhei para ela e vi que ela ruborizava aos poucos, suas bochechas começavam à ficar rosadas:

-Não Sirius – ela rosnou para ele ainda meio envergonhada e depois se virou para mim – Meu presente vai ser mais tarde.

Opa. Será que eu ganhei na loteria ou o que? Aquele olhar dela não refletia a inocência que quase sempre transmitia, transmitia algo muito mais predador e... quente.

...

Já era hora da janta, e eu desci para a Sala Comunal para encontrar Lily e os marotos, para irmos até o Salão Principal. Mas, quando cheguei lá, eu não achei Lily, só encontrei os marotos e Joana:

-Oi – eu disse quando cheguei perto – Cadê a Lily?

-Está na Casa dos Gritos – Joana me respondeu com simplicidade – Ela está te esperando.

Por que raios na Casa dos Gritos. Eu me perguntei, mas também falei para Joana:

-Seu presente James – ela disse como se eu fosse o cara mais idiota do mundo

Arregalei os olhos e comecei a ir até a Casa dos Gritos, fiz um galho levitar e apertar o nó em uma das raízes do salgueiro lutador e entrei na passagem secreta. Quando cheguei na Casa, não vi nada nem ninguém ali, mas então, olhei para cima e vi que tinha uma luz saindo do quarto onde Remus sempre se transforma. Fui devagar até lá:

-Lily? – eu disse alto para o final da escada

Como ninguém me respondeu, peguei a varinha e fiquei em alerta enquanto subia as escadas. Cheguei no bendito quarto e abri devagar a porta encostada. O quarto estava totalmente diferente da última vez que o vi. Estava limpo, arrumado, tinha uma mesa com velas e algumas pétalas de rosas, uma música tocava, calma, no ar, pomos de ouro enfeitavam as paredes. A cama, invés de ser uma cama velha, desarrumada, com o colchão furado, estava com lençóis novos, um colchão sem furos e travesseiros com aparência macia. Estava incrivelmente... lindo:

-Aqui James – escuto a voz de Lily

Me viro em direção á ela e realmente, fico surpreso. Lily está parada ao lado da cama, um pouco a frente (como não tinha visto ela antes eu não sei) desta. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam lisos em suas costas e em seus ombros, os olhos verdes maravilhosamente, de um jeito que me deixa doido, pintados, os lábios, já vermelhos, receberam brilho. Mas o que realmente me deixou com o queixo caído, era a roupa que ela estava usando. Certo, roupa não, mas a lingerie. Era um body tomara que caia (que realçavam os seios dela que deixavam minha cabeça girando como seu eu tivesse sido atingido na cabeça por um balaço) preto, com delicadas rosas bordadas em vermelho, duas cintas-liga conjunto com o body que prendiam duas meias-calça transparente e botas pretas. Meu Merlin. UMA CADEIRA! RÁPIDO!

Eu realmente procurei alguma cadeira, eu precisava de uma senão iria cair no chão, mas só consegui gaguejar:

-A – a – ai me – meu san – santo Merlin! – eu gaguejei olhando ela ainda com o queixo caído

A mascara de predadora caiu de seu rosto e vi que ela ficara triste:

-Você não gostou não é? – ela perguntou baixando o olhar e vi seu rosto ficar em um forte tom avermelhado – eu sabia que era besteira, devia ter comprado algo para você e não...

-Não, não Lily – eu disse correndo até ela e segurando seus braços – Olhe para mim

Ela levantou o olhar e eu a beijei, segurando seu queixo. Ela passou os braços em volta de meu pescoço e começou a mexer em meu cabelo, passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e a levantei, fazendo com que ela entrelaçasse as pernas em volta de minha cintura. Acho que ela tinha planejado isso, mas parecia que ela estava aliviada de ter sido do meu jeito, estava muito aliviada. Realmente, Sirius tinha que ter sido tão pervertido assim? Eu sei que a idéia, pelo menos alguma parte dela, tinha sido dele e de Joana, acham que eu não conheço meu melhor amigo?

Carreguei ela até a cama e a deitei ali, ainda beijando ela. Ela desenlaçou as pernas de minha cintura e as mãos, que estavam em meus cabelos, começaram a desamarrar minha gravata da Grifinória e desabotoar minha camisa. Passei minha mão pelas laterais de seu corpo, sentindo cada curva dele, tirei as cintas-ligas, as botas e as meias-calça. Ela tirou minha calça. Separei meu rosto do dela por alguns segundos, para poder olhá-la, mas foi o suficiente para ela tirar meus óculos e eu ficar mais uma vez louco por causa de seus olhos e sua boca, beijando ela novamente. Tirei o seu body e então, senti que sua mão descia até a minha barriga, minha virilha, soltei um gemido fraco e me separei dela. Ela riu e sorriu de forma sedutora enquanto tirava minha cueca.

Juro á você que depois disso não ouvi nada, nenhuma música, nada, nem me dava por conta do que acontecia, a única coisa que ouvi era a voz de Lily sussurrando meu nome cheia de desejo.

...

Oii

Como já disse, não sou nem um pouco boa com lemons, mas eu meio que me puxei nesse cap., sei que foi meio pequeninho, mas... desculpa

De novo pulei todo março, não tinha o que colocar e esse cap já estava em minha mente à tempos.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado, obrigado pelos rewiews e continuem mandando, adoro lê-los

Bjj


	32. Revisões

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Acordei essa manhã deitada sob o peito de alguém. Ele subia e descia à medida que a pessoa respirava e expirava. Olhei para cima e vi James (era obvio que era James) dormindo tranquilamente, os cabelos pretos sempre bagunçados, o peito nu descendo e subindo, um braço em volta de mim, me trazendo para mais perto dele. Me aconcheguei e suspirei, feliz por tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido ontem. É, pois é, eu meio que vacilei mesmo na hora em que ele me viu com aquela roupa de baranga, nem sei _por que_ eu pensei em fazer aquilo. Mas aí, chega James e muda os planos para melhor, me fazendo muito mais feliz do que se eu tivesse levado meu plano adiante.

Senti que James começava à se mexer, olhei para ele quando ele estava abrindo os olhos castanhos amendoados e brilhantes. Ele sorriu quando viu que eu olhava para ele e beijou minha testa, me aconcheguei mais nele:

-Bom dia – eu disse sorrindo com a cabeça encostada em seu peito nu

-Bom dia – ele suspirou acariciando meu cabelo

-Dormiu bem? – perguntei

-Nossa – ele respondeu. Fiquei imaginando ele dando aquele sorriso maroto dele – E como!

-Que horas são? – eu perguntei rindo

-Nove horas – ele respondeu

Saltei da cama rapidamente e comecei à procurar minhas roupas. Porcaria:

-Certo – ouvi James falar hesitante – Para o que realmente estamos atrasados?

-Para a aula de revisão de Transfigurações! – respondi calçando as botas que eu usei ontem. Peguei minha varinha e fiz os saltos desaparecerem, assim era melhor para ir para a aula – Hoje McGonagal iria revisar os feitiços do quarto ano!

Ouvi a cama ranger quando James se levantou e começou á se vestir. Fiz as nossas mochilas virem até aqui e arrumei o quarto. Ou seja, o tornei um muquiço como ele era antes de eu arrumar:

-Certo – eu disse olhando ao redor do quarto e depois para o meu relógio – Temos ainda cinco minutos. Vamos!

Peguei a mão de James e corremos até a passagem com as mochilas nos ombros. Atravessamos a passagem tropeçando nas pedras e raízes de arvores durante o caminho, e quando saímos da passagem, corremos pelo jardim até o castelo, atraindo olhares curiosos e confusos de pessoas que passavam por ali e nos viram sair do meio do Salgueiro Lutador.

Chegamos em frente a porta de Transfigurações com um minuto de sopra e sem fôlego, mas ainda estávamos felizes. Os marotos estavam na porta, também esperando para entrar quando chegamos:

-Bom dia à todos – eu disse ofegante

-Onde vocês estavam até agora? – Pedro perguntou com a testa franzida

James riu enquanto passava um braço pela minha cintura e me puxava para mais perto dele, eu ri junto, vendo a cara de incredulidade de Sirius. Pedro realmente estava por fora de tudo aquilo. Nem a minha cara e a de James, que exilavam brilho e alegria, faziam com que ele se desse conta do que aconteceu. Sirius lhe deu um cascudo:

-Poxa Pedro! – ele disse enquanto Pedro esfregava sua cabeça – Tu é mesmo um imbecil! É só você dar uma olhada na cara de satisfação marota de James que tudo se explica por si só!

Eu e James rimos mais ainda, enquanto James me puxava para mais perto dele. A porta se abriu e a Profa. McGonagal mandou todos para dentro. Me sentei ao lado de James encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e uma mão em sua coxa, ele acariciava essa mão.

McGonagal explicava como transformar uma pedra em um travesseiro, fácinho, fácinho. Eu fazia aquilo com os olhos quase se fechando na tranqüilidade de ficar ali, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de James, que parecia estar rindo de suas tentativas quase fracassadas de fazer o que estavam pedindo.

...

Realmente, alguém já viu tanto... ódio, tanta maldade em uma só pessoa? Você já viu alguma pessoa matar outras à sangue frio? Sem nenhum arrependimento? Bem, se a sua resposta é "não", eu apresento uma pessoa assim, na real, acho que a maior pessoa com essa personalidade. Sério, se tivesse Oscar no mundo bruxo de personalidade e etc., quem levaria o premio de "Pura Maldade e Matador à Sangue Frio" seria...

Lord Voldemort!

Ou se quiserem chamar pelo nome verdadeiro, Tom Riddle. Como quiserem. Bem, mas a questão é que esse cara, esse mesmo que eu acabei de citar o nome (na real devia chamar ele de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, mas chamar pelo nome deixa vocês ficarem a par de tudo), é a pessoa mais assustadora e complicada de todos os tempos! Certo, eu nem devia estar fazendo piada sobre isso e nem sobre ele (afinal, ele é perigoso), porque quem faz piadas de coisas sérias são os marotos (tirando Remus) e não eu! Lilian Evans!

Hoje na janta recebemos mais noticias sobre mortes de entes queridos de nossos colegas, mais noticias sobre povoados cobertos por dementadores, nada de novo depois de você ler o Profeta Diário. O prof. Dumbledore garanto que não queria noticiar aquilo depois de um ótimo jantar e antes de nossos ótimos sonhos, que agora seriam pesadelos cheios de consciência pesada, tristeza e terror. Mas ele teve que falar, quero dizer, ele foi praticamente interrogado pelos idiotas que não lêem Profeta Diário, isso quer dizer, pessoal da Sonserina. E devo admitir que Teirrol McTavish perguntou com um sorriso na boca, um sorriso de vencedor. Maldito babaca.

Estávamos saindo do Salão Comunal, muitas pessoas choravam, algumas da Grifinória. Apertei forte a mão de James que estava entrelaçada com a minha, naturalmente, e lutei contra as lágrimas que apareciam em meus olhos enquanto eu via Margaret Bolner chorar desesperadamente pela prima que perdera no ombro da mãe que viera buscá-la para o enterro no outro dia. Encostei minha cabeça em seu braço:

-Ei – James disse olhando para mim e acariciando minha mão com o dedão – O que foi meu amor?

-Só... – eu disse suspirando e escolhendo as palavras com cuidado – Só estou com a sensação de que algo ruim irá acontecer. Que vai ficar pior que isso.

-Pior que isso – James riu, um riso sem humor e olhou para frente enquanto continuávamos a andar – Não fica Lily.

-Pois eu acho que pode James – eu digo suspirando – Eu realmente acho que pode.

E como eu ia saber que as minhas palavras iriam estar dizendo a verdade alguns anos depois?


	33. Provas

Para sempre com você

James POV

Provas. Testes finais. Uma única palavra. Morte.

Morte por tanto pensar, tanto estudar, gastar todos os nossos miolos estudando e tentando colocar alguma coisa dentro de nossas cabeças, tentando desesperadamente me concentrar, mas fica difícil quando se está estudando com uma menina linda como Lily.

E então... o último dia de provas chega. Estou com sono e minha cabeça está prestes a explodir por causa de todo meu esforço para estudar. Tinha prova de História da Magia, Transfigurações, Feitiços e Poções. Com a pausa do almoço entre as provas de Feitiços e Transfigurações. Lily tinha as mesmas provas que eu, mas ela ainda tinha Runas Antigas (não sei como ela agüenta aqueles simbolozinhos, mas parece que para a profissão dela precisava estudar aquilo) depois da de Poções.

No almoço, todas as pessoas do sétimo ano estavam sentadas nos bancos de sua mesa no Salão Principal revisando a matéria da próxima prova, ou fazia o mesmo só que na biblioteca. Por pedido meu, Lily estava ao meu lado no Salão Principal lendo um livro de Transfigurações, um de Poções e um de Runas Antigas como se aqueles livros fossem um novo feitiço contra alguém maligno das trevas. Eu tentava comer alguma coisa, mas o enjôo aumentava a cada vez que eu colocava algo na boca e a bola em meu estomago já estava do tamanho de um ovo de dragão. Nem Remus estava tranquilo para essas provas! Ele re-lia feito um louco suas anotações murmurando coisas para si mesmo e ao seu lado, Sirius e Pedro pareciam estar com o rosto em um tom esverdeado e não conseguiam encarar nem as comidas e muito menos os livros e pergaminhos das matérias. Quando Lily olhou para o relógio e varias pessoas começaram a sair do Salão Principal, o medo ficou estampado no rosto dela do mesmo jeito que sempre fica quando as provas são naquele minuto:

-Ai meu Merlin! – ela exclamou com a voz esganiçada e olhando para mim com os olhos verdes arregalados – Pelas calças folgadas e justas de Merlin, a prova de Transfigurações é agora! A prova da McGonagal é agora! A prova de Slughorn é agora! A prova de Osmar é agora! O que nós vamos fazer?

-Nós vamos ir fazer a prova e seja o que Merlin, e suas dezenas de calças de diversos estilos, quiser – eu disse me levantando e engolindo em seco

Fomos andando para o saguão, trêmulos e esperamos, com o resto do sétimo ano, o Salão Principal ser organizado para as últimas provas á serem feitas, e um minuto depois, já estávamos sentados em classes separadas (as quatro mesas desapareceram, dando lugar à centenas de mesas para uma pessoa, enfileiradas em várias filas) e divididos em: Sonserina, Corvinal, Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. Sonserina, Corvinal, Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. E por assim em diante. Eu me vi sentado no meio de Richard Thomas, da Corvinal, e Jeanne McGreen, da Lufa-Lufa. Sirius está à algumas cadeiras a minha frente, Remus está um pouco atrás de mim, Pedro está desaparecido em não sei onde naquele mar de cadeiras e mesas e Lily também, para o meu total desespero eu não a enxergo. Não enxergo nem os cabelos ruivos dela!

Olho o pergaminho em minha frente. Pego a pena do tinteiro, pairo ela em cima do pergaminho... Certo Potter, vamos lá. E começo á escrever.

...

-Já se passaram três horas e meia! – eu digo olhando em meu relógio – Onde será que ela está?

Já se passara uma hora desde que eu cheguei na Sala Comunal e me joguei em uma poltrona na frente da lareira, ao lado do sofá onde Sirius e Pedro estavam jogados. Remus se juntou á nós uns dez minutos depois e ficamos ali, jogados nos sofás e quase desmaiando de tão exaustos que estávamos. Mas eu comecei a ficar preocupado, pois Lily não aparecia nunca, não chegava nunca. Sempre que o buraco do retrato se abria, eu me virava e via mais uma pessoa chegar com um sorriso aliviado no rosto e uma cara cansada, mas essas pessoas nunca eram Lily, nenhuma delas!:

-James – Remus disse de olhos ainda fechados – Ela tinha mais uma prova para fazer e...

Naquele momento escuto o barulhinho do buraco do retrato se abrindo e me contorci na poltrona para ver quem tinha chegado e vi uma pessoa igual á Lily... mas a última vez que vi a Lily ela estava bem, assustada mas bem. _Essa_ Lily tinha uma cara acabada, os cabelos descabelados, carregava a mochila em um ombro como se não agüentasse mais o peso. Ela caminhou devagar até a minha poltrona e se atirou nela, caindo em eu colo. Ela colocou a cabeça no meu peito enquanto eu afagava seus cabelos e beijava sua testa:

-Ai meu deus – ela disse passando a mão em meu peito por cima da camisa – Não acredito que acabou.

Apertei ela em meu peito sentindo ela se aconchegar ali e começar a cochilar na mesma facilidade de Pedro indo comer um doce. Continuei a acariciar seus cabelos ouvindo-a ressonar baixinho em meu peito. Ouvi Sirius se espreguiçar e me virei para ele:

-Sabe – ele disse colocando as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça – Agora que acabaram as provas e a próxima coisa a fazer será convidar meninas para ir ao baile de formatura, podemos ir ao Tres Vassouras tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas, o que vocês acham?

-Com toda a certeza – ouço a voz cansada de Remus, agora entusiasmada, mas ainda bem cansada – Estou precisando relaxar. Mas só umas cervejas não vão adiantar nada

-Se tiver alguma coisa de comer para acompanhar, estou dentro – Pedro disse

-E você Prongs? – Sirius perguntou se virando para mim

Olhei para Lily dormindo em meu colo e depois para meus amigos de novo. Hmmm... ficar sentado ali com Lily dormindo em meu colo, ou ir para o Tres Vassouras com meus melhores amigos? Hmmm, dilema muito complicado, não sei qual escolher:

-Ah, qual é James! – Sirius exclama sofrido se jogando contra o encosto do sofá – Você não precisa fazer tudo com ela! Vocês ainda nem são casados, mesmo que serão em um futuro próximo, mas não agora! Deixa ela ai e vem com a gente!

-Está bem – eu suspirei e me levantei carregando-a no colo. Olhei então para meus amigos – Como vou fazer ela chegar na cama?

-Um minuto – Sirius disse se levantando já animado – Ei! Emma!

Emma Jackson se vira ao ouvir seu nome e sorri vendo quem a chamara. Ela caminhou até Sirius sorrindo e desprendendo seus cabelos castanhos do coque em que ele estava. Meu amigo sorriu malicioso, revirei meus olhos. Onde estava Joana quando aquilo acontecia? Ah é. Pegando outra pessoa. Ela e Sirius tinham um relacionamento aberto e todas essas idiotices que são a cara de Padfoot:

-O que foi Sirius? – Emma perguntou parando em frente a ele

-Convenci o James aqui a sair e tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas sem a Lily, já que ela está dormindo – ele disse colocando a mão em meu ombro – mas ele quer deixar a Bela Adormecida na sua cama, mas ele não pode entrar no dormitório feminino, e queríamos saber se você pode nos ajudar.

-É claro – Emma abre um sorriso radiante e pega a sua varinha do bolso. Aponta ela para Lily e faz um leve movimento, Lily paira sob meus braços – Pode largá-la James.

Eu deixo minhas mãos caírem ao lado do corpo e vejo Emma ir com Lily flutuando ao seu lado. Mas logo me lembro que preciso deixar uma explicação para Lily:

-Emma! – eu digo correndo até a minha mochila e pegando um pergaminho e uma pena – Espera ai. Deixa eu escrever um bilhete a Lily explicando aonde eu vou, para quando ela acordar, não ficar tão braba comigo quanto já vai ficar.

-Ai que amor – ouço Emma dizer baixinho cheia de admiração, e imaginei que naquele momento Sirius estaria revirando os olhos. Começo a escrever:

"_Lily_

_Não me mate, mas Sirius praticamente me obrigou à tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas para comemorar o fim das provas e o fim de nosso tempo em Hogwarts. Talvez fique brava por eu não ter te acordado, mas vi que você precisava dormir._

_Não se preocupe, pode ter a total certeza que nada vai acontecer_

_Com amor_

_James_"

Entreguei o pergaminho à Emma e ela o levou ao dormitório (junto com Lily que dormia profundamente enquanto flutuava solta pelo ar) com um sorriso no rosto. Me virei para os marotos. Sirius tinha um sorriso que nem o de um gato que acabou de comer um rato, Remus sorria pela minha iniciativa, mas pelo olhar, achava-a errada e Pedro, pelo jeito, ou melhor, normal, só queria comer:

-Certo – eu disse rindo e passando o braço pelo pescoço de Sirius e Remus – Vamos seus trolls, vamos antes que eu me arrependa e fique aqui. Merlin sabe o quanto estou precisando de uma bebida.


	34. Amos Diggory

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

-Não acredito Lily! Depois dessa nossa conquista você me vem dormir!

Abro meus olhos devagar e vejo algumas coisas. Primeira, eu estava deitada em minha cama, não mais no colo de James. Segunda, fico pensando em como ele conseguiu me trazer até aqui e terceira, Joana estava na porta do dormitório com as mãos na cintura fina revestida com a saia preta pragueada da escola, que ela encurtou com magia para deixá-las mais ou menos na altura do meio da coxa, um pouco mais para cima talvez. Me sentei devagar e a olhei tentando focar sua imagem. Estava meio difícil de fazer isso porque eu estava totalmente acabada! Eu não dormi uma única noite desde que começou a semana de provas! Eu não conseguia pregar o olho! Cada vez que eu me deitava vinha a preocupação de não saber a matéria e daí eu me levantava e ia até a Sala Comunal e começava a estudar toda a matéria de novo:

-Que conquista Joana? – eu gemi jogando minha cabeça para trás – Você sabe que eu preciso dormir!

-Que dormir que nada amiga – ela disse correndo até meu malão e tirando algumas roupas de dentro dele – A Lufa-Lufa está dando uma festa de fim de provas agora. Sim, também achei meio cedo, mas vai acabar tarde, amanhã temos mais coisas para fazer. Como por exemplo ir para casa e assistir o casamento de sua irmã.

Ai! É mesmo! Amanhã tem o casamento de Petúnia! Será que eu cheguei a mencionar para James que ele vai como meu acompanhante?

-E nós temos mesmo que ir? – pergunto torcendo para ela dizer não

-Para o casamento da sua irmã ou para a festa da Lufa-Lufa?

-Os dois – eu falei. Afinal, não estou muuito afim de ir no casamento de minha irmã mais velha, e ainda terei que ser a madrinha porque a querida antipática, fofoqueira e gananciosa não tem nenhuma amiga que tenha a honra de ser a madrinha dela. Para você ver o quanto Túnia é amada por todos

-Para o casamento da sua irmão eu sei lá – ela respondeu dando ombros mas depois me encarou muito séria – mas para a festa você é sim!

Gemi novamente derrotada e me levantei com dificuldade para ver alguma roupa para usar na tal festa da Lufa-Lufa. Foi aí que eu vi o bilhete:

"_Lily_

_Não me mate, mas Sirius praticamente me obrigou à tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas para comemorar o fim das provas e o fim de nosso tempo em Hogwarts. Talvez fique brava por eu não ter te acordado, mas vi que você precisava dormir._

_Não se preocupe, pode ter a total certeza que nada vai acontecer_

_Com amor_

_James_"

Ai que fofo! Ele me deixou um bilhete dizendo aonde ia para eu não ficar braba com ele! Pensei em fazer a mesma coisa, quero dizer, mandar um bilhete a ele explicando da tal festa da Lufa-Lufa, mas aí eu me lembrei (uma coisa que eu não me lembro com muita freqüência, o que é uma pena) que James é um maroto. E uma festa nunca é uma festa, até os marotos chegarem, isso todos sabiam, então era óbvio que eles iam aparecer na festa.

No fim fui com uma vestido colorido que eu tinha comprado em uma viagem de família que fizemos até o Caribe. O vestido era tããão lindo que me apaixonei de cara e tive que comprar. Joana foi mais (ta, beeeem mais) provocativa que eu, mas ela estava querendo ficar com alguém, enquanto eu... estou muito bem obrigada com o meu namorado, bem até demais.

Zoey Conner, uma amiga de Joana da Lufa-Lufa, tinha dado a senha para entrarmos na Sala Comunal deles. Já era 22:30 quando chegamos na festa (as provas duraram até as 19:00 e eu devo ter dormido umas duas horinha e meia, por ai), e vimos que já estava bastante animada, quase todo mundo do sétimo ano e algumas pessoas do sexto. Tocava música alta e a mesa comprida com vários tipos de bebidas parecia ter sido reabastecida umas três vezes já. Eu e Joana fomos até a mesa e pegamos duas cervejas amanteigadas, o liquido gelado desceu pela minha garganta me dando mais energia e me deixando mais acordada.

Amos Diggory se aproxima de nós. Soube que ele está meio apaixonado por mim. Certo, eu sei que ele está muito apaixonado por mim. Nós ficamos juntos por um tempo, antes de tudo aquilo acontecer comigo, com James e com Severus, na real, tudo aquilo começou dois dias depois de eu acabar com Amos, mas parece que ele nunca superou esse fato:

-Ola meninas – ele disse para Joana e depois se virou para mim com um olhar malicioso – Oi Lily

-Ai meu Deus! – Joana gritou olhando para além de Amos – Eu já volto

Eu sabia que ela só fez isso para me deixar sozinha com Amos, dar uma chance para ele. Mas ela ainda não se deu conta que eu estou namorando James! Naquela hora começou a tocar um tipo de salsa, e foi a mesma salsa que eu e Amos dançamos pela primeira vez juntos e foi no dia em que começamos a sair. Ah, perfeito:

-Quer dançar? – Amos perguntou e estendeu a mão para mim

-Certo – eu suspirei e dei a minha mão a ele

Fomos para o meio da pista e começamos a dançar. Tinha me esquecido do quanto eu e Amos dançávamos bem. Tínhamos uma sintonia que eu nunca vi eu e James termos, mas se bem que nem dançamos ainda, nem valsa e muito menos _salsa_. Mas eu e Amos dançávamos com a leveza de borboletas dançando pelo ar nos dias de verão, dançávamos tão bem, que as pessoas que dançavam em volta deram espaço para nós e ficaram nos olhando.

Mas eu me sentia mal dançando com Amos. E dançando ainda mais salsa que é uma das músicas mais sensuais que conheço! Ai meu Merlin! Eu estava gostando de dançar novamente com Amos! Meu Merlin! Me mate ou me leve para Azkaban! Eu não posso trair James! Eu não quero fazer isso!:

-Com licença, mas acho que de agora em diante eu assumo

Me virei e vi, com um tremendo alivio, que James estava parado atrás de mim com a expressão calma, na real, uma expressão absolutamente calma, calma até demais. O que, pela minha experiência, ele estava bastante irritado:

-James – eu exclamei feliz, serio, eu não estava fingindo, estava realmente muito feliz por ele ter chegado naquela hora, senão Merlin sabe-se lá o que eu teria feito. Meu Deus, eu já estava até sentindo um volume me apertar perto de minha virilha, merda.

Me desgrudei de Amos e fui para o lado de James, ele me segurou pela cintura e começou a dançar o resto da salsa comigo, e tenho que dizer, até melhor que Amos. James sabia passos mais complicados e bem mais quentes:

-Se você queria tanto dançar salsa Lily – James rosnou em meu ouvido quando fizemos mais um daqueles passos colados e rebolantes – Você podia muito bem ter falado comigo e não ter ido dançar com o imbecil do Diggory!

Girei e me separei dele o encarando e ficando de costas para ele, ele passou um braço por minha barriga e colocou o ouvido em minha boca enquanto descíamos juntos até o chão:

-Diggory perguntou se eu queria dançar – eu expliquei e pausei enquanto me virava para ficar de frente para ele – eu tive que aceitar, esta fora nossa música

Naquele momento a música acabou, eu e James paramos enquanto nos encarávamos, ele irritado e eu como se pedisse desculpas, todos nos aplaudiram, tanto á mim e Amos quanto a mim e James.

James me levou até um canto meio distante de todos e me parou, me fazendo ficar cara a cara com ele. Ai Merlin! Ele estava brabo, chateado, eu chateie ele! Droga!:

-Não existe mais esse troço de a música de vocês – ele rosnou para mim parecendo estar bastante magoado – Você está namorando comigo agora Lilian, não com ELE!

Lilian. Ele nunca me chamara assim. Baixei minha cabeça. Afinal ele estava certo, o que eu estava pensando ao começar a dançar com Amos? Eu sempre soube que era errado, mas eu não consegui dizer não:

-Desculpe James – eu disse pegando fôlego e olhando-o – Eu realmente não sei por que eu comecei a dançar com Diggory, mas se isso serve de consolo... enquanto eu dançava com ele, eu só imaginava o que você pensaria sobre isso e o quanto eu estava desconfortável ali, eu não me encaixo mais nele, nunca me encaixei. Mas quando você pegou no seus braços, descobri que eu estava em casa, eu me encaixava ali.

Ele suspirou e me puxou para um abraço, enterrando seu rosto em meus cabelos e eu coloquei o rosto em seu peito... ah... lar doce lar:

-Acho que não posso nunca mais te deixar sozinha – ele suspirou em meu cabelo

-Posso dizer o mesmo – eu disse e o olhei sorrindo

-Eu não consigo ficar brabo com você minha ruivinha – ele riu e me beijou

...

Oiii a quanto tempo!

Desculpem a demora, é que meu computador deu pau e não tem internet sei La o motivo, por isso que estou postando ou na casa da minha vó ou no col mesmo.

Bem... espero que tenham gostado dos caps.

Bjj e desculpem a demora novamente


	35. Casamento de Petunia

Para sempre com você

James POV

Chegamos na festa da Lufa-Lufa como reis. Duas horas atrasados e já com bebida em nossas barrigas. Entramos como reis, mas paramos como peixes, as bocas abertas e os olhares surpresos, mas o meu logo se transformou em ódio. Eu nunca gostei de Amos Diggory, vou ser bem sincero com você, eu NUNCA gostei dele! Desde o dia em que nos encontramos no trem (antes de eu encontrar o vagão onde Sirius estava sentado e sentar ali com ele e sair de perto daquele imbecil do Diggory) eu já achava que ele era um ignorante e arrogante filhinho do papai. Olha que ele é até mais que eu.

Mas naquele momento eu o odiei ainda mais! Ele estava dançando com Lily. E não só dançando, ele estava _grudado _nela! Os dois estavam dançando salsa! E o Diggory estava dançando com mais vontade que uma pessoa sã da consciência que conhece muito bem o namorado da garota, iria dançar. Tenho que dizer que ele estava intimo até demais!

Caminhei devagar até o meio da roda, onde os dois estavam dançando no meio dela, e fiz minha cara ficar calma, uma máscara para ocultar a minha irritação que antes parecia que eu ia bater no Diggory, e se ele continuasse dançando daquele jeito com a _minha_ Lily, eu iria realmente bater nele:

-Com licença, mas acho que de agora em diante eu assumo – eu disse quando Diggory estava prestes a beijar o pescoço de Lily enquanto ela se inclinava para trás

Lily se virou ao ouvir a minha voz e vi que seu rosto parecia muito aliviado, não deixei minha mascara cair:

-James – ela exclamou feliz ao se separar de Amos e vir para o meu lado. Minha rápida inspeção no físico de Amos me mostrou que ele estava com uma imagem _muito_ mais intima em sua cabeça. Era só ver o volume que apertava na parte da virilha em sua calça jeans. Peguei Lily pela cintura e comecei a dançar com ela antes que eu acertasse aquele filho de uma puta bem no meio daquela cara de imbecil arrogante

-Se você queria tanto dançar salsa Lily – eu rosnei em seu ouvido quando colei seu corpo no meu e rebolávamos juntos – Você podia muito bem ter falado comigo e não ter ido dançar com o imbecil do Diggory!

Ela virou e ficou com as costas grudadas em meu peito, a cabeça para trás encostada em meu ombro e conseguisse colocar a boca perto de minha orelha, para eu escutá-la, descemos até o chão:

-Diggory perguntou se eu queria dançar – ela explicou e fez uma pausa para se virar e ficar novamente de frente para mim, seus olhos pareciam me implorar para alguma coisa. Mas o que? Eu começava a ficar mais irritado – eu tive que aceitar, esta fora nossa música

A música acabou e ficamos nos encarando. Senti que minha máscara de calma estava começando a ir pela cucuia como dizia um antigo vizinho meu, que era, obviamente, trouxa. Peguei ela pelo braço e a levei para um canto afastado das outras pessoas, principalmente do Diggory, se eu visse aquele cara antes de me acalmar eu juro que quebro os dentes dele:

-Não existe mais esse troço de a música de vocês – eu rosnei bastante irritado e também meio magoado. Ah qual é! Ela é minha namorada, disse que me ama, me completa, eu a completo e ela vem me dizer que ela tem uma música com o ex dela, sendo que nem nós temos uma música ainda! – Você está namorando comigo agora Lilian, não com ELE!

Vi em seus olhos o efeito que seu nome fez nela. Fora a primeira vez que a chamara de Lilian, nunca antes tinha a chamado assim. Era sempre Lily, ou Evans ou amor desde que começamos a namorar. Mas naquela hora eu estava irritado demais, frustrado demais que tive que chamá-la pelo nome, quase que falei Lilian Evans, mas ai iria parecer que eu era o pai dela e não seu namorado. Lily baixou o olhar e depois voltou a olhar para mim, ela parecia bastante chateada:

-Desculpe James. Eu realmente não sei por que eu comecei a dançar com Diggory, mas se isso serve de consolo... enquanto eu dançava com ele, eu só imaginava o que você pensaria sobre isso e o quanto eu estava desconfortável ali, eu não me encaixo mais nele, nunca me encaixei. Mas quando você pegou no seus braços, descobri que eu estava em casa, eu me encaixava ali.

Tive que acreditar nela. Na real, nunca tinha culpado ela, desde que vi a cena dos dois dançando soube que a culpa era do Diggory! Aquele desgraçado estava se aproveitando da minha Lily. Suspirei e a puxei para perto de mim e enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos. Ela se aconchegou em meu peito:

-Acho que não posso nunca mais te deixar sozinha – eu suspirei beijando seu cabelo

-Posso dizer o mesmo – ela disse e me olhou sorrindo

-Eu não consigo ficar brabo com você minha ruivinha – eu ri e a beijei

Não sei no que ela estava pensando ao me beijar de volta e passar as mãos por meus cabelos, mas eu certamente estava pensando em três coisas:

1a – Ah... lar doce lar

2a – Como eu amo ela e

3a – Segura essa Diggory!

Ela se separou de mim e sorriu. É... eu não conseguia mesmo ficar brabo com ela. Ela era tão fofa e tão bonitinha e eu gostava _tanto_ dela que era muito difícil continuar brabo com ela. Com o Diggory sem problema. Ah, eu me virei para ver onde ele estava e vi que ele nos olhava com uma mistura de raiva e dor. Eu ainda tenho a força Diggory imbecil!:

-James – ela disse desviando minha atenção de Amos – Posso te perguntar uma coisinha?

-Claro Lily – eu disse sorrindo para ela

-É que amanhã é o casamento de minha irmã, Petúnia – ela disse. Ela tinha uma irmã? Ah... é mesmo... aquela com uma cara de cavalo. Espero não ter dito isso em voz alta – E eu sou obrigada a ir, porque, bem, fui obrigada a ser a madrinha dela e... eu gostaria que você fosse comigo, como meu acompanhante. Que afinal, você é.

Peraí. Rebobina! Volta no tempo e rápido! Eu vou ter que enfrentar a família de Lily novamente? E mais a família do futuro marido da minha futura cunhada que não parece gostar de mim? E eu ainda posso ter a chance de escolher de ir ou não? Mas aí eu olhei para a carinha de Lily e me dei conta que se eu disser não, vou magoá-la:

-Claro que eu vou com você Lily – eu disse sorrindo para ela.

...

É. E eu cumpri minha promessa. Eu estava mesmo no casamento da irmã dela. Usando terno, e gravata, pretos (Lily que comprara para mim, usar nossos trajes tradicionais seria ir para a fogueira direto, segundo ela) e sentando tipo, do lado dos pais dela! Pois é. Fiquei repassando a conversa que tive com Sirius, e tenho quase certeza de que, até o final do casamento, eu vou estar morto:

-Ai James – a Sra. Evans disse se virando para mim com um sorriso no rosto. Notei que era o mesmo sorriso de Lily – Estou tão feliz de você ter vindo como acompanhante de Lilian! Ela está tão feliz com isso! Falei com ela ali no quarto da noiva!

Estávamos sentados lado a lado na primeira fila do lado da noiva. O casamento era na casa de campo dos pais do noivo. Era até uma casa de campo bem legal, na real, o jardim era maior que a casa, mas tudo bem. Lily já havia me dito que o noivo da sua irmã era um porco, mas ele é bem pior do que eu tinha imaginado. Sério, não dá nem para descrever ele! E acho que ele não é tão popular quanto à noiva, porque, pelo que soube, o padrinho dele era o irmão mais velho que já estava careca e mais barrigudo que o tal de Valter, o futuro marido de Petunia.

A Marcha Nupcial começou a tocar e todos se levantaram. A primeira a entrar fora Lily. Ela estava tão linda com aquele vestido gelo (ela só tinha aceitado ser a madrinha de Petúnia se pudesse colocar o seu vestido e não o que Petúnia escolhera, que parecia ser horroroso) e os sapatos brancos. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um meio rabo por uma presilha cheia de brilho:

-Quem é aquela? – ouvi umas vozes masculinas perguntarem atrás de mim

-Soube que é a irmã da noiva – o n0 2 safado respondeu – Ela é linda né? Bem melhor que a irmã.

-Será que ela está livre para mais tarde? – o n0 1 safado perguntou – Tipo, uma ida às escondidas até um dos quartos para...

Lily passou pela nossa filha e sorriu e piscou para mim. Sorri maliciosamente. Me virei olhei para trás, ainda de lado para ver a noiva entrar com o braço entrelaçado com o do pai, e sorri para os dois imbecis que estavam planejando sacanagem com a minha musa:

-Linda, não? A madrinha, quero dizer – eu disse sorrindo – É a minha namorada.

As caras deles cariam quando me ouviram falar que Lily era minha namorada. O efeito foi muito bem recebido, afinal, tinha que mostrar de quem ela era certo? E que não estava disponível a um bom tempo.

Nos sentamos novamente e a cerimônia demorou trezentas mil horas para passar, não aguentava mais ficar só olhando para Lily naquele vestido e não poder abraça-la. Mas daí, finalmente, a cerimônia acabou, os noivos se beijaram e Lily veio para os meus braços. Nossa, como foi bom abraça-la:

-Quanto tempo temos que ficar aqui? – eu perguntei em seu ouvido enquanto ela encostava a cabeça em meu ombro e olhava os noivos serem parabenizados.

Ela riu. Senti em meu peito seus ombro se mexendo. Apertei meus braços em sua barriga trazendo-a para mais perto para mim:

-Mais algumas horinhas, James – ela respondeu rindo

-Não posso usar magia para passar tudo mais rápido? – eu perguntei torcendo para ela dizer que sim

-Não James, não pode – ela respondeu rindo mais um pouco – até porque, se você fizer isso, você irá para Azkaban por usar magia perto de trouxas que nem sabem que existimos. Não quero ter de te visitar na fortaleza de Azkaban, lá é muito triste.

Eu ri e beijei seu pescoço. Certo, eu podia aguentar mais umas horinhas aqui. Posso, né?


	36. Formatura

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

Como eu fui em seu casamento, Petúnia prometeu que viria em minha formatura, mesmo eu não fazendo muita questão, mas mamãe e papai fizeram, disseram que esse era um dos momentos mais importantes de minha vida e que toda a família deveria participar. Ou seja, Petúnia e Valter teriam que ir também.

A cerimônia de formatura aconteceria no Salão Principal depois do jantar e a festa, como era verão, graças a Merlin, seria no jardim, á beira do Lago. Ouvi dizer que estaria linda a festa, mas Dumbledore nunca adianta as informações de bailes e etc., então teríamos que esperar para termos certeza.

Era 22h00minh e todo o sétimo ano de Hogwarts, ano 1977, estava em pé do lado de fora do Salão principal, organizados pela ordem dos sobrenomes, com suas becas com fitas com as cores de suas casas e os brasões delas do lado esquerdo do peito, em cima do coração, esperando então, a grande hora de as portas se abrirem e nós nos formarmos na escola que tem sido nossa morada a sete anos. Eu estava próxima apenas de Joana, de nenhum outro maroto. O mais perto era Sirius, mas ele estava lá na frente com os outros "B"s, e James estava lá atrás junto com os outros "P"s:

-Muito bem, alunos – a voz de McGonagal sobressaltou à todos – Agora as portas iram se abrir e quero que todos entrem de forma civilizada, ou seja, sem fazer graçinhas Sr. Black – ela olhou seria para Sirius, eu ouvi a risada dele de onde eu estava na fila – e sentem-se em seus lugares. E por último, e mais importante, quando a formatura acabar e a festa também, e vocês saírem de Hogwarts para sempre, orgulhem essa escola mais do que já estão fazendo.

Então ela se virou e foi para frente dos outros três professores das outras três casas e as portas de ferro e madeira se abriram e todos entramos seguindo McGonagal. Uma rápida inspeção no Salão principal e consegui ver meus pais, Petúnia e Valter sentados em uma das fileiras olhando impressionados para o teto, assim como outros pais de alunos trouxas, mas não eram tantos assim, mas um número. Reconheci também os pais de James e ao lado deles estavam uma mulher com um ar arrogante, de cabelos pretos e um menino um pouco mais novo que eu sentado ao seu lado, muito parecido com Sirius (só pude deduzir que aqueles eram a mãe e o irmão de Sirius. Bem que Sirius disse que a família dele não era das melhores) e do outro lado dos pais de James estava uma mulher com um rosto mais bondoso e cabelos cor de trigo, muito parecidos com os de Remus. A mãe de Remus! Juro que eles são bem parecidos:

-Caros alunos – Dumbledore disse assim que todos se sentaram – hoje, com a certeza absoluta, é o dia em que todos vocês vão se lembrar para sempre, o dia em que vocês completaram uma etapa na vida de vocês. Uma etapa onde vocês conheceram feitiços, aprenderam eles, aprenderam a como usar a magia, fizeram amigos para a vida toda e também amores, uns que foram e outros que vão ficar até depois de eu me for, o que, ninguém sabe quando vai acontecer, mas claro daqui a muito tempo. Foram sete anos vivendo o que algumas horas vocês chamaram de inferno e outras de lar, ou um lugar seguro onde vocês pudessem fugir se esconder e ali deixarem tudo se ajeitar. Foram sete anos descobrindo todos os mistérios que um bruxo precisa descobrir para seguir em frente e ter uma vida boa e de sucesso. E, bem, sei que vocês, jovens, querem logo dizer oi aos seus pais, abraçar seus amigos e ir logo para festa, por isso vou ser muito breve agora... Foi muito bom ter vocês em nossa escola durante esses sete anos, e sei que vocês irão trazer orgulho e prestigio para essa escola quando chegarem ao sucesso, o que vai ser logo logo. Parabéns formandos de 1977 e boa sorte com o resto de suas vidas, estaremos sempre aqui para vocês.

Então ele fez um gesto com a varinha e, além de nossas cadeiras desaparecerem e termos que nos levantar, ele fez cair dezenas de brilhos e pássaros voaram sob nossas cabeças enquanto atirávamos nossos chapéus para cima e brilhos explodiam de nossas varinhas:

-Ah meu Merlin! – Joana gritou enquanto me abraçava logo após jogarmos nossos chapéus – Não acredito que nos formamos! Meu deus, tudo passou tão rápido! Ai querida!

-Meu Merlin – eu disse secando as lágrimas no canto de meus olhos – como vou sentir saudade disso daqui! Ainda bem que vamos morar juntas, senão não ia aguentar a solidão!

-Evans! – Sirius me abraçou apertado – Como sou gratificado por você ser minha amiga e namorada de meu melhor amigo! Sem ti eu não teria chegado nem ao terceiro ano!

-Ah Sirius – eu disse rindo em meio a lagrimas que já começavam a ameaçar a cair – Por favor! Você é um animago ilegal e ainda fez parte do time que inventou e fez o Mapa do Maroto!

-Merlin! – ele disse dando um tapa na testa – Ainda bem que você falou! Preciso fazer uma coisa!

E saiu em disparada. Abracei Pedro e depois Remus. Nossa, quando o abracei comecei a chorar! Eu ia sentir falta de não ver meu melhor amigo todos os dias no café da manhã! Muita, muita, mas _muita_ falta. E então, veio James:

-Nos formamos – ele disse baixinho

-Eu sei James – eu disse sorrindo – eu estava na cerimônia lembra?

-Ah, cala boca espertinha – ele riu e me beijou, logo me tirando do chão para não ter que se abaixar muito

-E então – ele disse depois de nos separarmos e eu rir – para onde você vai?

-Vou morar com Joana em um apartamento perto do Ministério – eu disse arrumando uma mecha de seu cabelos que estava em seu rosto – e você, meu amor

-Eu e Sirius alugamos um apartamento no Beco Diagonal – ele disse sorrindo e passando o nó do dedo em minha bochecha – Remus e Pedro iram voltar para as suas casas. Remus diz que sua mãe está começando a ficar doente e ele precisa cuidar dela, enquanto Pedro porque não tem dinheiro para dividir o aluguel conosco. Eu estava pensando... já que você irá morar com Joana e eu com Sirius... será que você não trocaria de lugar com Sirius? Garanto que ele iria gostar.

-Quem sabe... – eu disse sorrindo e passando um dedo pelo seu peito – eu bem que gostei dessa idéia.

-Lilian? – ouvi uma voz conhecida atrás de mim – James?

Me virei e me deparei com mamãe, papai, Petúnia e Valter, os quatro olhando para mim. Mamãe e papai cheios de adoração, já Petúnia e Valter como se eu fosse uma esquisitice de algum zoológico trouxa:

-Ah – James disse passando a mão em seu cabelo parecendo embaraçado – olá Sra. Evans, Sr. Evans. Oi Petúnia, Valter.

-Oh querido – minha mãe disse abraçando-o – olá. Meus parabéns pela formatura, sei que vocês dois querem ficar juntos, mas vocês tem toda a festa para isso e...

-Certo mãe – eu a interrompi – não precisa continuar.

-Ah queridos – nós ouvimos outra voz nos chamar atrás de James – até que enfim os achamos!

Eu e James nos viramos e vimos os pais dele parados e sorrindo para nós. A Sra. Potter sempre elegante, não sei como ela sempre consegue:

-Mãe – James disse a abraçando e depois abraçou o pai – Pai.

-Olá Sr. e Sra. Potter – eu disse enquanto a mãe de James me abraçava pelos ombros. Assim que ela me soltou, olhou questionável para a minha família. Me senti na obrigação de apresentar as famílias – Ammmm... Sr. e Sra. Potter, esses são meus pais, Amy e Jeremy Evans, minha irmã Petúnia e seu marido Valter.

-Ah – Sra. Potter disse apertando a mão de minha mãe calorosamente – Prazer em conhecer os pais da querida Lily, que faz nosso filho tão feliz. Sou Katherine Potter, e esse é meu marido, Andrew Potter.

Ótimo, agora minha irmã e meu cunhado não olhavam só para mim como se eu fosse a única estranha do mundo, mas agora eles encaravam para todas as pessoas no Salão principal daquele jeito. Sério, que vontade de jogar algumas maldições neles, eles precisavam. Ah, e para completar, nossos pais se deram bem, mesmo os meus sendo trouxas e os de James bruxos. Mas eu e James aproveitamos aquele momento de conhecimento familiar para ficar conversando com os outros marotos e Joana. James passou um braço pela minha cintura e eu encostei a cabeça em seu braço, feliz porque vou passar o resto de minha vida com James se eu ou ele quisermos. O que, parece obvio que vamos querer.

...

Oiisss


	37. Ordem da Fênix

Para sempre com você

James POV

Consegui finalmente fazer meus pais irem embora. Eles não queriam ir! Queriam ficar para ir à festa comigo e com Lily, e queriam ainda levar os meus sogros (essa palavra ainda me faz estremecer, acho que nunca vou me acostumar com ela) juntos. Acho que eles queriam ficar para proteger Lily e sua virgindade de mim, os dois me conhecendo bem, mas também acho que eles estão meio que atrasados, não é mesmo? Afinal, acho que não sou uma das pessoas mais pacientes do mundo, nem Lily.

Subi para o dormitório tirar essa beca e colocar uma camisa para a festa de formatura. Vou te dizer uma coisa, aquela beca era muito quente, e nós estávamos no verão, então estava insuportável dentro daquela coisa. Quando entrei no dormitório, meus três melhores amigos estavam lá se arrumando:

-E ai? – eu disse para Sirius fechando a porta e caminhando até a minha cama, onde já havia separado a roupa para a festa – Fez o que combinamos?

-Mas é claro que sim – ele exclamou feliz abotoando a camisa – Agora outras pessoas iram poder desfrutar o Mapa do maroto para transformarem Hogwarts no melhor lugar para coisas marotas.

-Ou podem apenas fazer o que James sempre fazia desde que começou a gostar de Lily – Remus acrescentou colocando as meias – Perseguir pessoas da forma mais sutil possível.

-Valeu mesmo Remus – eu disse revirando os olhos e colocando as calças – Você deixou no meio de nosso arquivo na sala do Filch, certo Sirius?

-Mas é claro – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso enquanto se olhava no espelho, mais vaidoso impossível – Assim se uma pessoa tiver um instinto realmente maroto, poderá encontrar. Só espero que seja o meu afilhado.

-Quem Sirius? – Remus perguntou com a testa enrugada e com o olhar confuso

-Ora! – Sirius olhou surpreso para Remus e depois se voltou para mim – Estou falando de meu afilhado, o primeiro filho do James e da Lily. Eu vou ser o padrinho, certo James?

Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados e esquecendo de continuar a abotoar minha camisa, parando, surpreso, com as mãos em um botão, prestes a abotoá-lo. Do que raios ele estava falando? Eu ainda nem tinha pedido Lily em casamento, mesmo que isso estivesse em um futuro bem próximo, mas ainda não tinha acontecido, e Sirius já estava querendo ser o padrinho de meu primeiro filho! Claro que eu ia adorar se ele fosse mesmo o padrinho do meu primeiro filho com Lily, mas não sei se ela iria concordar, afinal, Padfoot não é a pessoa mais paterna do mundo, nem a mais cuidadosa também:

-Ammmm – eu pigarreei – Será que dá para voltar ao presente, por favor?

-Então você está dizendo que eu não vou ser o padrinho do seu primeiro filho? – Sirius exclamou parecendo muito ofendido

-Não, não é isso – me apressei em explicar – é só que... eu ainda nem pedi Lily em casamento e você já está pensando em nossos filhos. Vai com calma, Padfoot.

-Certo – ele disse com um olhar de aviso – Mas não pense que essa conversa está terminada. Irei relembrá-lo quando descobrirem que Lily está grávida, o que não vai demorar muito.

-Ótimo – Remus disse já abrindo a porta – agora deu de falar dos futuros de Prongs e vamos para a porcaria da festa. Quero ter uma ultima vista do lago.

Descemos e não vimos ninguém na Sala Comunal, afinal os mais novos tinham ido hoje para casa, e nós iríamos por aparatação, as ameninas obviamente deviam estar se arrumando. Fiquei imaginando o caminho inteiro o que Lily estaria vestindo, tenho que dizer que o vestido preto de couro que imaginei estava bem legal, acredite em mim.

A beira do lago estava extremamente bonita. Estava decorada em que parecia um conto de fadas. Pequenas luzes, parecidas com vagalumes, flutuavam acima das pessoas e do Lago e as meninas estavam especialmente muito bonitas e... quer saber? Onde está Lily?

-Lá vem a noiva, toda de branco – Sirius sussurrou em meu ouvido(ele não se cansa dessa música, acho que faz parte da trilha sonora minha e de Lily)

Me virei para a "entrada" (era um arco de flores e luzes no caminho mais perto do castelo) e me deparei com uma imagem mais linda e perfeita do que a que estava em minha cabeça. Lily estava ali, com Joana claro, mas não era só Lily. Ela estava tão linda que imaginei se no dia de nosso casamento, se eu não estragar tudo até lá, ela estaria tão bonita quanto na formatura.

É, vai sim.

Lily estava usando um vestido tomara que caia preto com uma fita branca e a barra também branca, sandálias pretas com contas, e os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos, mas não mais lisos, e sim ondulados, ondas perfeitinhas, perfeitinhas. Quando me viu ela abriu um baita sorriso e seus olhos brilharam enquanto ela caminhava até onde eu estava. Vi que todas as pessoas a encararam quando ela passou, as meninas morrendo de inveja e os meninos comendo ela com os olhos como se ela fosse um bolo de chocolate com chantilly em cima. Corri até ela e rodopiei ela no ar. Ela é MINHA seus otários:

-Ai James – ela disse rindo quando a coloquei no chão novamente

-Você está linda meu amor – eu disse em seu ouvido enquanto caminhávamos até onde Sirius, Pedro, Remus e Joana estavam – Sabia que meus pais não queriam ir embora? Acho que queriam assegurar sua honra de mim.

-Ha! – ela jogou a cabeça linda dela para trás e gargalhou – Acho que ele estão meio muito atrasados!

-Ainda bem que você concorda comigo – eu disse balançando a cabeça

Chegamos onde os marotos estavam, Lily sorrindo enquanto meu braço estava em volta de sua cintura. Sirius a olhou com um ar muito malicioso:

-Hmmm – ele disse dando um sorriso maroto – Lily hein? Posso saber uma coisa?

-O que Sirius? – ela perguntou sorrindo ao ver a cara de Padfoot confusa

-Eu vou ser o padrinho do primeiro filho de vocês? – ele perguntou com esperança

-Como? – ela riu

-Quero saber se eu vou ser o padrinho do primeiro filho de vocês dois – ele perguntou de novo agora cm um sorrisinho no rosto

-Do que raios vocês está... – Lily começou a falar confusa, mas foi interrompida por uma mão em seu ombro

Nos viramos e vimos Dumbledore atrás de Lily com aquele sorriso bondoso na cara. Nós seis com cara de surpresa! Afinal, quem é que esperava que Dumbledore iria aparecer na festa de formatura? Acho que ninguém, pois até contrabandearam whisky de fogo para a festa e já tinha bastante gente meio bêbada:

-Desculpe interromper – ele disse sorrindo ainda mais, mas então seu rosto ficou sério – Mas gostaria que vocês seis me acompanhassem até o meu escritório, garanto que não perderão nada, quem perderá será a festa.

Ele se virou e foi andando devagar até o castelo, atraindo olhares em sua direção. Fomos atrás dele hesitantes. Lily olhou para mim com a testa enrugada, eu apenas dei ombros e a fiz apressar o passo, afinal, Dumbledore já estava quase no castelo. Quando chegamos em seu escritório, Dumbledore pediu para que nos sentássemos, sentei no braço da cadeira de Lily:

-Sim – Dumbledore começou a dizer – Sei que é estranho, mas eu precisava falar com vocês o quanto antes. Não pude falar antes da formatura, pois, tecnicamente, vocês eram alunos e acho antiético colocar alunos em risco e continuo achando que vocês são muito novos para fazerem o que vou propor, mas ninguém seria melhor que vocês. E se vocês não quiserem aceitar, irei compreender.

Certo. Aquele discurso estava começando a ficar bem confuso e muito estranho. Lily olhou para mim confusa e eu segurei sua mão. Lily a apertou:

-Para explicar melhor – Dumbledore disse agora sério – Já faz alguns anos, desde que Lord Voldemort começou a desgraça de hoje, eu criei, junto com alguns professores e amigos, a Ordem da Fênix. É uma Ordem, onde nos reunimos para acabar com a força de Voldemort, para derrotá-lo e acabar com o que estamos sofrendo. Mas tenho que admitir que não esteja sendo nada fácil, e desde que vocês entraram em Hogwarts, soube que vocês iriam dar uma ótima continuidade para a Ordem, afinal precisamos de sangue novo e ágil.

-Peraí – Sirius interrompeu – Você está dizendo que se entrarmos para essa Ordem da Fênix poderemos acabar com Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte? Tipo... matar eles?

-Não tanto assim – Dumbledore disse, pacifico sempre – Mas... esse é o ponto. É isso que fazemos. Combater Voldemort, e acabar com as Artes das Trevas.

-Estou dentro – ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios

Olhei para ele, junto com Lily que parecia assustada. Ele estava totalmente certo, seria totalmente DEMAIS! Me levantei e fiz High Five com ele:

-Eu também estou dentro – eu disse sorrindo com um braço enlaçando o pescoço de Padfoot, nós rimos, parecíamos ter onze anos de novo. O espírito maroto bateu sob mim e nem vi a cara assustada de Lily – Parece ser divertido. Acabar com Voldemort e aqueles imbecis e...

-Espere um pouquinho – Lily tentou dizer

-Nossa – Remus balançou a cabeça e sorriu, sem perceber que acabara de interromper Lily. Ele caminhou até mim e Sirius e passou o braço por meu pescoço sob o braço de Sirius – Acho que vai ser muito demais!

-Ei – a voz estridente de Pedro falou e ele passou por baixo de braço de Remus, fazendo este ficar em volta de seu pescoço – Eu estou junto nessa!

Olhamos para Dumbledore. Nós quatro com cara de maroto, nós quatro como éramos a dois anos atrás, antes das preocupações de NOM's e NIEM's e sobre Lily também. Dumbledore nos olhava com a testa enrugada e brilho nos olhos preocupados:

-Vocês estão levando em consideração que essa tarefa de entrar para a Ordem será algo muito perigoso? – ele disse sério – Terão que saber feitiços que ainda não aprenderam, terão que cuidar de várias coisas sozinhos, terão que espionar e sair para derrotar Lord Voldemort. Não será nada fácil.

-Estaremos juntos, professor – Sirius disse

Dumbledore assentiu e olhou para a sua frente. Olhei para lá também e percebi que Lily ainda estava lá. Estava lá ainda com a roupa de formatura e seus olhos estavam arregalados e a boca aberta em um "o":

-E você Srta. Evans? – Dumbledore perguntou sorrindo de leve

-Ela não precisará trabalhar em campo, não é? – eu perguntei rápido pensando na possibilidade de Lily sair para o perigo

-Não o tempo inteiro – Dumbledore disse – ela poderá trabalhar comigo aqui na área de pesquisa e preparo de poções.

-Você está certo disso, James? – Lily perguntou

-Estou Lily – eu disse sorrindo – eu ficaria muito feliz de ajudar meus amigos a derrubar o homem que poderá fazer o mundo pior que já está para os nossos filhos.

-Nunca estive mais certa em minha vida antes, professor – Lily se virou para Dumbledore – estou dentro, mas só se puder fazer os dois trabalhos. Não irei deixar James ir sozinho.

-Sozinho? – Sirius perguntou indignado – Nós somos o que para você, Lilian? Uma caixa de sapos de chocolate?

-Cuidado com o jeito que você fala comigo, Sirius – ela disse séria – Senão a sua querida fantasia de querer ser o padrinho de meu primeiro filho vai ir para o ralo.

-Que ótimo – ele disse revirando os olhos – agora ela está me ameaçando

-Você sabe que posso tornar essa ameaça em realidade – ela riu

-Ela tem total razão Padfoot – eu disse

-Eu ainda sou o favorito do James – ela disse apontando o dedo para o meu peito

-Acho que você já perdeu esse posto – Lily disse e sorriu para mim

-Ah vem cá sua sem graça nerd – Sirius disse rindo e puxou Lily para seu lado onde a abraçou pela cintura

-Que bom que vocês aceitaram – Dumbledore disse – Bem, agora podem voltar para a festa, mandarei uma carta marcando a primeira reunião.

Enquanto saiamos, Sirius foi baixando o braço para a cintura de Lily e mais para baixo... bati em seu braço empurrando – o para longe e coloquei meu braço em volta da cintura de Lily:

-Cuidando onde você põem a mão, Sirius – eu disse sério enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores em direção ao jardim – ou a ameaça de Lily pode realmente virar realidade. Não estou brincando

-Que ameaça? – Remus perguntou confuso

-A de eu não deixar ele ser padrinho de nosso primeiro filho – Lily respondeu sorrindo e me deu um rápido beijo

-Estou realmente pensando em aceitar isso – eu disse rindo

-Ei! – Sirius exclamou – Vai comer cocô de lobisomem do Moony e não enche meu saco Prongs! Quando chegar o dia, você vai implorar de joelhos para eu ser o padrinho de seu primeiro filho, e aí, eu vou rir da sua cara e dizer "Mas é claro!".

Todos rimos com essa imaginação de Sirius, mas com certeza que eu não iria ter que implorar de joelhos, ele aceitaria na hora, quando eu e Lily só dissermos em sua cara "você vai ser o padrinho".

...

Oi

Desculpa ter demorado tanto. É que é tanta prova e trabalho que não consigo escrever, e ainda meu computador ta com pau na internet e ainda não arrumaram ele

Espero que gostem desse capitulo e não se preocupem que essa fic ainda não acabou

Bjj


	38. Cabeça de Javali

Para sempre com você

Lily POV

-Lily! – ouvi a voz de Joana vindo da sala – Onde você está?

-No quarto! – gritei de volta

Já estávamos morando em um apartamento perto do Ministério da Magia e trabalhando por lá. Nosso apartamento era muito bom, poucos cômodos, mas os maiores usamos para os quartos. Meu quarto era o dos fundos, com janela para uma pequena casa com jardinzinho, tinhas as paredes em creme, uma cama de casal com a colcha que minha mãe bordara para mim, uma cômoda com vários porta-retratos, um armário e o que mais gosto de meu quarto: A única parede feita com livros e uma mesa com todos os equipamentos para fazer as poções que o Ministério pede, as vezes só para pegar a pratica. Mas hoje não estava a serviço do Ministério, e sim de Remus. Estava fazendo a Wolf Bane.

Joana abriu a porta de meu quarto e olhou para mim. Tenho que admitir que estava meio estranha, de robe e um coque desleixado examinando a poção em um frasco, acho que eu parecia Sherlock Holmes modelo feminino:

-O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou ainda na soleira da porta

-Encomenda de Remus – eu disse sorrindo. Então notei logo a sacola em sua mão – O que você tem ai?

-Ah! – ela disse indo até a minha cama e tirando da sacola uma caixa de sapatos – Olha só esses sapatos que comprei lá na loja da esquina. Não são lindos? E saíram por muito pouco!

Eu ri e olhei a hora em meu relógio ao lado do porta retrato com uma foto minha e de James. Já estava na hora de tomar banho, e eu sabia que quando voltasse para o quarto, a poção estaria pronta. Eu tinha combinado uma janta com os marotos e daí já daria a poção para Remus, Joana não iria, pois iria visitar a família em um subúrbio de Londres.

Tomei banho e quando voltei para o quarto, vestida com minha saia e a camisa branca, peguei minha bolsa e coloquei o frasco com a poção de Remus dentro dela. Dei um beijo em Joana e apartei até a nova casa de James e Sirius. Comparado ao apartamento dos dois, o meu e de Joana era um apartamentinho qualquer. O apartamento dos dois era em um dos melhores bairros de Londres, um apartamento metade do último andar (um prédio antigo de três andares. Antigamente uma única casa), muito bem decorado pela mãe de James, minha querida sogrinha, e a lareira deles era ligada a Rede de Flu ao Ministério.

Subi as escadas e toquei a campainha do 302. Sirius atendeu totalmente a vontade em casa. Estava de calça moletom com uma camisa de flanela aberta, me dando uma bela visão de seu tanquinho. Mas vou me gabar, meu namorado tem um tanquinho igual:

-Lily – Sirius disse sorrindo e me abraçou – Que bom que chegou, James já estava meio aflito.

-Quer calar a boca e deixar ela entrar Sirius? – ouvi a voz de meu namorado dentro de casa

-Eu não disse? – Sirius murmurou enquanto ia para o lado para eu entrar

Entrei na sala decorada em preto, branco e cinza. James estava parado em pé ao lado do sofá preto junto com Remus ao seu lado. James estava com uma camisa listrada azul e branca, calça jeans e mocassins pretos, os cabelos pretos desgrenhados do jeito que eu mais gosto, os olhos cor de avelãs por trás dos óculos de armação fina e redonda me olhavam sorrindo e com amor. Remus ao seu lado parecia cansado. As características da chegada da lua cheia já apareciam nele. O olhar cansado e com olheiras, rugas de expressão na testa, o andar dele era parado e deixava de ser gingado para ser cansado. Andei até James e o beijei. Não ver e não beijar ele todos os dias era um horror, me acostumar é pior ainda. Senti o gosto amendoado dele, hmm, saudades:

-Oi meu amor – James disse passando o nó do dedo em minha bochecha

-Saudades? – perguntei suavemente

-Nossa – ele riu – Sirius enche muito meu saco, estou louco para que vocês troquem de lugar!

-Muito obrigado Prongs – ouvi Sirius falar e ri junto com James e Remus

Fui até Remus e o abracei, seu abraço fraco não mentia sobre sua aparência fraca, ele estava totalmente mal. Abri minha bolsa e entreguei a ele o frasco:

-Sua encomenda Remus – eu disse sorrindo

-Fez direitinho, Lily? – ele riu debochando

-Não deboche de mim Remus – eu ri junto, então fui até James e ele passou o braço pela minha cintura, me trazendo para mais perto dele. Foi aí que notei que faltava um maroto – E Pedro? Onde ele está?

-Não sei – Sirius disse colocando um prato na mesa – Ele respondeu a nossa carta dizendo que não podia. Certo, agora venham comer que o frango de Petra está esfriando.

Nos sentamos na mesa redonda de cinco lugares. Pedro não viera. Eu só havia visto Pedro uma vez desde que saímos de Hogwarts, e na única vez que o vira ele estava em um estado totalmente deplorável. Não responderá a nenhuma pergunta que lhe fiz e estava muito aéreo, sempre pensando em outras coisas. James e Sirius ficaram brincando que era alguma garota que Pedro conhecerá, mas eu acho que é algo totalmente mais serio.

Estávamos quase partindo para a sobremesa quando uma coruja grande e cinza entra na sala pela janela aberta. Ela carregava uma carta. James se levantou e foi até a coruja. Desamarrou a carta de sua perna, pegou-a e levou até seu quarto, onde a deixou na mesma gaiola que Gryffin, sua coruja cinza e preta. Quando ele voltou estava com uma cara confusa:

-Lily – ele olhou para mim – É para você.

Me levantei e peguei a carta de sua mão. Estava endereçada a mim com uma letra redonda e caprichada que eu tanto conhecia:

"_Lilian_

_Estamos em uma emergência. A Srta. Messi está terrivelmente ferida, e se não estou enganado pode estar envenenada e com Voldemort a controla - lá. _

_Tenho todas as coisas que você precisa para fazer alguma poção. Venha até o Cabeça de Javali. Aberforth, meu irmão, é o dono. Estamos em cima da loja. Venha assim que receber esta carta._

_Dumbledore_"

-É Dumbledore – eu disse olhando para James assustada. Ele estava atrás de mim, lendo o bilhete por sob meu ombro – Elle está envenenada e...

-Fique quieta, Lily – James disse entre dentes, segurou minha mão então aparatamos.

Desaparatamos em frente ao Cabeça de Javali, um restaurante-bar de Hogsmeade, meio que sujo. No momento em que tomamos o fôlego, um homem alto, muito parecido com Dumbledore, mas talvez um pouco mais jovem, abriu a porta e nos puxou para dentro:

-Srta. Evans certo? – ele perguntou apontando a varinha para mim enquanto James exclamava um "Ei!" irritado

-Sim – eu disse temerosa

-Ótimo – o homem baixou a varinha – Sou Aberforth. Meu irmão a está esperando lá em cima, ao final da escada

Fui começar a subir as escadas com James segurando a minha mão, mas Aberforth o segurou pela camisa não deixando ele subir. Corri escada a cima, e quando cheguei no final, encontrei Elle Messi deitada no chão, em cima de um tapete vermelho, com Dumbledore ajoelhado ao seu lado. Elle estava com profundos cortes em seus braços que sangravam sem parar, Dumbledore tentava fechá-los, mas eles se abriam de novo, e ela tinha convulsões, ficava tremendo. Uma das imagens mais horrível que já vi na vida:

-Ah – Dumbledore disse aéreo – Lilian. Faça uma poção, por favor, para fazê-la parar de sangrar e de abrir tantos ferimentos, vou tentar expulsar Voldemort de sua mente.

Comecei a fazer a poção com as mãos tremendo. Sempre que olhava para Elle via suas feridas e mais sangue saindo de seu braço, agora da perna. Comecei a trabalhar mais rápido. Até Dumbledore dar um passo para trás surpreso e levanto a cabeça. Elle agora estava de pé com uma varinha em punho (ai merda! Acho que aquela era a minha varinha. Por que eu a deixei caída no chão?). Ela gritava a plenos pulmões:

-Elle – Dumbledore tentou falar em uma voz calma para acalmar Elle – Calma. Você não está em estado natural. Por favor... me dê essa varinha.

-Morra Dumbledore! – Elle gritou com a voz cheia de ódio. Vi um brilho vermelho em seus olhos pretos, e então... um clarão. Tudo se apaga

...

Desculpa a demora gente! Mas é que estou cheia de prova! Quem esses professores acham que são?

Mandem Rewiews

Bjj


	39. St Mungus

Para sempre com você

James POV

Eu estava sentado em uma das mesas do Cabeça de Javali junto com Aberforth (irmão mais novo de Dumbledore), esperando Lily ajudar Elle Messi, quando nós dois ouvimos uma explosão junto com uma claridade.

Subi correndo as escadas, mas vi meu caminho obstruído por causa do teto que desabara. Estava alucinado. Maluco. Tentando chegar de todas as maneiras até Lily, tentar ajudá-la. Fiz o caminho ser desobstruído com a varinha e vi três coisas:

1ª: Elle estava caída com muitos cortes nos braços e nas pernas, parecia morta

2ª: Dumbledore se levantando e indo ver uma coisa a sua esquerda... o que nos leva à terceira coisa que vi

3ª: Lily caída no chão com um corte na testa, onde saía, não, jorrava sangue:

-Lily! – eu dei um berro e corri até seu lado

-Se acalme, por favor, James – Dumbledore disse verificando o corte de Lily – Teremos que levar ela para o St. Mungus nesse minuto.

Peguei-a no colo e aparatei até o St. Mungus. Desaparatei e procurei desesperado a recepção. Sentia o corpo mole de Lily em meus braços e o sangue já começava a ensopar a manga de minha camisa. Li em uma porta "Emergência" e corri até lá. Uma moça me olhou interrogativa quando entrei e depois seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu Lily em meus braços:

-Ah meu Merlin – ela murmurou e depois apontou a varinha para sua garganta e sua voz saiu alta, como um alto falante – Por favor, paramédicos urgentes na parte de emergência!

Dois paramédicos vestidos com aqueles macacões verdes de hospitais apareceram e tiraram Lily de meu colo e a levaram para uma outra sala. Me senti deslocado no meio daquilo tudo, até que sinto uma mão sob meu ombro e me viro assustado. Dumbledore está em pé atrás de mim com os olhos pedindo desculpas e duas varinhas na mão, uma delas, reconheci, era de Lily.

Dumbledore me conduziu até a sala de espera e me entregou a varinha de Lily quando nos sentamos. Perguntei onde estava Elle, e ele me disse que ela havia morrido, e que o enterro seria amanhã. Fiquei imaginando se Lily resistiria ou iria acabar indo para o mesmo caminho que Elle. Dumbledore, só de ver em meu olhar, entendeu o que eu estava pensando e disse para eu parar:

-James – ele disse sério enquanto eu suspirava e olhava para o chão – Você conhece Lilian. Ela é forte, irá se recuperar

-Aí que você se engana professor – eu disse baixinho – ela consegue ser forte até certo ponto, mas quando não consegue mais aguentar...

Naquele momento um dos paramédicos que pegou Lily do meu colo me chamou. Olhei para ele e vi sua cara preocupada. Estremeci e caminhei devagar até ele:

-Como Lily está? – perguntei assustado

-Está sob observação – o paramédico respondeu – conseguimos fechar o corte, mas não estamos conseguindo fazê-la acordar, ela não corresponde a nenhuma de nossas tentativas.

-Mas... – eu disse fraco – ela está viva, certo? Ela vai conseguir sobreviver?

-É o que esperamos – ele me respondeu pesaroso

Ai meu Merlin. O que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou fazer sem Lily? O que vou dizer para seus pais? O que vai acontecer comigo? Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha deixado ela subir sozinha! Tudo bem que tinha Dumbledore, mas nem Dumbledore conseguiu fazer alguma coisa! Eu teria feito! Talvez não impedido Elle, mas me jogado na frente de Lily e não deixado ela receber o feitiço, não tanto quanto recebeu. Ou talvez tivesse feito algum feitiço para fazer um escudo entre a gente como Dumbledore fez. Por que eu não estava lá:

-James – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim

Me virei e vi Sirius e meus pais parados na sala de espera ao lado de Dumbledore. Minha mãe correu até mim e me abraçou apertado:

-Está tudo bem querido – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido com uma voz reconfortante – Ela vai ficar bem.

Eu respirava com dificuldade. Me separei dela e caminhei até onde meu pai, Dumbledore e Sirius estavam. Meu amigo me abraçou e disse que Remus estava vindo com os pais dela. Os pais dela. Meu Merlin. O que eles vão achar de mim? Com toda a certeza eles vão começar a me odiar por não ter ficado junto com a filha dele e ter colocado em perigo.

Me sentei em uma das cadeiras verdes de plástico e apoiei meus cotovelos em meus joelhos e coloquei meu rosto entre as mãos. Não consigo acreditar que o jantar que era para ser romântico e engraçado (com Sirius por perto, só pode ser engraçado) virou nisso. Há duas horas eu nem imaginava que acabaria minha noite no St. Mungus com uma aflição para saber ser Lily vai ou não ficar bem.

Dois minutos depois, Remus apareceu com os pais de Lily. Eu não os vi chegar, ainda estava com o rosto enterrado entre as mãos. Só percebi quando a mãe de Lily colocou a mão em meu ombro. Levantei a cabeça e vi que ela tinha um meio sorriso e que lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto. Remus se sentou em meu lado e colocou a mão em minhas costas. Meu Merlin, espero não chorar.

Ficamos por horas ali. Sirius estava cochilando assim como meu pai e o pai de Lily. Mamãe e a Sra. Evans consolavam uma a outra contando suas tragédias. Remus olhava para frente sério. Dumbledore andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto eu... ficava apenas pensando em Lily... em como a amo e em como deveríamos nos casar logo. Até que o paramédico que antes falou comigo entrou na sala de espera e se direcionou até os pais de Lily. Olhei os três de olhos arregalados e esperando como se o mundo fosse acabar, mas ai a Sra. Evans arqueja e começa a chorar, quando ela se vira para mim, vejo que está sorrindo:

-Lily está viva! – ela exclamou feliz com lágrimas escorrendo desesperadamente por seu rosto

Oh meu Merlin! Ela está viva! Ah meu deus! Remus e Sirius deram tapas em minhas costas enquanto minha mãe me abraçava:

-Bem – o paramédico disse – agora vou levar os pais para vê-la e depois os amigos, certo?

-Vai ir só as crianças depois – meu pai disse sorrindo para o paramédico – Eu e Katherine temos que ir pois está tarde, só viemos para dar uma força aos Evans, ao nosso filho e também à Lilian.

-Também tenho que ir – Dumbledore disse indo se despedir de meus sogros e depois ele e meus pais desaparataram

Fiquei sentado com Remus e Sirius por mais uns 20 minutos, impaciente e muito feliz por ela estar viva, bem e pelo jeito acordada. Os pais dela voltaram, dizendo que estavam indo para casa e que Lily estava louca para me ver. Imagina só! Para me ver!

Eu praticamente corri até o quarto em que ela estava, com Sirius atrás (Remus foi levar os pais de Lily até em casa e depois nos encontraria no quarto desta). Quando entrei no pequeno quarto, vi Lily deitada em uma cama com lençóis verdes claros, os cabelos ruivos presos por uma faixa branca, pois ela tinha um grande curativo na testa. Tinha os olhos fechados e parecia pensativa:

-Lily? – eu sussurrei quando Sirius fechou devagar a porta

Ela abriu os olhos de um sobressalto e olhou em nossa direção com aquele verde folha de seus olhos. Quando me viu, abriu um enorme e aliviado sorriso:

-James – ela suspirou sorrindo

-E Sirius – ouvi Sirius atrás de mim completar com uma voz tipo: "Estou aqui também querida, não sou um saco de magia e sim um humano".

-Oi minha querida – eu disse ignorando Sirius e indo até a sua cama – Como você está?

-Um pouco tonta e com uma sensação meio esquisita – ela disse sorrindo cansada para mim – Mas agora estou melhor

-Lily! – nós três ouvimos alguém gritar atrás de nós

Eu e Sirius nos viramos e nos deparamos com Joana parada na soleira da porta com uma cara meio assustada e Remus parado atrás dela como se pedisse desculpas:

-Estamos em um hospital Joana – ele disse colocando uma mão em um dos ombros de Joana – Não se pode gritar.

-Não enche meu saco Remus! – Joana disse antes de correr até a cama da Lily, me empurrar para o lado e deixar Sirius se matando de rir. Ela olhou para Lily preocupada – Você está bem querida? Acabei de descobrir!

-Estou Joana só... – Lily disse meio assustada

-Ei! – eu exclamei irritado vendo Remus indo até o outro lado da cama e beijando a testa de Lily. Joana me olhou assustada – Eu estava falando com ela!

-E daí? Você é o namorado e eu a melhor amiga! Sou mais importante. Ah Remus, você babou a testa dela inteira! Cuidado com o curativo! – Joana disse limpando a testa de Lily, ela parecia uma mãe obcecada pela filha

-Eu não sou o namorado – eu disse sério

Todos os olhos voltaram para mim. Quatro pares de olhos me olharam assustados e sem entender o que eu estava dizendo:

-Só estou dizendo que se a Lily aceitar, serei mais que um namorado – eu disse caminhando devagar e me sentando na beirada da cama de Lily e pegando sua mão

-James – ela disse meio temerosa – não estou entendendo...

-Lilian Evans – eu falei sorrindo – você aceita se casar comigo?


End file.
